Labyrinth
by B L Lindley Anderson
Summary: Qui-Gon has been made to seem negligent in relation to Senator Lyg'tren's assassination. Can he find his way through the maze of clues to reveal who was behind the murder? NOTE: This fic was written prior to the publication of Jedi Apprentice Book #7


"Labyrinth"

sequel to "Forced Vengeance"

by B. L. Lindley-Anderson

Qui-Gon Jinn stood tall and straight, hands wrapped in the sleeves of his floor-length brown robe, staring out the window at the cityscape of Coruscant. The motion of the constant and never ending stream of traffic through the skies was as hypnotizing as fish in an aquarium and the Jedi master was quite relaxed as he watched the "fish" dip, dive, and swim past each other.

A couple of meters away Obi-Wan Kenobi was trying to sit patiently but was having a hard time with the patience part. He had tried to keep his attention on the Force to relax him. However, he was distracted and his thoughts kept wandering.

"Aren't you even a little nervous about this, Master?"

Qui-Gon turned his head slowly and gazed at the apprentice with calm gleaming blue eyes. "Focusing on the Force doesn't leave room for nervousness, Padawan. Besides, why should I be nervous?"

Obi-Wan knew he had much to learn of the Force; still he was truly amazed that his master could consistently present such a picture of serenity in the middle of grim circumstances. "You aren't concerned about the Senate inquiry into Lyg'tren's assassination…or the Jedi council's reaction?"

The Jedi answered slowly and thoughtfully as he looked back out the window, "Concerned, yes. Worried, no—there is a difference. It is an awkward situation I find myself in. However, worrying over it will change nothing…particularly not the Senate's position."

"You were in direct conflict of the Jedi council's orders when you met with Lady Lyg'tren…and Senator Lyg'tren was assassinated when he showed up to find out why you two were meeting." Obi-Wan was direct and blunt. "You're not worried about that?"

Qui-Gon turned to face Obi-Wan squarely. In a calm voice he replied, "It's true I made a bad decision. This is a lesson for you, Obi-Wan. You must live with the consequences of your actions…good or bad. Always carefully evaluate your decisions. Some of them will cause irreversible effects…as this one did."

"Yet you aren't worried about it?"

"The end has not been seen yet," he replied cryptically.

Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum strode down the corridor toward the Jedi master followed by an entourage of guards, aides, and various hangers-on who trotted along behind. Valorum was easily the tallest of the group and his long legs outdistanced the pace of many of the group as they hurried to keep up with the head of state's long strides. As he neared his friend, the chancellor held a hand out to hold back his following while he pulled the Jedi to the side for a few private words. His convoy craned their necks to the limit of physical extent in an effort to hear.

"The Senate is about to convene. I wanted to come down for you myself."

"Thank you Finis, but that isn't necessary. I'm confident the Senate will do what they want, in spite of your show of support. Besides, I'm not sure I want this to be a political issue. It's a question of…"

"It is a political issue," Valorum interrupted. A smile came to his face. "I know you don't like politics or politicians." He chuckled as a memory brushed by. "Boy do I know it. I remember our first meeting. Not exactly cordial. Nevertheless, in spite of your Jedi righteousness this is a political issue."

Qui-Gon's brow creased at the wording…"Jedi righteousness" but then he grinned as he realized Finis was once more accusing him about his tendency to hold "regular people", meaning non-Jedi people, at arms' length.

"Face it, Qui-Gon. A senator was assassinated. That makes it more than a mere crime, that makes it big political fodder…political poodoo," Valorum grinned. "So despite your confidence in the will of the Force, you can use all the political punch you can get right now. Therefore, who better to escort you to the inquiry than the supreme chancellor himself? Now, no more arguing with your leader…let's go."

Qui-Gon had learned some years ago that there were certain arguments that he couldn't win, couldn't defer, couldn't squirm out of with Finis Valorum…and this was one of them. So giving a short sigh he relinquished and started down the hallway with his friend…leaving the entourage to hurry now to keep up with two long legged leaders of the parade. Obi-Wan brought up the end, smiling to himself at the display before him. _Master Qui-Gon was right about one thing…politicians are amusing._

"So you had been specifically told by the Jedi council to stand down from the investigation of the disappearance of Tylo Lyg'tren, is that correct?" asked Senator Kryr Bouth of Cellasta.

The friendship between Chancellor Valorum and Qui-Gon Jinn was not exactly a secret in the Senate. Therefore, a group of representatives who were not friends of the Jedi demanded the inquiry be led by someone other than Valorum…in the interest of impartiality. This led to a debate with senators who were friends of the Jedi. It was more a power play than a real interest in who led the investigation. Consequentially, it had taken a couple of hours to settle…and to settle the ruffled feathers. The next point of contention was who would stand in the chancellor's stead. This became a territorial battle as each sector of the galaxy wanted that coveted spot of standing in for Valorum…even though it would only be for the length of the inquiry. Another couple of hours and several votes later, Kryr Bouth became the compromise candidate and finally the questioning could get underway.

The Jedi master stood calm and confident in one of the hovering, bobbing boxes as he submitted to Bouth's questions.

"That is correct."

"Uh…could you tell us why the Jedi council would relieve one of their esteemed colleagues of such a routine case. That is odd, isn't it?"

The implication bothered Qui-Gon none and he answered without hesitation, "Senator Lyg'tren thought that I was mishandling the investigation."

"And were you?"

"Pardon me, Senator, are you asking for my opinion of my performance?" Then without waiting for the answer, the Jedi pressed on. "I can only tell you that I was carrying out the investigation in the best way I knew how."

"So you don't think you were negligent in that respect?"

"No," Qui-Gon replied simply.

The brief, succinct and confident reply surprised Bouth and he needed a moment to re-collect his wit. "Um…yes. Well…can you tell us why you met with Lady Lyg'tren after you had been relieved of your duties on that case?"

"Lady Lyg'tren called and asked me to meet with her. I informed her I was no longer on that case. I suggested that she contact the Jedi council. She told me that her husband had friends everywhere and she wasn't sure whom she could trust. Also, she indicated a desire not to talk to anyone in a very visible position. Lady Lyg'tren was very upset and said she had important information. I evaluated the situation and decided that if I were the only person she felt she could trust, it would be better for her information to be made known."

"And you made that decision on your own…without benefit of guidance from the Jedi council?"

Bouth's attempts to embarrass the Jedi were falling short and he didn't realize it. Without missing a beat Qui-Gon answered, "Yes Senator."

The senator was getting annoyed with the seeming cockiness of this Jedi. He could see he would need something more…uncomfortable to get to him…even if he had to make it up. "Isn't it true that you were seeing Lady Lyg'tren on the side?"

Gasps and murmurs ran throughout the Senate chamber. Chancellor Valorum leaped to his feet. "I object to this question. I've known Master Jinn for a number of years and have found him to be the most honest and trustworthy…

"With all respect Chancellor," Bouth interrupted. "It is a legitimate question…and you are a prejudiced witness. Answer the question!" He decided volume and quickness of words would win for him.

"No, that is not true," Qui-Gon replied, an edge to his voice.

"Very well. I have no other questions for you, Master Jinn." Turning away Bouth announced, "We will take a ten minute recess before we call the next testifier."

Finis Valorum stomped into the small conference room where Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu and Yoda had come together to discuss the interrogation that Qui-Gon had just been subjected to. Anger was carved into his reddened face. His short snowy hair almost seemed to stand on end in response to the pent up emotions.

Without preamble he spurted out, "I should have know Bouth would pull some slimy maneuver like that. It's just his style."

"It doesn't matter, Chancellor." In spite of the closeness of their friendship, Qui-Gon never referred to Valorum by his first name except when the two were alone.

"But…that was not only low. It was damaging."

"I imagine Senator Bouth was not the only person to come up with that thought. He was just the one who was willing to say it. Frankly, Chancellor, I think that everyone had their minds made up about what they thought before this hearing started. I doubt his giving voice to that implication really changed any minds."

Valorum just shook his head. "Just once…just once I'd like to see you have a reaction like us regular people do." Turning to Yoda and Mace Windu he inquired, "Do you two think the same?"

"Human nature it is to make up one's mind quickly," Yoda observed. "And slow one's mind is to be changed once convinced of one's correctness."

"I take that as a yes," Valorum replied dryly though a grim smile. Then turning his hands palm up and holding them out he said, "Who am I to argue with the sage wisdom of Master Yoda?"

Quietly Obi-Wan spoke up, "Excuse me Supreme Chancellor, may I?"

"Please."

"Um…you must know some of the senators after interacting with them. Do you know if this is true of them…that they are quick to make up their minds?"

"Young Kenobi, the senators make up their minds before they arrive on Coruscant…about everything. About things that haven't even happened yet, things that won't happen for years. They make up their minds about everything as soon as the word 'senator' goes in front of their name." The reply was somber and hard. And somehow Obi-Wan knew the hardness was not directed at him…but at beings who dared to make decisions on issues they didn't even understand yet.

"Can you explain to us, Lady Lyg'tren, why you were afraid to come forward with information that could have helped the investigation?" Bouth tried to keep his voice calm but it had an edge to it.

Lady Lyg'tren stood rigidly, head high but deep sadness etched in her face. She was dressed in a floor length black dress made of layers upon layers of a lightweight lacy material. It accentuated her white frail face. A slight hand was to her face holding a flowery handkerchief. The perfect picture of the grieving but strong widow…come to see the "right thing" done for her husband's sake. In a voice so soft the amplification system almost didn't pick it up she began, "Senator Bouth to understand the answer you must understand the background against which I acted." The petite elegant woman may have seemed fragile on the outside, but inside her only concern was ending this inquisition as quickly as possible with as little damage to her, Tylo and Valon Kar as possible. If that meant she had to lie, trash her dead husband's name, act the part of the mourning spouse, then so be it…she had prepared herself…practiced her part.

Before she continued, Lady Lyg'tren dabbed a single tear carefully from her cheek. Then she straightened herself and drew her head up again. The effect of this small woman, practically lost in the cavernous Senate chamber, being this brave after enduring the horrible sight of her husband so violently shot down before her eyes deeply touched the hearts of one and all of the representatives. The male senators felt a strong protective instinct. In spite of the dislike some of them had for Senator Lyg'tren, their hearts went out to this pitiful woman. A couple of the female representatives were seen to wipe away a tear of their own.

"Elan had been threatened by this terrorist group. He was being watched and followed by them. More than once they had threatened him. We even received strange packages at our home which had to be carried away by a demolitions squad." Lady Lyg'tren pressed the handkerchief to her dainty little nose and took a deep breath. "Elan had a violent temper anyway…this stress just made him worse. He was very controlling of Tylo and me."

That remark drew smirks from at least three senators in the gallery who knew exactly how little control Lyg'tren had over his son…because their sons had been drawn into Tylo's world of rebellion.

"The death threats and then Tylo's kidnapping was making our lives unbearable," she sobbed. "I'm sorry…just give me a moment."

Bouth softened. "Take as much time as you need, Lady Lyg'tren. We all understand how upsetting this must be. Are you all right?"

"Yes," she sniffed. "I'm fine. You're so kind at this time. However back to the point. Elan never confided in me. I was worried out of my mind about Tylo…and I didn't know what Elan was doing about it. That's why I decided to contact Master Jinn. I needed some reassurance…I needed to know what was being done." Lady Lyg'tren broke into sobs again. Valon Kar had been standing nearby and reached out to his daughter. However, she pulled away and straightened again to face Senator Bouth.

"Would you like to take a break? We can recess," Bouth offered.

"No…no. Thank you, but I prefer to go on. I must go on."

Oh this poor brave woman! What she has been through! Death threats, kidnapping of her son and the death of her husband…and she still wants to continue. What an inspiration!

Similar thoughts were going through most of the heads in the chamber. Most of the heads…

Taking a deep breath and wringing the ever present handkerchief, Lady Lyg'tren continued, "I realize that Elan was just being protective of me…because of the threats. I think he was having me watched. Some of our own household may have been spying for him…or for the terrorists. I just don't know," she sighed in exasperation.

"Senator Bouth…I'm so sorry! I didn't stop to think of what might happen. I just wanted to help my poor Tylo." The tears were falling freely now…unheeded. "Elan must have found out about my meeting with Master Jinn…from whoever was watching me. Elan didn't like to be crossed…that violent temper of his…well, he reacted very strongly sometimes when I did something he didn't agree with. He…he…I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt me." This time when Valon Kar stepped up to comfort his daughter she fell into his arms sobbing uncontrollably.

Bouth was most uncomfortable with the developing situation. He felt that the other senators would think of him as a heel for instigating this outpouring. He was being made to look like the bad guy and he didn't like it. Never mind the fact the questions had to be asked…the thing that would be remembered the strongest would be this reaction.

He was about to call for a recess when Lady Lyg'tren pulled away from her father and continued through her sobs. "Elan must have given in to his temper when he found out I was going to meet with Master Jinn and took off without his bodyguards. I've…never…known him to do that! He was always quite careful! When he arrived he was extremely angry. Oh, this is all _my_ fault! I caused it!" She looked as if she would swoon. Kar caught her as she locked eyes with Qui-Gon. "Oh, Master Jinn! I'm _so _very sorry for dragging you into all this. Please, Senator Bouth, don't think badly of him. Master Jinn was the perfect gentleman. He was so kind and respectful. I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" Kar drew his hysterical daughter into his arms and demanded the senate box they occupied be reberthed so he could get her out of there.

Sympathetic looks and murmurs passed through the Senate gallery as the brave, frail, petite woman was half carried out by her father. Immediately Bouth announced in a very quiet voice, "We will recess until tomorrow." Then he quickly descended the stairs from the elevated podium and tried to disappear into the mass of beings heading for the exits.

Qui-Gon had stood almost motionless during Lady Lyg'tren's performance, absorbing every word…filtering out the emotional displays. There were things about her statement that didn't quite ring true to him. He had a bad feeling. And…he thought s_he never mentioned to me that she suspected the senator of having her watched! If that were true why was she so surprised when he showed up? Obviously her emotional state distracted Bouth from that discrepancy. Hmm…._

It had hardly escaped Obi-Wan's attention that his master was completely quiet on the journey from the senate building to the Jedi temple. However, he knew it would do no good to question Qui-Gon. He would share his thoughts when he was ready…and not before. Therefore the apprentice ran the day's proceedings back through his head, wondering which in particular had his master so entranced.

"Master, should I park the speeder on the roof?" Obi-Wan asked when they arrived at the temple.

"Hmm? Oh, yes," Qui-Gon answered thoughtlessly.

Obi-Wan just grinned as he pulled the speeder into its designated parking stall.

Suddenly his apprentice's words registered on Qui-Gon's conscious mind. "What?" he blurted out but Obi-Wan was already out of the speeder.

As the two Jedi walked down a corridor in the housing unit of the Jedi temple, Qui-Gon said in complete seriousness, "Obi-Wan, I think this would be a good time for you to do the night-long meditation exercise." It was something that each padawan was challenged by his master to accomplish-maintaining a several hours long hold on the Force…an exhausting exercise. Obi-Wan had done it before…but after the long day he'd had that was not first and foremost on his mind to accomplish. However, questioning his master was not first and foremost on his mind right now either.

His face fell and he tried to keep the irritation out of his voice as he replied, "Yes Master."

Qui-Gon's merry blue eyes twinkled as he said, "Good, you can start right after you get the speeder off the roof."

Obi-Wan turned in surprise at the remark. The grin on his master's face relieved him. "You weren't serious about the vigil?"

"Oh, quite serious…but not tonight. We've both had a long day. Maybe after the next time that we park on the roof."

"Parking on the roof?" a familiar voice sounded in the hallway behind them. Qui-Gon turned, knowing what he would see. He wasn't disappointed. Coming toward him was a tall, very muscular man with his silvery blonde hair streaming behind him as he hurried forward to greet his closest friend. Just behind was a slender but still muscular and more serious looking youth. Master Jareel and his padawan Daven.

"Jareel," Qui-Gon said with a big smile as the two embraced shortly but warmly. "Daven, how's this oaf treating you?" the Jedi acknowledged the apprentice who merely smiled in return as Obi-Wan reached for his extended hand.

"Who's parking on the roof?" Jareel asked again.

"Didn't you get the notice?" Qui-Gon asked in mock surprise. "The new parking area is up there. Don't tell me you're still parking in the street level garage."

Jareel turned to the two apprentices. "Let him go to the Senate building one day and he thinks he's as clever as the bureaucrats." Then turning back to the Jedi master he asked, "How did it go?"

"Interestingly."

"Hmm…one word. I know what that means. You have something on your mind that you aren't willing to disclose yet. So, fewer words means less chance you'll spill something you don't want to."

"You put a lot of words into the meaning of a single word. Master Yoda would not be happy."

"Master Yoda doesn't know you like I do. He doesn't know that I have to pull information out of you like pulling a tooth."

"You are wrong there, my friend. He knows that all too well!" The two Jedi masters laughed. "Had your evening meal yet?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we were just returning from that. We are making preparations to leave soon."

"Oh? Where are you off to?"

"First we are going to check out the terrorist lair on Coruscant then we are off to find your terrorist friends. They are culpable for Lyg'tren's death and the council has sent us to bring back the three guilty ones."

"The three guilty ones…out of how many total? The council has great confidence in your ability."

"Indeed, as they should have! Anyway…we know where their last reported headquarters on Unala is…so we go forth to bring them to justice."

"May the Force be with you in your endeavor, brother."

"A thorn in your side?"

"I don't like being set up, Jareel. I don't like being played for a fool."

The following day the senators and other concerned parties assembled again in the vast and dark Senate chamber to hear further testimony in the inquiry about events surrounding Senator Elan Lyg'tren's violent death.

First up was Valon Kar, Lady Lyg'tren's powerful father. And, Bouth was glad to note, he was alone…his daughter conspicuously absent. Kar cut a most impressive figure…tall and sturdy, grey hair framing a chiseled face from which ice blue eyes stared intently. A plush royal blue tunic and trousers, set off by a shimmering black cloak, draped his frame. He stood ramrod straight, a proud man…and ready to take on all who would oppose him.

Bouth was intimidated by the man. Kar noted that with great satisfaction. It would be to his advantage. However, he must not overplay his position. He and his daughter were going for the sympathy angle…and he must reel in his overbearing personality and play the mourning father-in-law and concerned father tempered by the outraged citizen of the Republic. Keeping this in mind Kar patiently waited for Bouth to ask him for his statement before he uttered a word.

Clearing his throat and grasping the labels of his cloak in his large hands, Kar began stately and quietly. "I'm glad to have this opportunity to address you one and all. This is a grave crime…grave circumstances. We must address it rationally but quickly for the sake and safety of all. To the point…terrorists are, unfortunately, a political reality for one in Elan's position. It's true he had a violent temper…and was often uncontrolled in his rages. It proved to be his fatal flaw in this case," Kar lowered his eyes and paused a moment…presenting the grieving father-in-law face.

After an appropriate pause…just as it became uncomfortable, Kar continued, slowly bringing his face back up. "This terrorist group must be brought to justice. I demand it!" he declared as he shook a clenched fist in front of him. "As a civilized society, we can't allow our democratic government to be held hostage by those who would enforce their unjust and minority views on the majority! We govern by majority rule for the good of the majority. Dissenters must learn to work through government channels to make their grievances known. To allow otherwise is to invite anarchy! Terrorists running loose on the home planet of the Republic government, able to assassinate representatives at will is anarchy!" Valon Kar was the master politician and knew he was playing to their basic zeal…and fear. He could see in their faces that his political sidebar had hit the right note. Now he could get back to his main point.

"This Klastarian, Ruka, as we all know was also a terrorist…responsible for this recent assault on Coruscant. Thankfully he was stopped in his efforts due to the brave and selfless efforts of the Jedi…and our own Chancellor." Kar held his hand out in Valorum's direction, knowing how much the senators would eat it up that he was in particular pointing out "one of their own" as a major player in stopping Ruka. And they did…a polite applause ran through the chamber.

However, Finis Valorum was not taken in by the manipulation. _Oh Kar, you are good. What has my involvement in that incident to do with Lyg'tren's assassination? You have built a thin thread between the two with your terrorist argument…but it's a ploy. What are you up to?_

"Those like Ruka are master manipulators who think only of their desire for power and position and care little for those broken and crushed beings that they leave in their wake." Punctuating his speech with thrusts of his fist to the air, he continued, "We can not let them succeed in their grab for power and in their destruction by allowing ourselves to be controlled by them! There have been too many horrible crimes carried out by terrorists. Too many people have suffered…too many killed. We haven't reacted strongly enough and now we have paid the price for it. Now we have groups coming to the center of our government and killing senators at their own doorsteps. And Ruka…coming to Coruscant to destroy the Republic government. No longer do they act at the edges…now they are at the center of our galaxy and our government." Kar could feel the anger and indignation growing in the cavernous facility. Murmurs and head nodding accompanied his lecture. Now they were putty in his hands. Now he knew he could lead them around…get what he wanted. _Ruka was a manipulator…but he has been bested. And I didn't have to go to the extremes that he did…but I still control them as surely as he controlled the Jedi council._ Kar fought back the smile that threatened to break out. _Later, later._

"I stand here a grateful and very much relieved man that my grandson…my only grandson, Tylo was able to escape Ruka and survive. We may never know the full extent of what Tylo was subjected to under the imprisonment of that beast. He still hasn't regained full recall…due to the shock of the situation. The doctor says it's due to posttraumatic stress syndrome. The pure horror of the situation was too much…too much for my poor Tylo." Kar paused and withdrew a handkerchief to wipe his eyes. He recovered quickly however and pushed on. "Nevertheless, I do feel pity for Ruka. Yes, I do. One as brilliant as he surely understood his actions and must have been subjected to some horrible manipulation himself to go through with his evil in spite of understanding the possible consequences to himself. Also, there is Bruck Chan, another of Ruka's victims. We know Bruck was responsible for the speeder incident that took three lives. However, it was at Ruka's instigation that he did this. And I am sure you all will agree with me that he has been punished more than our civilized society would require as a result of what Ruka has done to him. I hold no grudge against him for his part in Tylo's captivity. As a healing gesture for Coruscant and the Republic government, I suggest a civilized response to this and propose providing the best medical care that can be had for Bruck and Ruka."

A murmur ran through the huge echoing chamber. But Kar held up his hands as he continued. "I personally will pay for this medical care. It will not be up to the Republic. All the Republic need do is agree and release Ruka and Bruck to a secure medical facility. All the government need do is be humane. Haven't they suffered enough? Haven't Tylo and Allia suffered enough? Haven't we all suffered enough from this whole incident? Isn't it time to heal and move forward? Can't justice be best served by protecting ourselves against future attacks instead of punishing two helpless invalids who can't even care for themselves, much less harm another? Where is your humanity? Where is your compassion?" Kar spread his arms wide as his eyes ran across as many other eyes he could make contact with. "As a monument to the dear departed Senator Elan Lyg'tren let us draw this ugly chapter to a close with an act of sympathy and healing."

The spacious room erupted into wild applause and cheering as the senators leaped to their feet. The outpouring of empathy and forgiveness from a man whose family had suffered greatly was more than they expected, more than they could believe. Valon Kar had just become a folk hero to all…except three senators who sat stone still and silent in the midst of the impromptu celebration.

Also silent and watchful were Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu and Yoda. They said nothing but what they felt was so strong that they could practically feel it pouring off one another. They watched for a couple of minutes as the representatives continued their adulation of Kar…while Kar beamed and waved and congratulated himself.

As the roar finally began to die down Bouth stood at the podium and held his hands up. Silence fell across the hall. "This is a most generous and compassionate offer on the part of Valon Kar. He has told us all we must do…to be compassionate and forgiving. Those in agreement with the proposal please respond aye."

The room echoed with the not quite unanimous reply. Convinced by the volume that it was unanimous…and unable to understand how or why anyone would dissent, Bouth didn't call for a nay vote but pressed forward. "Also, I believe we are in agreement that Master Jinn bears no responsibility in the senator's death. He was merely a victim of unfortunate circumstances." Not forgetting his own dislike of the Jedi, and sure no one would notice the slight in the festive atmosphere, Bouth added, "We would, however, suggest that Master Jinn be more careful in the future."

There was no regaining control of the assembly now and Bouth called for dismissal. Dispersal was slow, however, as knots of beings gathered to discuss the grand proposal and great humanity of Kar.

The Jedi departed immediately. Their business concluded they were preparing to travel back to the temple. Predictably, as they were walking along the corridor, a voice called out from behind. The group halted to see who hailed them. The supreme chancellor was approaching, his usual entourage trailing. Valorum pulled the Jedi into a nearby conference room…shutting out his followers.

"I can't tell you how incensed I am over this," he began.

"Settled it is, Chancellor," Yoda replied. "Anger does no good."

"Hmm…yes, I would expect that reply from you, Yoda. However, I am not you. This was a master manipulation of the entire senate by one man's emotional and political machinations. I don't say that Bruck and Ruka should be punished further. What would that accomplish? They don't understand what they are being punished for. But Kar…." Valorum grasped his hands behind his back as he began to pace. "He is up to something. He is not paying for this medical treatment for no reason. There's something for him to gain…something he is buying." Then the chancellor came to a sudden halt in front of Qui-Gon. "And that pitiful excuse of an effort to clear your name…not to mention Bouth's implication that even though they found you not responsible, he thought you were careless…." Valorum's voice trailed off as he looked away…but the fire still burned hot in him.

"All that really matters, Chancellor, is that they did find I was not at fault," the Jedi master replied calmly.

"All that matters to you perhaps…but I know how these games work. Bouth is no friend of the Jedi and he has just set up the first doubt about you in the minds of the Senate. Your record officially is clean…but in their dirty little minds he has made you seem careless and negligent, in spite of what the facts are. I will see you name cleared…really cleared."

"That was real smooth of him wasn't it?" Senator Talius Norr grumbled as he glared out the window of Senator Quo'tar Astryx's office. Astryx was seated at his desk, right foot propped on an open drawer. The third of their group, Senator Pirgrit Maird, sat nearby brooding in silence.

"Yes," Astryx replied. "The person who wired the speeder that killed our sons and the creature that put him up to it…both blameless essentially…and taken care of by Kar himself. And the whole damned Senate cheering him on. If I hadn't seen it myself I wouldn't believe it."

"Believe it," Maird finally spoke up. "Kar's even dirtier than Lyg'tren was. Half the senate bought that junk he was saying…the other half are just too afraid of him to cross him."

Norr turned from the window to face his cohorts. "But Kar is important and powerful. He can destroy anyone he wants…including us. I think it stinks but what can we do about it?"

"We need someone who can't be traced back to us to check into it…that's what," Astryx replied. "Someone who's no one…someone that Kar can't destroy because he's nothing to destroy," he added as he sat forward in his chair and leaned his elbows on the desk.

"You have someone in mind?" Maird asked.

"Sure. What about the guy we hired before…what was his name? You know that private investigator."

"You mean Manghum?" Norr offered.

"Yeah, him. He's a nobody. A shabby little business that just barely pays his rent. What's Kar going to do to him?"

"Well," Maird began. "Destroying a person doesn't just involve ruining their reputation or their business. There's also criminal charges." Maird turned to look at Astryx.

"Manghum's smart. Let him look out for himself. Are you with us or not?"

"May I help you sir?" the petite blonde nurse asked pleasantly as Obi-Wan stopped at the nurses' station.

"Yes, can you tell me which room Bruck Chan is in. I'm a…friend and I wanted to see how he's doing."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry but you can't see him. No visitors allowed."

"What?" Obi-Wan's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Why not?"

"We can give you information about his condition of course. He is doing as well as can be expected. However, he is very fragile mentally and emotionally and is to have no visitors. Those are doctor's orders." She smiled trying to keep her amiable attitude.

"Yes, I know Bruck is fragile," the apprentice's voice now had an edge to it. "I'm the one who took care of him on the trip back from Garin."

Now the nurse matched Obi-Wan's tone. "Then you should appreciate how much trauma Mr. Chan has been through. You really may not visit him." She turned away, effectively ending the conversation.

In frustration the padawan turned and strode away, the harsh clacking of his boots on the tile floor echoing his mood.

The following morning found Master Qui-Gon Jinn standing on his balcony watching the sun which had risen enough so that it looked as if it were perched on the horizon. The light was barely eclipsed by the never-ending traffic in the sky. But his mind wasn't on the light or the traffic.

There is yet something that remains hidden about Senator Lyg'tren's assassination. I am not at ease with all that Valon Kar and Lady Lyg'tren have told. I don't trust them. Finis is right…there is something Kar wants to gain by settling all this. I don't know what and can't prove anything…but something doesn't ring true in what they said. And my feelings tell me all is not as it seems. As Obi-Wan would say…I have a bad feeling about this.

Just as if on cue the door chime sounded. Qui-Gon left the balcony and crossed the room…reaching out for that familiar presence. Confirming what he already knew, the door opened to reveal his apprentice standing in the hallway…a small grin, twinkling blue eyes. "Good morning Master."

"Obi-Wan, I trust you rested well." Qui-Gon exited his apartment and hit the "lock" pad as he turned down the corridor.

"Yes Master."

"This summons to the council is probably a new assignment. It will be good to be away again."

The two Jedi traveled the corridor in silence, taking long strides, each lost in his own thoughts. As they entered the lift the apprentice spoke. "Are you really content with what happened in the Senate yesterday Master?" Obi-Wan ventured.

"I never said I was content, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied. "However, I am powerless to change what happened. I have to accept it and put it behind me. Yes, there is a question mark by my name now…but worrying about it does nothing except cause me to lose my focus. The Jedi council has confidence in me and that's all I really need…because that is who I serve."

That answer certainly left no room for argument…and little for discussion. So the apprentice offered none but just studied the door of the lift as he thought about the answer.

In another minute the doors swished open and the two Jedi exited the lift, heading for another set of doors that would admit them to the council assembly room.

"Greetings my Masters," Qui-Gon said as he and Obi-Wan bowed to the council.

"An assignment we have for you," Yoda began.

There was no mention of the previous day's events and Qui-Gon was glad. Not only did it keep him from focusing on it; it was an indication that what he said to Obi-Wan was correct…the council had confidence in him.

Mace Windu picked up. "In going over Ruka's records, Mi'al has discovered that he produced four vials of the midiclorian stimulation factor. However, we can only account for two of them…the one Ruka used on himself and the one that Obi-Wan brought back. A complete search of his lab has revealed nothing of them. We now know how dangerous that factor is. We have to find those remaining two vials. All Ruka's records were confiscated…so they are available for you to look at. If you need to return to Garin, a transport will be made ready for you." Windu paused and then emphasized his last words. "Find out what happened to those vials."

"There, there now Allia. It's all over and behind you now. You can let the past go and look ahead to a better future."

"Oh, Rothar you have been so good to me…especially these last weeks. I don't know what I would have done without you there. Through those horrible years with Elan…and now through this inquest. It's all been so awful. Is it really over?"

The tall dark complexioned man walked over and sat next to Allia on the sofa. He cautiously took her by the hand. In the years he had been friends with Allia, Rothar Micah had been careful not to make any action that would be interpreted as inappropriate toward a married woman. But it wasn't because he had so much respect for Allia or her marriage. It was because he was trying to protect his own reputation.

"Yes, my dear," he held her hand lightly. "It's over. Elan can no longer harm you. The Senate is happy that it was a political killing. You're free now. Free to pursue what ever will make you content. What will that be?'

Allia clasped the large hand between both of hers and pressed it to her cheek. "Rothar, what I really want is someone who loves me…who _really_ loves me. Not someone who is trying to get in good with Daddy, like Elan was." She looked deep into her companion's dark, dark brown eyes. "You've always been the perfect gentleman all these years. You've stood by me when Elan was out carousing. You listened and talked comfortingly to me after Elan came home in one of rages. You held me and let me cry on your shoulder when Elan was so mean to me. The perfect friend…the perfect gentleman. But…is that all? Is that the only feeling you have for me? Am I only a friend?" She looked down for a moment; almost afraid to ask the question…so she rephrased it. "Could you care for me?"

Rothar broke into a large gleaming smile. "Oh dear Allia. Dear sweet Allia. I have always loved you. Since we first met I have adored you. Your lovely blue eyes…like the sky on a cloudless day. Your soft blonde hair…like the finest flax. Your musical laughter. The birds would kill for a voice like yours. I fell for you the minute I laid eyes on you. But you belonged to Elan…that snake Elan. He couldn't see what he had because his eyes were on power and position. And I…I, so madly in love but not allowed the one I adored because she was wife to another. One who didn't…who couldn't appreciate her. _Ease off a little Rothar. Don't overdo or she's liable to see through it._

"How long have I yearned for someone to talk to me that way," Allia said almost breathlessly. Elan tried to when we met but…." She stood and walked away to the balcony window. "Why couldn't I see him for what he really was?"

Rothar came to stand behind the frail sad woman. He was more than a head taller than she was. Gently he rested his chin in her blonde hair while he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Because you were so innocent Allia. So innocent that you couldn't believe that such evil really existed." _Not so innocent maybe…but not dumb. Why couldn't you see?_ _He didn't exactly hide it. Were you so blind by love? _The compelling, strong, supportive friend carefully turned his small delicate companion to face him. Cupping her chin in his big hand and raising it so she looked him in the eye, he continued, "That's one of the things that amazed me. The daughter of a politician, the wife of a politician…yet you have managed to remain apart from the nasty world of politics. It passes you by…like you are a stone in a river. It washes around you and you are not moved. _You are too wise to get caught up in it. More wise than most people think. But I have learned much of you in these years. _Dear Allia…could I care for you? How could I not care for you?" _How could I pass up the opportunity to care for you? To care for the woman who can help me achieve my goals. _Very slowly he leaned down and just as his lips were so close…so close, he paused. "May I?"

Allia answered by leaning upward to meet him. They melted together into a passionate kiss that seemed to her to last forever. _Oh, Rothar! You ask if you may kiss me. You have always been so correct in our relationship. So concerned about my reputation. You are a man I could truly love._

Unseen to them both was the door that had opened just a crack not long after the pair had entered the room. Tylo had watched the entire transaction. _Again, the perfect gentleman. Always has been since I've been watching you two. Rothar has never given me a reason to mistrust him…but I'm not entirely comfortable around him. He's too perfect. Everything seems so carefully planned. Allia, for you own sake I will keep my eyes on him. You wouldn't like it if you knew…but you've been fooled before._

Shar stood before a group of five small blue skinned hyperactive beings. The Renalks, who had set up Ruka's lab on Garin. Their base had been on Garin also but in light of all that had happened with Ruka…diplomatic ships landing at his building, Jedi coming later to search the lab…they had gotten scared and fled the planet. It had caused a split in the group. That was exactly the kind of thing that was feared by some of them. That's why Ruka had had to work so hard to convince them to fund his latest research. The green blob had won them over…and look what had happened. Now the Renalks had to flee their hideout on Garin and find another.

It took only a short while for Shar to track them down. Being well known in the criminal underground that permeated the galaxy, it was just a matter of time before Shar found the right connection.

"This is what Ruka was doing on Garin," Shar argued. "The research that he promised would bring such big benefits. The vials I took from his lab contain the midiclorian stimulating thing he was looking for."

"This may be true," the leader spoke up. "We have heard of what became of Ruka. We have no use for something that will turn us into brain dead invalids. Besides, we have already put too much money into that lab. We have paid for what is in those vials. They are already ours."

_Hmm…not interested, eh? Sounds like there's some interest there or you wouldn't be so possessive._ "Very well…if you are not interested, I'll be going now."

"Stop! I said to you we already own what is in those vials. You will turn them over to us…now," he said menacingly.

Shar had not gotten as far as he had by being stupid. He shrugged his shoulders. "I can't."

"Tsor!" the blue leader called to one of his hired guns. "Take him." Tsor came forward with a blaster, which he held to Shar's chest.

"Now can you?"

"No, Byaar. I can't. I don't have them with me."

"Where are they?"

Now Shar grinned. "That is what I am here to sell you…the location."

Byaar leaped to his feet. "What if I offer to kill you?"

"Your choice, but if you do you'll never find those vials."

"Search him…and his ship."

Sometime later the enforced searches were completed…and nothing was turned up. Byaar was furious. He walked over to Shar who could see the tremble in the angry Renalk. Feeling smug Shar piped up, "I thought you had no use for something that would turn you into a brain dead invalid."

Byaar backhanded the man. However, since the Renalks were smaller than humans, the blow was just enough to make Shar wince. "You know nothing of such things. You're just a pirate, a criminal. Ruka was a genius."

"So you still think there's something to what he was doing? Fine…maybe we can strike up a deal. The location in exchange for…a few credits," he said carelessly.

Byaar was tempted to strike again…but knew it would accomplish nothing. Shar had him right where he wanted him. If the Renalk wanted those vials he would have to give Shar what he wanted…but just wait until after he got those containers…just wait.

"Very well…what is your price?"

Shar just grinned.

Manghum's cavalier attitude irritated Senator Astryx. It wasn't just his overly casual attire and the way he helped himself to a seat before he even acknowledged Astryx…a Republic senator! He wasn't used to that kind of disrespect…especially from such a nobody. However, what bothered him more was that he wondered if that attitude carried over into his work. He had already been cheated out of justice once and wasn't willing for it to happen again because this man botched the investigation. Still…Manghum had found about the two Jedi ransacking Bruck Chan's apartment. And Astryx knew that if he wanted someone who would dig at the dirt…no matter how dirty, he couldn't expect that out of the higher-class investigators. They were retained for such things as spying on cheating spouses. There was no way they would leave their clean comfortable world of hobnobbing with the elite who paid their big salaries to do the kind of thing Astryx wanted. And they wouldn't cross someone like Kar either.

Therefore Astryx held his tongue when the investigator popped into his office, propped a foot on the expensive imported desk and lit up a large dark smoke of uncertain origin.

"So we meet again gentlemen," he grinned making his dimples deepen and his eyes sparkle. "Want me back? What happened to your Jedi friends? Besides, I thought this whole thing was settled…that's what's in the news these days."

"The whole thing has been swept under the carpet, Mr. Manghum," Norr replied. "It has not been settled."

"Not happy that your boy Bruck isn't going to have to answer for what he did? Or Ruka…the one who put him up to it?"

"We feel that there is something yet to be learned of the incident," Astryx replied." This has all been wrapped up too nice and neatly and put on the shelf. We would like for you to go back and have another look at the speeder and the investigation records from the incident."

"It's been looked at…and looked at again by the Jedi. What am I looking for?"

"Look a little closer, Mr. Manghum. Look for anything…anything that may look out of the ordinary, no matter how small. Anything that you think seems odd we want to know about."

Master Jareel and Daven, his apprentice, arrived at the small dank building in one of the older sections of Coruscant. The outer wall was cracked and crumbling. Several people in faded and threadbare clothing were hanging around the area. However, when the two Jedi exited their speeder, the group quickly dispersed, nervous about why Jedi knights would be coming here. In this seedy part of the planet the unspoken code was simple. Criminals didn't rat on one another as long as they didn't try to infringe on another's territory. The poor who were forced to live here because they couldn't afford anything else didn't rat on the criminals because the hoodlums gave out credits to keep mouths shut. So crime was rampant here and everyone endured because they helped each other.

Drug dealers, smugglers, counterfeit ID printers all conducted their business out of this area. And the terrorists who had assassinated Senator Lyg'tren had been traced to this building. Jareel hesitated none but charged up to the front stoop and entered the ramshackle structure. Daven was slower only because he had taken a glance around at the retreating poor who didn't want to be cornered into answering any questions or subjected to Jedi mind tricks. His attention was quickly brought back and he bounded up the couple of steps behind his master.

The lift which was to take them to the fourth floor was in no better shape than the building. It screeched with the effort and rose very slowly…much to Jareel's impatient chagrin. "A space slug could get us there faster."

"But it wouldn't be nearly as adventurous, Master," Daven grinned.

"Oh, but you learn the bad things from me too fast…like sarcasm. Put as much concentration on learning your lessons, boy," Jareel smiled a dazzling white smile as he pounded his apprentice on the back.

Jareel reached between the hesitant doors of the lift and encouraged them to open. The two Jedi walked down the corridor looking at numbers that were painted on and carved into the doors…the metal identifiers having long been lost.

"Here…this is the number. Should have been looking for the lock…probably the only door with one," the tall blonde Jedi master muttered.

After the room had been connected with the terrorists, the authorities had placed a magnetic lock on the outside to keep the local criminals from tampering while the investigation was ongoing. Jareel produced a keycard and passed it through the scanner on the lock. The red light turned green and the maglock released. The Jedi pushed the door open and entered.

It looked like just another junked apartment in the lawless part of the district at first glance. At second glance however, it was easy to see that the local authorities had been busy at work looking through the apartment's contents and cataloging the items. The largest grouping was "miscellaneous"…probably meaningless junk but nothing was thrown out until certainty was established about its worth or lack of.

The Jedi had already talked to the investigators about what had been found. This trip wasn't really necessary…Jareel didn't really expect to find anything new. However, he did believe in being thorough…and knew that sometimes communications broke down between the Jedi and local security…due to jealousy. The security forces did not like having the Jedi look over their shoulder, implying they couldn't do their job.

Daven walked slowly through the room, giving things a once over while his master began looking at items that had been bagged and tagged. Nothing surprising…literature about the Alliance for a Free Unala, a small weapons stash, anti-Republic holovids, some assorted personal effects, fake identification papers, miscellaneous items. All that seemed to confirm that this was a hideout for the terrorist group that had been stalking Elan Lyg'tren.

The fake ID's probably made travel off planet easier for them Jareel guessed. Even though he knew it probably was in vain he made note of the names. These could be recurring aliases…or could be a name used once and then the ID discarded. Either way it hurt nothing to have the names…and it may even prove useful. There seemed to be no significant discrepancies between what the security police told him and what he observed. That was good…they didn't seem to be trying to hold anything back on him.

This case, obviously, was high profile and the security force was especially unhappy to be upstaged on it by the Jedi…even though they grudgingly admitted the Jedi had some resources at their disposal that the security police didn't have.

"I've seen enough. Anything else, Daven?" Jareel said flatly.

"There doesn't appear to be much to see, Master."

"No. Apparently they didn't intend to stay long. Well, we've seen it for ourselves. Let's get going. We have a transport to Unala waiting for us."

Allia was happy…for the first time in several years she was truly happy. Rothar had hardly left her side. He listened to her, really listened. Gently he was prodding her to think about what she would do now. Allia knew she needed to get on with her life…but she wanted some time to just be able to enjoy being away from that tyrant Elan, time to enjoy Tylo's company. She had been overjoyed to see him safe…and she noted that he seemed different. He was quieter, a little more mature acting. It must have been whatever happened on Garin.

Allia couldn't know that the posttraumatic stress syndrome was an invented diagnosis. Tylo had confessed all to his grandfather. Kar was angry with the impertinent behavior that Tylo had been engaging in. Hadn't he learned his lesson from that assault case? Nevertheless, as always Kar had stepped in and came up with a way for Tylo to not only be able to separate himself from the whole Ruka incident, but also to look like a poor abused victim. The lie Kar built was that Tylo had escaped Ruka's lab and had wandered around Garin until someone took him in and helped him. Kar had been contacted at that point and sent a transport to bring his grandson to his home on Harponion. Tylo supposedly could remember nothing of what happened while he was Ruka's prisoner.

Kar had a doctor in his employ anyway. A physician to care for Kar's smuggling operatives when they had run-ins with law enforcement. It got to be too expensive…and too questionable for an injured smuggler to have wounds treated at a hospital. Police were usually notified and a man would have to be rescued…or eliminated. So Kar got smart and bought himself a doctor. This doctor examined Tylo and made the posttraumatic stress syndrome diagnosis. He had even appeared in the Senate before the inquest into the assassination to convince them that not only would it do no good for Tylo to testify since he remembered nothing, it might actually cause harm by trying to force him to relieve such an obviously harrowing experience.

All of this had been hidden from Allia. Kar knew his daughter was strong in spite of all she had been through…still he knew well her drug habits and he didn't trust her to be able to keep the truth to herself. He had sweated her statement to the Senate, wondering if she would crack under the pressure and let on that she had helped set Elan up for the assassination. That was his main reason for being by her side during her testimony…and he had been ready at a second's notice to step up and suggest she was too emotionally wrought and insist on a break if she had broached that subject.

Kar was determined to mop up this mess and tie up the loose ends from it. Tylo had been taken care of. And he was very much changed. The arrogant young jerk was much quieter, more focused and very determined. Kar was happy…and quite frankly, amazed to see the degree of change. Perhaps this was an indication of a new, more behaved Tylo he mused. Kar grinned as he gave a silent thanks to Ruka for straightening out his grandson. Where so many threats and brushes with the law had failed, Ruka had succeeded. Kar laughed at the irony.

Now…Allia. He wanted her back on Harponion where he could keep an eye on her. And he wanted her off those drugs. She was indeed a strong woman…and wily. She had found ways to use her marriage to Elan to her advantage even though she was miserable being married to the man. Kar knew she could be useful in his organization…but not while she was relying on those drugs. He had to get her back to Harponion.

Tylo knew this. And he could see the growing attraction between Allia and Rothar. If she got too deeply involved with that man…there's no way she'd give in and go home to Daddy. Tylo watched his mother getting ready to go out to eat with her new suitor.

"Mom, where you going?"

"Rothar and I are going for brunch. Would you like to come along?" She practically beamed. He hadn't seen his mother look so well in years. He was glad for that…but still uncertain about this character.

"Ah…no. I would just be in the way. You've known him for a long time, haven't you?"

"Yes, you know that. Why all the questions?"

"Just looking out for you. Now that Elan's out of the way, don't you want to enjoy your freedom? Valon said he had a place for both of us in his organization. I was thinking about taking him up on it. Why don't you? We could go to Harponion and start over."

"I am starting over, Tylo dear. No, I don't want to work for Daddy. I've been a politician's daughter and a politician's wife. And I'm tired of all that power struggle, mud slinging, get the other person before he gets you. I want a different life. Rothar is a businessman. A nice stable businessman. He could give us a good life Tylo. You should get to know him better. I'm sure he would be pleased to let you work your way up through his company."

Tylo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that his mother was attracted to Rothar, but…. "You're not actually thinking about marrying him, are you?"

"Well, that would be presumptuous since he has given me no reason to think he will ask. But a girl has to be prepared for anything." And she was smiling just like a little girl, eyes twinkling.

Was this the same woman he was used to seeing sprawled across the bed every night, half out of her mind on drugs? Kar definitely needed to know about this.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered a large room in the Jedi temple. Several beings were scattered around it…some hunched over computer terminals, some bent over objects that the Jedi master wasn't sure he could identify but sure seemed to be holding the interest of the beings studying them. He crossed to a terminal currently in use by a light green creature of medium height. At the approach of the two Jedi he lifted his thin face and smiled, making his amber eyes twinkle.

"I thought I would be getting a visit from you," he extended his hand to the elder Jedi and then to his apprentice.

"Truly?" Qui-Gon seemed surprised. "Gannt, when did your Force sensitivity increase enough to give you such foresight?"

"Since Master Yoda told me you had been assigned to the missing vials case." Gantt grinned slyly.

"Hmm…your humor sensitivity has increased as well. So, what is your part in this?"

"Well…you remember that big shipment of material that was brought back from Ruka's lab? Your friend was a meticulous…I would go so far as to say an obsessive record keeper. Mi'al showed me Ruka's lab notes. Although I don't understand all that black magic he was doing, I could at least recognize that he was writing down almost every time he sat down at the lab bench. Everything logged in detail."

"Yes, I've heard this," Qui-Gon replied with a touch of impatience in his voice…not seeing the connection.

"Well…fortunately for us he was as meticulous in his business dealings. Here we have detailed records of every transaction he made…lab supplies bought, payments from his financiers…inflow and outflow of cash, material, and people."

"But no record of the outflow of two vials I'll bet."

Gannt grinned. "Even if it is here…there's the unfortunate part of the news."

Qui-Gon frowned, drawing down the corners of his moustache with the motion. "Which is…"

"Everything is encoded. Apparently he didn't think anyone wise enough to follow his experiments so he didn't bother…but his other records…. I suppose it was protection for himself, his backers and his clients. We've figured some of this out…but he was so thorough in what he did that he changed codes frequently. We still have a lot of work ahead of us in decoding all this. The computer helps of course. You are free to look through what we have figured out so far. Yoda thought there might be some information in there that might at least give you a starting point…a client maybe who might have the vials."

The Jedi master sighed, "Very well. There seems to be little else to go on. We may as well begin with what is easily at hand."

"All right then," Gannt rose slowly and led the two Jedi to a nearby terminal. He sat down and began speed punching on the keyboard.

"Is that a characteristic of your race…or your job?" Qui-Gon asked in surprise.

"An innate job hazard. Tapping on keys all day gives you a lot of practice. Now…this is set up to be user friendly even to layman like you," Gannt grinned. "I've set up a simple menu of the categories of information. Pick a number and go browse." Gannt rose and said over his shoulder as he walked away. "Any questions just let me know."

The tall Jedi settled himself before the terminal as Obi-Wan pulled up a chair next to him. Glancing over the categories, Qui-Gon chose number one…cash inflow. A list came up on the screen…dates, amounts, source, disposition. Indeed he was thorough. However, the record was not long…the notation at the bottom explained that this was the extent of the decoding thus far. The names meant nothing to Qui-Gon but he noted that they were names of individuals…not company names. It was not a surprise…and those names many not even be legitimate names. Nevertheless he copied the information to a data tape. Since Ruka had encoded the names, they may be real names…but he wouldn't count on it.

Returning to the menu he stepped through each category…disbursements, lab supplies needed, lab supplies purchased, chemicals disposed of due to contamination, a listing of broken lab equipment, a wish list of lab equipment. Gannt was right…Ruka was an obsessive list keeper. It was long and tedious work and the only conversation that passed between the two Jedi were comments on the Klastarian's tendency to keep such detailed lists.

Just when the Jedi master was sure he was going to fall asleep from boredom, he found something of more interest. Ruka had kept a list of employees…vital statistics, salary, special talents and abilities, things the green blob didn't trust about each one, a summary of his personal opinion of every person in his employ in the lab on Garin.

Qui-Gon sat back and rubbed his stiff neck. He considered, "Ruka could have given instructions to one of his workers to 'rescue' his midiclorian stimulator in case of unwelcome visitors."

"Or…it wouldn't even have to be in that case," Obi-Wan added. "After Ruka treated himself and decided it was working, he may have sent the other vials off planet for safe keeping. If he was planning to come to Coruscant as soon as he had enough ability to channel the Force, he may have planned on relocating the lab in anticipation of his take over."

"True, true," Qui-Gon muttered as he gently tugged at the brown and grey strands of his beard. "We found bodies in the lab that I bet will line up with some of these names. All we have to do is find out who isn't on this list and we at least have a place to start looking."

"What if all the names are accounted for Master?" Obi-Wan asked, his brow furrowed.

"Then my young padawan, we must look elsewhere."

Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum didn't often come to the executive dining room to eat, preferring to lunch in the small private room adjoining his office. It wasn't that he thought his position so lofty that he needed to shut himself away from the other members of the Republic government. Rather it was a matter of merely wanting to get away from government business during his lunch…an oasis in his day. However, his appearance in the dining room was sure to draw a crowd of bureaucrats who wanted to conduct what business they could during this time that they would not have to get an appointment for.

Today was a different matter though. Today Valorum hoped to draw senators to him…certain senators that is. He still had a feeling that something was rotten about the way the Lyg'tren assassination inquiry was handled. So he hoped to seek out representatives who he knew had no love for Elan Lyg'tren. He wanted to hear all the gossip he could consume during his lunchtime. True enough gossip was often inflated and misleading…but a majority of it was born from a kernel of truth…and that's what he wanted…those truths…those hidden truths.

As he expected, at his entrance a stir went through the bureaucrats in the room and several of them tried to seem casual as they made their way to him…as casual as they could seem while they were hurrying to be the first to gain Valorum's ear. Valorum smiled in spite of himself. The display was humorous…more, it was ludicrous. The way adults would carry on…adults elected to be representatives of whole planets squabbling like children.

The first to reach him bowed low. "Supreme Chancellor, I do hope you understand that the actions of three radical fools in carrying out the assassination of Senator Lyg'tren do not represent the view of an entire planet."

"Of course," Valorum reassured him. "It never crossed my mind to think otherwise, Senator. Unala has always been a loyal member of the Republic."

Then a creature with very wrinkled light brown skin shoved his short, stout body against the Unala representative, pushing him out of the way. He didn't bother to hide his disdain, "Hmph! The Republic is better off without Lyg'tren. He was a simpering fool and a well-known crook! Those three did our government a great service."

_Ah yes! Tass Fuala, I should have known you wouldn't hesitate to speak your mind. Perhaps you might be of use to me._ Valorum considered the humanoid before him. "Senator Fuala those are severe charges."

"But true!"

"Not true." "Don't listen to him, Chancellor." A couple of dissenters stood nearby.

"Perhaps you would join me for lunch so we can discuss this?"

"At your service."

The chancellor chose a corner table to reduce the number of eavesdropping ears. Immediately a steward appeared to list the day's entrees and inquire for the order of the two occupants of the out of the way booth.

"OK Tass," Valorum dropped all formality as he watched the steward walk away. "You've got me and you've got something you want to say. Let's have it."

"Chancellor," Fuala inclined his head. "Know me so well?"

"Yes." The answer was short and flat…and caught the creature off guard. He was not ready with his next response.

"Ah…well, I was hoping that since Lyg'tren is out of the way, the legislation I introduced about mining taxes on my planet might have a chance. Elan was leading the opposition to that, you know."

"How could I forget? You filibustered the Senate for days the last time Elan tried to bring the no vote to the floor."

"So, do you think it has a chance?"

"Tass, I'm sure you are a better judge of that than I. You are the one who has been courting votes for it."

"But how do you stand on it, Supreme Chancellor?" His voice was smooth as the title rolled off his tongue.

_Trying to butter me up, eh? Well, let's get to what I want to talk about…and have a little fun with you at the same time._ Valorum brought his water glass up for a drink to hide his smile. "Well, I don't know. I think Elan had some good points in his argument. If the Republic is going to enforce a tax on a planet, then that money should go to the Republic. We have to pay people to enforce this and account for the money."

Fuala was shaking with anger. "You know as well as I do that Lyg'tren had no such considerations in his mind when he tried to defeat the tax. He merely wanted that money funneled into his own pet projects."

"I could say the same for you, Tass. If that money stays on your planet instead of coming to the Republic, how do I know you aren't just funneling it into your pet projects?"

The steward brought their food. Valorum made a great show of ignoring Senator Fuala while he was actually watching his trembling hands. He had the shortest temper of any senator that Valorum knew…and when he was angry he liked to let it out. The chancellor hoped to funnel that output into obtaining some information.

Before Fuala could get his retort out, Valorum said, "This thing with you and Elan. Is it just political or could it be…mmm…personal too?" _Don't sound too innocent or he'll never buy it._

"Elan Lyg'tren is the sorriest excuse for a senator that I have ever known…and if you weren't shut up in your ivory tower so much you'd know it!"

"Really? He always seemed capable to me."

"That's because of your ivory tower. If you'd interacted with him as I have you'd see more than the mask he wears in the Senate. Not only does he not care about his planet, he cares nothing for his own family." Fuala realized as soon as he said the words, he'd said something he didn't mean to let slip out.

But Valorum seemed not to notice the reaction as he concentrated on his food. "Really? Not a family man…well, even the best of us get caught up in our jobs. I'm sure he was just overworked. You must sometimes neglect your family when important business comes up."

Fuala was hooked. "No, you don't understand." He leaned forward conspiratorially. "He was…you know…sleeping around on Allia. That wonderful sweet woman…did you see how she conducted herself during the inquiry…for the sake of that serpent," he spat.

"Elan?" _Sure, everybody's heard that…even me in my ivory tower. Can't you do better than that?_ "Well, I had seen him at a few receptions with a couple of women, but…"

"Why do you think she did it?" Fuala seemed lost in thought.

"Excuse me?" _Whoa! I missed the boat. When did we change rides?_

"I heard that Allia knew that Elan was slipping around. Why do you think she defended him in that inquiry?"

"Defended him? It sounded to me like she confessed some of his darker side." _Were we in the same room?_

"Yes," Fuala waved his hand dismissively. "But she downplayed it. Made it sound like a little slip now and again."

Valorum stopped in mid-bite. _Were we in the same room? Did she do that good a job at speaking with her emotions that you didn't hear her words?_

Fuala looked around and leaned in the chancellor's direction again. "You know I heard she was so upset over Elan that she was seeing a doctor about it. You know…tranquilizers to help her cope."

"Hmm…but I suppose we really shouldn't be gossiping, spreading unsubstantiated rumors." _Can you substantiate any of these rumors? Can you leave it alone? A little more fun…and a challenge to see if you can put your money where your mouth is._ "I heard an interesting rumor today."_ Sure I did…I heard it from me! _"I heard Allia is going to run for Elan's vacant senate seat," Valorum said with practiced calm.

"What! Surely you jest. She's no more capable of holding that seat than Elan was."

"I don't know. She seems to handle herself well. Allia sure seemed to know how to work people at the functions I've seen her at. And…there is her father. Face it, having powerful Valon Kar as a father is not going to hurt her chances."

"Poo! Kar is dirty too." Fuala stopped and seemed to fall into thought. Slowly he said, "If you were to see something more credible than gossip, would you be willing to _not_ support her bid for the senate seat."

"Well, as supreme chancellor I would like to know of any one's unfitness to hold their position. If you truly have something about Allia…not gossip," Valorum wagged his finger at Fuala, "then, of course, I would like to know about it."

Senator Fuala sat back and grinned. He attacked his meal with a new appetite now.

Does he really have something…or is that just wishful thinking. A thought that he is using me? I'll have my eye on you Tass Fuala. You're not exactly clean yourself.

"Yes, it's true. Why do you think I would lie about it," Tylo huffed.

"It's not that I don't believe you, my boy," Valon Kar answered into the communications panel from his office. "I just want to make sure you have your facts straight. Allia is actually thinking about marrying Rothar?"

"She said he could provide a good life for her. She didn't come right out and say she was going to marry him…but she said she had to be prepared for anything."

"Hmm…this is not a happy development. I had hoped to get her back here where I could keep an eye on her. She knows too much to be trusted while she's still on that dope. You've been around this man…what do you know about him?"

"Not much. She's known him for years…but I never had much reason to hang around. Allia always called him up whenever she was upset and he would come over when Elan wasn't around. They talked a lot. She always cried on his shoulder."

"That's all they did…talk? You're sure."

"As far as I know. She always said he was the perfect gentleman…never misbehaved toward her. Said he was the best friend she had."

"It could be as she says. She sure needed someone to be supportive of her the way Elan treated her."

"I don't know. He seems awful oily to me. All those little speeches he makes to her. Almost sounds like he memorizes them. The times I've seen them together recently the most he has done is kiss her. He does seem like the perfect gentleman."

"But no one is perfect."

Private investigator Manghum was a familiar and unwelcome sight to the security force officials in this district of Coruscant. Not only was he cocky…he was often right. That made his self-assured attitude harder to take.

"Your turn to deal with him, Pree." The sergeant at the front desk stood, grabbed his coffee mug and walked hurriedly from the room.

"Hey," Pree cried out. "Damn!" The uniformed man tried to bury himself deeper in what he was doing…but he knew it would do no good. Someone had to man the front desk…and that someone had to deal with Manghum.

He walked in and leaned on the desk, certain Pree had heard his entrance. That door screeched wickedly every time it opened. But he also had dealt with Pree and knew he could stand there the rest of the day and into late night before the man would acknowledge him.

"Hey Pree. Let's have some service."

Pree sighed and turned to see the sight he wanted the most to _not_ see…Manghum leaning on the desk, grinning from ear to ear. Deep dimples, black hair and moustache. The women on the security force thought he was "a major hunk" as they put it. _Why couldn't one of them be on duty right now?_

"What'll ya have Manghum?" Pree said in exasperation.

"Is that anyway to greet your favorite PI? I'm hurt."

"Do you have business or shall I go back to what I was doing?"

"OK…don't get yourself into a lather. Need to see the records on that speeder crash…the one where the senators' kids got killed."

"Again? What's the matter? Your memory that bad? Or you just now learned how to read?"

"You know you're cute when you're like that!" Manghum reached over and pinched Pree's chubby cheek.

"Hey!" Pree slapped the hand away. "Next time I'll have your butt for assaulting a security officer." He walked away and plopped down at a computer terminal.

"Assault? Have you gotten that soft that a pinch is assault? The only thing assaulted was your pride."

"Shut up or get out…that's your choice."

"Man, no more caffeine for you."

Pree looked at the information that came up on the monitor. Then he leaned back in his chair and grinned. "Sorry pretty boy, no can do."

"C'mon Pree."

"Serious man. Those records have been sealed. Authorized personnel only."

"What? Are you jerking me around?"

"Come see for yourself."

And so he did. Manghum hurried around and looked over Pree's shoulder. There on the screen in large red letters…AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.

"Damn! Who did that?"

"How would I know?" Pree said in exasperation as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Byaar! Byaar!" The small blue creature was frantic as he charged into the room where the Renalk was having a business meeting with his men. The business at hand was their latest black market shipment and the short blue being was not happy at the interruption.

"Silence! How dare you burst in here like that!" he yelled as he drew himself up from his chair.

The offender suddenly realized the nature of his crime and was immediately penitent before his short-tempered boss. He lowered his head and bowed slightly. Keeping his head down he replied, "My deepest apologies. The news I have is very important. I thought you would want to know at once."

"What is so important?" Byaar sank back into his chair.

"The vials. The ones you purchased from Ruka's associate," the underling hesitated, fearing the outpouring of rage he knew would come.

Now he had his boss' complete attention. "Yes…what about them? Continue!"

"We have been examining the contents…to study the compound as you ordered." Another hesitation.

"What is it!" Byaar yelled.

"It is just water…colored water."

"What!" he roared as he leaped to his feet. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," the reply was small and quiet.

"Cosca!" Byaar yelled and another little blue creature ran into the room. "Take a ship and some men! Go back to the pickup point where you met Shar. He has tricked me. I want him," Byaar leaned into Cosca's face. "Don't come back until you find him."

"But what if we can't find him? He could be anywhere by now?" Cosca almost whined.

Byaar's eyes took on a malicious glint. "If you can't find him, then you'd better get lost yourself."

The next morning Manghum was sitting at Astryx's door before any senator had even arrived in the building. When the receptionist entered she was quite put out by this brash man.

"Senator Astryx is very busy. He sees no one without an appointment. Now, if you'd like I can put you down…"

"He'll want to see me. I'll just wait. Thank you."

So Manghum took a seat where he would be sure to be seen by the senator as soon as he entered…much to the receptionist's chagrin. But he just stared back with his twinkling eyes and dimpled grin. He had learned to use that to his advantage…and it worked a lot. However, Ms. Ice Factory seemed to be immune. He didn't let that discourage him though. Every time she shot him that icy stare he would smile all the more. It became a game to him…which one would give in first. He was determined it wouldn't be him!

Just when he decided he'd been too hasty…and it might be him who gave in first Astryx came through the door.

He called out, "Good morn…." his voice cut off at the sight of the PI.

"I'm sorry sir. I told him you were busy and he needed to make an appointment."

"It's all right. I'll see him. Come on in."

Manghum followed the senator into his office…but not before he paused and looked over his shoulder to give the receptionist a victory grin. She quickly turned away in a huff.

"What is it? Did you find something all ready?"

"I found nothing Senator. They won't let me see the records."

"What?" he retorted.

"The records have been sealed…authorized personnel. That doesn't include me."

"Sealed," Astryx repeated in disbelief. "By who?"

Manghum just shrugged.

The senator fell into his chair and was silent a moment. "They can't do that. I have a right to know what happened to my son. Someone's trying to hide something." His eyes roved around the office as he thought. Then turning to the investigator he finally said, "You just sit tight. I'll get back with you."

"Whatever you say boss." Manghum disappeared through the door. On his way out he stopped at the receptionist's desk. "You have a nice day, ma'am," he said with a grin.

She turned away in exasperation and Manghum stifled a laugh on the way out.

The doors to the temple hospital swished open, admitting Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. The Jedi master inquired of the whereabouts of the chief healer and was directed down a hallway.

"Mi'al," Qui-Gon said in greeting as he entered the indicated room.

"Obi-Wan, can't you keep him reigned in a little? Always causing a disturbance. Won't give a poor healer a rest," Mi'al grinned.

"Won't give a padawan a rest either," Obi-Wan ventured wondering how his jest would register with his master.

But Qui-Gon acted as if he had heard neither barb. "We spoke briefly yesterday."

"Yes. You wanted to know about those bodies we found in Ruka's lab on Garin. Some of the human ones we have ID'ed. The remaining…I don't know. Even with the vast records we have, so far I haven't been able to turn up names for them. They have gone through enough ID changes that they have become lost in the system…or they could have had their appearance altered. Any number of things."

"Hmm…. And what about the other bodies?"

"The canines? Still working on that. I'll be honest with you. I haven't seen this exact species before. Canine-like species, yes…but not this exact one. I'm still trying to figure out where they are native to."

"Cause of death the same for all?"

"Yes. Bones in the neck and trachea crushed in all of them…like they had been violently choked but no finger or hand marks on the necks."

"Ruka no doubt. Can you give me a list of names that you have ID'ed?"

"Of course. Then you are going to try to ID the rest?"

"A big order, Mi'al…but necessary. We've got to account for all of them. My only starting place to begin my search for those vials."

"So, it's true that Gannt was able to decode Ruka's records."

"Some of them. He's still working on it though. He has just a small part finished…but an important part. We have a list of Ruka's workers…that's why I want the list of bodies you have established the identity of."

"Hmm…Gannt's good at what he does." Mi'al turned to print out a list of names for the Jedi master. "So now you know who all was working in that lab?"

"Except for one name. There's one name that has defied all attempts…so far, at decoding. I don't know what was so special about that one name…but it seems to have been tampered with…according to Gannt. The person in question was only a lab assistant…so I don't know what was so special about him…unless of course he's the one we are looking for."

Valorum hoped he wasn't being too obvious in making himself more accessible in the last couple of days. If he knew these senators…and in general terms he did, they would catch on that something was up and would be wary of him. He had set himself the task of finding out more about the Lyg'tren's…for Qui-Gon's sake, and he was determined to follow through.

"Senator Salim-oon, so good to see you!" Valorum called out to the arthropod who was exiting his office.

The senator extended a long thin leg to the chancellor who tried not to let his xenophobia overcome him at shaking…hands with a giant insect. He couldn't help but think of smaller versions that he had so carelessly crushed beneath his heel. _Ironic…some of these bureaucrats would so quickly crush you the same way._

"Supreme Chancellor." Salim-oon bowed his head with the title…but this was one senator that Valorum still felt had some respect for the government and was truly trying to do the job he'd been elected to.

_An insect rather than a snake_ Valorum thought with a small smile.

"What brings you away from your office? Don't tell me that you've suddenly been given less work," the senator smiled.

"Even if it were true, I'd never admit it," the chancellor said conspiratorially. "Every one must think I'm overloaded whether I truly am or not."

"Finis, your ability to retain your humor in your position amazes me…but, truly, why are you out wandering the hallways?"

"I didn't realize that going back to my office was 'wandering the hallways', but I was told yesterday that I had ensconced myself in an ivory tower. So I decided to roust of few senators today." Valorum chuckled. "You should have seen Senator Vesna when the supreme chancellor showed up in his office unannounced and unexpected."

"Finis! Shame on you. Probably almost gave the fellow cardiac failure." Then the arthropod looked about and leaned closer. Valorum fought the instinct to pull away from the big bug. "Tell me…was he truly working? Or was he running his 'other business'?"

"Oh, you mean his 'trade business'? He still doesn't realize that everyone in the Senate knows he is operating what is essentially a smuggling operation."

"He treads the very edge of the laws. Do you think you'll ever get enough on him to prosecute?"

"A matter of time…a matter of time. The more confident he becomes of himself, the closer he comes to the limit of the law. He is being watched, friend."

"So…that is why you 'dropped in' on him?"

"Ah…no, actually." Valorum came to a halt and surreptitiously glanced around for listening ears. "Sal, we've known each other a long time. I've trusted you with sensitive information in the past."

"Yes, Finis?"

"Can you tell me, without telling anyone I asked, what you know—not what you've heard, but what you know about Elan Lyg'tren?"

"What I know can fill a thimble. What I've heard could fill a star cruiser."

"So I'm finding out. Very well…what have you heard?"

The senator put his long thin front leg to his…chin Valorum supposed, and thought. "He is a cheat, a liar, a double dealer, given to rage, not to be trusted. He cares nothing for his wife…only married her because she was Kar's daughter. Kar hates him. He hates Kar. Allia hates them both. Tylo hates everybody…"

"Enough…." Valorum raised his hands in surrender.

"Why this sudden interest in a dead man, Finis?"

The chancellor was slow to answer…giving his companion time to speculate.

"That was quite a show Kar put on in the Senate," Sal asked obliquely.

"Yes," Valorum said noncommittally.

The senator studied Valorum for a moment.

"What?" he finally said.

"Just wondering Finis…what's going on in that head of yours. You aren't giving much away."

"I can't afford to, Sal. I'm the supreme chancellor, remember."

"Of course, Chancellor. I shall keep my ears open about Lyg'tren and Kar."

Valorum tried to keep his expression neutral. "I've made no requests of you, Sal."

"That's right Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum. I don't need requests made to help out a friend. I don't know what's up…but knowing you I'm sure it's for the best."

Valorum watched the insectoid scurry down the hallway. _Fuala brought up Lyg'tren himself. Vesna let his opinion about the inquiry be known…he brought it up. I can trust Sal to keep a confidence. I'd better ease off a bit. If too many people start digging for information at once…_

When it came to sitting down at a table to gather his thoughts and outline strategy, Qui-Gon preferred to resort to something old fashioned. He laid a pad of paper and pen on the table. Obi-Wan just grinned. They'd had this discussion more than once…and he'd let it go this time…just this time.

"So here is what we know. The two vials were supposedly in the lab, according to Ruka's notes. He was an obsessive note taker and list keeper. Every broken instrument that went out of his lab was noted…but nothing about these vials going out. At least in his lab notes…the non-coded ones, or in the deciphered section of his business records. That leaves two possibilities. One, someone took them without Ruka's knowledge. Ruka was ruthless, no regard for life. Did anyone have the nerve to steal from him? Or, the second possibility is that Ruka sent them away for safe keeping…away from his lab, in case it was infiltrated or raided. In that case it makes sense that he would _not_ record the vials being taken away. Either way…they were there and now they are not.

Whether the containers were taken with Ruka's knowledge or not, it would be more likely that someone on the inside took them away from the lab. Ruka's too smart and too watchful for someone to merely come help themselves. So, it probably was someone who worked for him. That leaves us with this list from his records of employees. The names with a check mark have been identified as one of the bodies found in his lab. He had a small staff but that still leaves us with three names unaccounted for…with two unidentified bodies. Also, there is that coded lab assistant name that Gannt hasn't figured out yet. Maybe that's why his name was coded differently…he may be the one. If that's the case…I'm not sure where that leaves us. But first we need to see if we can match any of these names with the bodies we still have. That would give us one name…and the coded name."

The Jedi master paused to take a breath after his quick summary of what they had found out.

"Has Mi'al found out anything more about those canine creatures?"

"He is researching that now. He's trying to narrow down the species more closely. There are some that are close…slight differences. But if he can nail the species, it would narrow down their planet of origin."

"But we don't know that that's where they came to Garin from," Obi-Wan objected.

"True. However, it would give us a starting point to try to find out more about them. Chances are a group that appeared to be working together like that left the planet together. A group…an organized group will be easier to trace…especially if they have criminal ties."

"That's a good assumption if they were working with Ruka. I wonder why he killed all his workers?"

"Evil needs no reason, Padawan. Evil has no loyalty, no respect for others. He may have just lost his temper and with his new ability…just murdered them all. Or he may have used them as target practice. We'll probably never know."

"Unless we find this one person."

"Gannt, you said you have some new information for us?" Qui-Gon began without preamble as he burst into the workroom.

Gannt had known the Jedi master for some time…and knew he generally was all business. That's what made giving him a hard time all the more fun. Without looking away from what he was doing, Gannt began a one sided dialogue.

"Hello Gannt. It's good to see you again. I hope you are well. Why, yes, thank you Qui-Gon I am quite well. Thank you for asking. And you…are you well? Fine as always. So kind of you to be concerned."

Qui-Gon was trying to hold back the smile that threatened to lift the corners of his moustache. "OK, I get it. I get it." Then with an exaggerated bow he said, "Good day, kind Gannt. May I inquire as to your well being this fine day? Oh you don't say…a little indigestion. Tsk, tsk too bad. Must come from all those barbs you shoot. If you wouldn't wound your friends life might be more agreeable with you."

Gannt was less successful at holding back his amusement however…as was Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan!" Gannt was breathless. "I had no idea he had that in him. You must warn me next time before I enter his trap."

"Sorry Gannt. I didn't know he had that in him either. You're on your own."

"Now," Qui-Gon began in a controlled tone. "We have dispensed with the pleasantries. Can we get to the business at hand…the job we are supposed to be carrying out?"

"OK, OK," Gannt conceded. "You just need to lighten up occasionally. I don't know what's important information and what isn't…but I thought you might want to see this section we've just broken. From Ruka's journal. There is a detailed account of the setup of that lab on Garin. Including a name…more than a name actually. Here look. This is who was backing his research and funded that lab…his money men."

"Byaar Byord," Qui-Gon read from the screen. "A past acquaintance of Ruka's."

"So you know him?"

"I know of him. Leader of a group of Renalks who have been active in the criminal underground for some time now. His reputation is too well known for him to be very deeply hidden though. He funds too much black market activity to keep a very low profile. Always on the move…but easily trackable. He has to rely more on protection than hiding." Qui-Gon straightened. "He probably would be interested in those vials. I'm willing to bet if we find Byaar, we'll find them."

"If they are always on the move Master, how will we find them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Simple my young padawan, simple." Qui-Gon turned to exit, leaving Gannt and Obi-Wan exchanging puzzled looks.

"Chief, good to see you again. You remember my apprentice."

"Of course. Obi-Wan Kenobi. You must have a new assignment. What can I do to help?"

"An old acquaintance of yours, Byaar Byord."

"Ah, yes! Good ol' Byaar. He fled Garin after this incident with Ruka."

"I knew you would be keeping an eye on him. Do you know where he is now?"

"We just found him a day or so ago. You're in luck. Did he have involvement with Ruka? Is that why you are after him?"

"Ah…yes." Qui-Gon knew he couldn't tell all he knew about the missing vials…but it was true that there was a tie between Byaar and Ruka."

"Lots of traffic in and out of his place already. He's holed up on Thilles…a non-Republic planet. So my official orders are hands off…track and watch. In the meantime negotiations are going on with the government of Thilles to allow us to come on-planet. I'm not confident that will happen though. Byaar's not stupid. He picks his hideouts for a reason."

"Hmm…that may present a difficulty for us then. We must talk with the Jedi council about this. Thanks for the information."

"Yeah…next time come in with something a little more challenging, eh?"

Senator Astryx had been waiting for almost half an hour now in the morning sunlight…and was more concerned about being conspicuous than about waiting. Several arriving senators had inquired about him standing on the landing pad. He checked his chrono once more and scanned the sky. He wasn't sure how much longer he wanted to wait…and considered how hard it would be to get an appointment with the supreme chancellor for today. Just at the point where he had almost decided to give up the wait, the familiar transport came into view.

Astryx straightened his jacket, ran a hand through his hair and thought back over his request. The chancellor's transport set down smoothly on the hover pad just off the senate building. A door swished open and a ramp slid out. Supreme Chancellor Valorum regally descended the ramp, dressed in his severe black tunic and trousers which made his snowy hair seem all the more white.

"Senator Astryx. Hello, waiting for someone?" Valorum offered his hand.

"Actually, yes. I was waiting for you, Chancellor. May I talk with you?"

Valorum was used to government officials big and small pulling the same maneuver…lying in wait for him to arrive at some place or other so they could get a few words in instead of waiting for an appointment. Unfortunately, these "just a word" sessions usually turned into much more than that. Based on that experience, Valorum began to shake his head. "I'm sure what you have is important but…"

"Please," Astryx interrupted. "I promise you it won't take a minute."

Valorum looked at the senator. What was that look in his eye? Desperation, anger? He wasn't sure…but the man wasn't hiding his feelings well. The chancellor decided to take a chance. "I can only give you the time it takes to walk to my office." He turned and headed that direction.

"Chancellor, the records on the investigation of the speeder crash that killed my son, Yaruth, have been sealed."

"Sealed," Valorum's forehead creased in confusion. _Who would do that…and why?_ _And why are you so interested in a solved crime? _ "They aren't classified documents. The only people who would do that…would be the parents I would think. Maybe…"

"No," Astryx quickly said. "I checked with Norr and Maird. They didn't request it. My inquiries into this have been met with silence. No one seems to know anything."

"That is very strange, Senator."

"I have a right to that information…my son…"

"Yes. I agree. You do have a right to it. No one will help you? Is that what you came to me for? Help?"

"Yes, Chancellor," the senator replied in a quiet voice. He came to a halt. "I know you are busy and this must seem like a trivial thing…."

"No, Quo'tar, it is not trivial. You do have a right to the information about your son. I'll look into it and see what I can find out."

"Thank you, Chancellor."

Valorum gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and turned to continue to his office. _Strange. Who would do this…and why does he want to dig back into that?_

"So Byaar Byord is now on Thilles, running his operation from there. According to what the security chief told us, the timing of the move was shortly after everything broke loose with Ruka. Since his organization funded the research in that lab, I suppose Byaar was afraid of being discovered while we were investigating Ruka's building."

"Hmm…" Yoda considered, "Not in the Republic is Thilles. Wise is Byaar to choose it."

"Yes Master Yoda. That is why I bring you this information. If we go to Thilles we will be out of our jurisdiction…and the government may not be happy about that."

"But it's our best lead on the location of those vials," Mace Windu replied as he rubbed his chin. "We must proceed on it. Go to Thilles as tourists. See what you can find out. Keep a low profile. If the government is alerted to your presence we will have to separate ourselves from you in order to make it seem as if we have not sent you there officially. Do what you can. If they order you to leave then do so." Then he leaned back in his chair. "I don't have to remind you how important this is. A transport will be made available to you at once. Leave as soon as you can. May the Force be with you."

In a moment between meetings Chancellor Valorum placed a call to the security headquarters in this district of Coruscant.

"Chancellor Valorum," the district head of security nervously began. He wasn't used to getting phone calls from such high levels of government. And if they did come…it was usually bad news. Upper government only got involved if there was a problem. _Who screwed up this time?_ "What may I do for you sir?"

"I need some information. I would like to be able to see the records on the speeder crash which the senators' sons were involved in."

"Of course, sir." The uniformed official dropped into the chair at his computer. "Would you like a copy of that delivered to your office…or is someone coming over here? I'll be…" his voice trailed off.

"Is something wrong?" Valorum inquired as he listened more carefully.

A short silence. "I'm sorry sir. This is strange. The file is marked for authorized personnel only. It hasn't been like that before. I don't understand…"

"Are you telling me I can't see them?"

"Oh, no sir! I'm sure this wouldn't apply to you…I was just surprised. This file has always been an open one."

"Can you tell me who had it sealed?"

"No sir…I mean, not right away. I would have to check into it and get back with you."

"Would you be so kind as to do that for me? I would be grateful for your help."

"Yes sir, of course. As soon as possible." As soon as he was sure the channel was closed the man murmured, "Damn! Make me look like a fool in front of the Chancellor."

"What is it, Torry?" a sergeant asked as he entered the room.

"Get me the security chief on comm, ASAP!"

"Daddy!" Allia cried when she opened the door. "Whatever are you doing here?'

"You haven't called me in awhile. I was beginning to get concerned about you." It wasn't a lie. "How have you been? What have you been up to?"

"I've been keeping myself busy. There's a lot to do here on Coruscant."

"Hmm. Allia, I would like for you and Tylo to come back to Harponion with me. It would be good for both of you. I can spend more time with Tylo. He really needs a father figure you know. Especially now that he seems to have had a change of heart after this Ruka experience…it would be good for him to be around a strong male role model. I don't wish to offend you dear, but you just don't provide the image he needs just now."

"Tylo and I have gotten along just fine all those years that we've had to live with Elan. I think we can take care of ourselves…and one another. I have a new life here now. And so does Tylo. I would like to live it on my own…not in your shadow," she said firmly but gently.

"In my shadow? Am I so controlling? Am I like Elan? I just have your best interests at heart…and Tylo's. You both have been through some very trying experiences. You need the support that family can give you to get over all this. You could be helpful to me…and I to you."

Allia walked to the window and looked out. "Daddy, I didn't want to tell you this because I know what you'll say…but I have found a man who loves me. Really loves me…not like Elan. I want to be with him. He is a businessman here on Coruscant. He can give us a good life…and will be a good role model for Tylo."

"Well, that's interesting," Kar replied as he grasped his hands behind his back and approached his frail daughter. "You were wrong about Elan. I tried to tell you. Now you want me to accept your judgement on this man? Come on Allia, dear," he said in a soft voice hoping to be gentle but not condescending. "You told me I was right about Elan."

"But you don't know Rothar!" she protested. "He's nothing like Elan. He's totally different. He really does care about me."

"I see. And what about Tylo?"

"Tylo…well, he doesn't stay around much when Rothar comes over. He doesn't know him either." She suddenly turned and faced her father. "Did Tylo call you? Is that what this is all about?"

"Allia, Allia…now, I'm just concerned about you and Tylo that's all. You seem to be thinking of yourself more than Tylo right now. I know you have been through some awful times with Elan…and the inquest. But don't you think you ought to be looking out for Tylo right now. I mean, the poor boy had such a rough time on Garin that he doesn't even remember what happened to him. Don't you think you're being very selfish right now?"

Allia's voice rose in pitch and volume. "I am thinking of Tylo. I'm trying to find a suitable father who can positively influence him before it becomes too late for anyone to reach him. He's old enough to leave if he wants to…I'm trying to help him before that happens. I think you are the one being selfish. You want Tylo and I under your thumb. You want to control us. Well, I won't have it. I had to live under Elan's control for years and now I find I like my freedom…and I won't give it up."

Kar walked over to put his hands on Allia's shoulders, but she pulled away. "I'm not asking you to give up anything…except your stubbornness. Why don't you just come and try it. You can leave if you aren't happy."

"I'm happy here…and here I'm going to stay."

The following day aboard a small transport that had just returned to normal space a large man impatiently flopped back into his command chair. "Gad! I hate space travel," Jareel boomed. "Even hyperspace isn't fast enough! More than a few minutes in a ship is too much. How's a big fella like me supposed to stretch his legs? Thank goodness we'll be landing shortly. You're a sharp boy Daven…think on it. There must be a better way of traveling."

The apprentice merely grinned. Every time that his master thought there ought to be a better way to do anything he always had the same words. You're a sharp boy. Think on it. There must be a better way of…fill in the blank.

"Will the local authorities be helpful to us, Master?"

"I certainly hope they are cooperative. They've had this group under surveillance for some time. The alliance can be quite violent…as we have seen. But they are clever too. The authorities can help us…the question is will they?

The small sleek transport came to a hover over the landing pad and Jareel set the craft down so smoothly that Daven had to look out the window to confirm they were on the ground. It was a game with his master…how softly could he land. If a ripple traveled through the ship as it touched the ground, Jareel would snort and blame some distraction for the "rough" landing.

As they disembarked from the ship, a large humanoid approached them. His dark loose skinned face drew up into a smile and twinkling dark eyes peered at them. "Gentlemen, I am Laspa Torrel, aide to the ruler of this province."

"Jareel Noraan and my apprentice Daven Madond. A pleasure to meet you."

"I have been informed by His Excellency to attend you. Would you like to freshen yourselves?"

"No thank you. We should be about our business. If you could take us to the head of your law enforcement."

A short speeder ride and the two Jedi and one aide stood before a humanoid like Torreel. He wore a bright red uniform, richly outfitted with gold braid and greatly decorated with awards of his valor and service.

"This is Captain Wareen. Captain, Jedi Master Jareel Noraan and Apprentice Daven Madond."

"Please sit. I was told you wish information on this terrorist group that haunts our world…and apparently Coruscant now."

"Yes. I realize that finding the very three who committed this act of cowardice is a tall order, but that is exactly what we have been assigned to do."

"Hmm…I see." Captain Wareen steepled his long fingers and looked over them at the large Jedi who sat before him.

Jareel waiting for more…but nothing more was forthcoming. "Can you help us…at least in providing information. We will make the actual arrest…but we need to know about them…their methods, hideouts, so forth."

An uncomfortable silence passed between the men. Jareel was holding back the anger that threatened to rise. It seemed as he feared…the locals were not going to be of much help.

Finally Wareen spoke. "I have much information on this group…and I am close to knowing which ones carried out the assassination." But at the smile that arose on the Jedi master's face, he said in a cold voice, "I will not risk my operation to satisfy the Jedi or the Senate. This is a problem that we have to live with day to day. After you are gone with your measly three terrorists…there will still be a large group here for us to deal with."

"The Jedi can help you, Captain. But we have not been asked to intervene. If you address a request for help to…"

"Forget it. I have my own plan in place. It is coming together and I am content to handle it myself." The captain leaned back in his chair and merely stared at Jareel for a short time. "You see, I have managed to infiltrate the group. One of my men has been accepted into their organization. If I can help you without risking him or his cover I will. Otherwise…you are on your own. I can tell you this. That assassination was a surprise to the alliance. They did not carry it out."

"What? But everything points to that. They have threatened Lyg'tren in the past. The hideout we found on Coruscant was filled with Alliance for a Free Unala and anti-Republic literature."

"That was a cover. My inside man tells me that the alliance was surprised by the assassination…and more surprised that they were supposed to have carried it out. The group conducted their own investigation…and found out that indeed three of its own members were responsible. However, it was unauthorized by the leader. The three are renegades. And the alliance is not happy about it. They were getting too much support from merely harassing Lyg'tren. Actually killing him was not what they had in mind just yet…turns some folks away from them. People who are undecided are usually won over by seeing the big time politicos intimidated. Killing just doesn't appeal to some people. So with their name on this killing…makes them look bad in some eyes."

"So, you are doing nothing to find out who actually did kill Lyg'tren?"

"I've got my hands full of what's going on here on Unala. Coruscant has you Jedi. When Othiel can give me evidence that it was someone from the alliance…then I will be more interested. Right now I'm trying to keep them from destroying my home."

"Very well. We'll play the game your way. Can you at least tell us more about this alliance? We will take no action, saddle you with no interference for now."

Captain Wareen just smiled…pleased he'd gotten his way with the almighty Jedi.

"Chancellor Valorum? This is District Head of Security Lo'yar. I'm calling you about the speeder crash file."

"Oh yes, thank you for getting back to me so soon. What have you found out?"

"Well," Lo'yar coughed. "I haven't been able to find out who is responsible for securing the file yet. I can't access it. I'm still working on it, sir," he added quickly lest Valorum think he was being slack in his job. "I just wanted you to know I'm having difficulty finding out. I am working on it and it may take me awhile to get back to you with what's going on." Lo'yar hoped that was a good enough explanation, shifted blame off him and didn't anger the supreme chancellor.

"I see. This is all very interesting. I understand your problem. You will continue to look into it though, won't you Lo'yar?"

"Oh of course sir! I haven't given up…I just didn't want you to think I had let it slip."

"I appreciate your letting me know. Thank you for you effort. Please call me as soon as you find out anything."

"Yes sir."

"They are close to finding out. Valorum has stuck his nose into this. He knows that there's something wrong with what we did. He won't leave it alone."

"Valorum? So, the meddling senators actually had the nerve to go to him about this. Not willing to quietly go along with the program. It shouldn't be a problem. They are going to have a hard time finding out who is really behind that. By the time they track backwards enough to find out who really put in the request for closure, they'll be too feeble to do anything about it. Don't worry about it."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right," he snapped. "You don't think I got where I am by being stupid or careless do you?"

"Frankly I don't want to know how you got where you are. The less I know about you the better."

"I agree. Keep me informed."

It had been almost a day since Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had left Coruscant. Passing the time while traveling in hyperspace was something that was both easy and hard. Easy because there was usually many things to review in preparation for what they would be facing one they landed. Hard because it got to be pretty routine after awhile.

"We are assuming that Byaar has those vials." It was both question and statement.

"Yes, Padawan. It is an assumption. However, as much funding as the Renalks sank into that lab, I think they would want a return on their investment."

"Even though that investment doesn't work the way Ruka thought it would."

"True. However, the Renalks are smugglers, not medical types. They may not realize the dangers of the stimulating factor. They may even think that it would work differently on them than on a Klastarian. Or they may even hire another brain, like Ruka, to investigate it to see if something can be salvaged from it. Whatever the case, this is the best lead we have right now. They may know nothing of the vials at all. Ruka kept all his records in code for a reason. He may have told them nothing of what he was doing."

"So you are also working under the assumption that whoever took those vials from Ruka's lab did so with a view toward selling them."

"Yes…a leading from the Force. It feels right."

"Do you think there's a chance Byaar could pick up and move his organization again before we get there?"

"There's always a chance of that happening. However, if he has just gotten settled in and is on a planet where he feels safe from justice…then he probably will try to get his business up and running again. A good chance he'll stay where he is for a bit."

"And if he does have the containers…what then? We don't legally have the authority to take him into custody."

"Then I guess we'll have to kidnap him," Qui-Gon grinned. "Even though the council has to distance themselves from us right now, if we are able to bring a big time criminal like Byaar in—not to mention that stimulating factor…well, I think they will find a way to appease the Thillian government."

Contrary to what Jareel had initially thought, the local authorities were quite a bit of help so far. Yesterday they had given him a history of the Alliance for a Free Unala and what their efforts had been so far in trying to shut them down. They were an elusive group. Always in motion. Deliberately putting out false information about their movements to throw the security force off their trail. The group was made up of subgroups of five members. Each person only knew the members of their own group. That way if someone were caught they could only betray four other people instead of a large part of the alliance. The leader only knew the leaders of the subgroups. He never spent consecutive nights in the same place. Captain Wareen had not been able to discern a pattern to his movements either.

After many, many months of trying, finally one of Wareen's men, Herth Othiel, had been able to infiltrate the alliance. It was a dangerous situation. The Free Unalians were ruthless in dealing with anyone they felt betrayed them. The captain had wanted to immediately bring in the other four members of Othiel's subgroup and interrogate them. When Othiel found out how little they knew about the group's major activities he convinced Wareen to let him stay with the group a little longer to see what he could learn. He thought if he stayed with the organization for awhile, they might begin trusting him enough to share more information with him.

It was a slow and tedious process though. The alliance was very careful about what they shared and Othiel had been walking the thin line of undercover man for some months now. Still he knew little that would betray any, other than the members of his subgroup.

"Why do you continue this if it has proven so fruitless?" Jareel asked the captain.

"I'm getting to the point of desperation. This alliance has carried out everything from defacing public property with their graffiti to murder. Yet, we have yet to be able to track down more than a couple of front men who revealed little under mind probe." Captain Wareen leaned back and steepled his fingers before continuing. "I believe they were plants…we were allowed to catch them so we would think we had succeeded."

"Are they truly so hard to catch?"

"They have us chasing our tails. We get a tip about a bomb in a government building. While we are evacuating the building and searching, a murder of a government official has occurred while he was on his way to work. So when we got smarter and didn't fall entirely for the bait, they switched routines on us. We got a tip, so I sent a few men and deployed the rest of them randomly fanned out from the targeted building. It only took a couple of times for them to figure out what we were up to. The next time they blew up the building that they had threatened to…since I didn't have a force there large enough to evacuate."

"Wily they are."

"Yes. I fear for Othiel's life." Wareen was quiet for a moment. "The one thing he has found out is that the alliance didn't carry out this assassination. The organization's leader is so incensed by it that he has notified every subgroup of who the guilty parties are. He wants them dead…by his own hand, for betraying the alliance. Othiel is supposed to get the names and images of those three to me as soon as he can. We wanted to take them into custody…and bargain with them. A little exchange of information. The name and a way we can find the alliance's leader in exchange for their lives." Wareen grinned a toothy grin.

"You're over stepping your bounds, Captain," Jareel replied coldly. "Those three are not just criminals on Unala any longer. They have committed a crime against the Republic. It's not up to you to make such decisions."

The captain sat forward in his chair and locked his hard dark eyes on the fair-haired Jedi. "When I am finished with them, the Republic can do whatever they please with them. But if I take them into custody…they are _mine_ until I find out what I want from them. And I will not sit by and watch the Republic cart them away to further their political agendas while my planet has to suffer under the threats of these terrorists."

Jareel didn't respond. He was thinking. What would be his best course of action now? If the terrorist trio were brought in and talked…then Wareen indicated he would turn them over. If they refused to talk…that's when Jareel would be forced to take some kind of action to protect them. It was imperative to him to bring those three back…not only because that was his mission, but he also hoped to help his friend Qui-Gon clear his record.

Since the captain already had a man inside and that man knew who the trio was, Jareel decided to just let events happen for now. If he had to intervene, he would at the appropriate time. For now just let Wareen think he's in control. Jareel tried not to let a smile escape.

"OK, Captain. We play it your way. When is your man supposed to deliver this information to you?"

"I don't know. Whenever he can get away with out being seen. The alliance doesn't trust their own people. He knows he is followed from time to time. We have to wait on him to come to us when he feels it is safe. To do otherwise is to put him in danger. We must wait."

Wait. The most accursed word in the language to Jareel. He knew he didn't set a good example of serenity for his padawan, but he was a man of action. Having no choice however, he reached within himself to bring his impatience to heel…and sat back…to wait.

"Chancellor, thank you for seeing me on such short notice." Tass Fuala bowed slightly to Finis Valorum.

"Well, I would hardly call it short notice, Tass. You've been sitting in my reception room most of the day," Valorum grinned.

"Nevertheless, I appreciate you fitting me in."

_Why is he being so formal…and so well behaved? That's not the Tass I'm used to dealing with. Careful Finis! He's up to something._ "Come and sit down. Can I get you something to drink perhaps?"

The creature lowered his short stout form into the proffered chair, sitting rigidly near the edge. "Thank you for your hospitality but I am here to conduct business."

"I see." _Business that will no doubt benefit you, judging from your demeanor._ "So, what business have you?"

"You will recall our last conversation…over lunch a couple of days ago?"

"Yes, of course." Valorum rubbed his chin as he tried to figure out where this was going.

"You said if I could produce something more material about Allia Lyg'tren that you would reconsider your position on supporting her."

_Ah! Now we get to the meat! I should have known you would be back so soon. Still I am impressed. You don't let the dirt gather any dust._ "Yes. I remember saying that. So, are you telling me that you have been able to come up with something?"

Fuala slapped a data file on the chancellor's desk. "Three statements by patients of this doctor that Allia has been seeing. They all implicate him in providing illicit drugs for their use."

Valorum's interest was piqued. "Really? That's very interesting. Bad news for the doctor I would say. However, that says nothing about his treatment of Allia." The chancellor looked over the statements. "Besides…there are no names on these only initials."

"Of course not!" Fuala snapped. "Do you think they are going to sign their own jail sentence!"

"I'm sorry Tass," Valorum started cautiously as he laid the file back on his desk. "This is useless. It could be hearsay…manufactured. Without something to authenticate this it's just so many words. Maybe your witnesses would like a bargain to testify against the doctor?"

Fuala leaped to his feet. "These are people of rank like Allia. They will not admit to such a thing publicly. You only say these things because you support Allia. Why? Is it because you are afraid of Kar?"

"Now, just a minute. I'm willing to listen to you if you have something of value to say…but if you come in here with unsubstantiated statements and personal accusations then I suggest you leave before we both say things we will be sorry for." Valorum's intense blue eyes bored into the light brown creature.

A moment of quiet and then Fuala snatched up the data file. "You have not heard the last of this Valorum!" Then he stomped out of the office.

_I certainly hope not! I hadn't intended to make him that angry but if it motivates him to dig deeper…then it worked out great! _Valorum grinned at that thought._ So…Allia is seeing a doctor that is a pusher on the side. That is very interesting. It also explains why Elan used to keep her so hidden all the time. If she were bombed a lot, he wouldn't want anybody seeing her like that. And that begs the question of why she was taking the stuff in the first place. To cope with his rage? She admitted his temper in the inquest. Was that just to get us to feel sorry for her? That points again to someone wanting to settle this…and quick. Why would Allia want to close out that inquiry so fast? She knows something she isn't saying…._

"Allia, dear. You seem so distant tonight. What's wrong?"

"Oh Rothar, I'm sorry. I am distracted…but I don't want to dump my problems on you."

"Now, now. Remember what I've told you before. Your problems are my problems. I choose to make it so. Now, tell me."

"It's my father. He's trying to pressure me into coming to live on Harponion with him. And he's using Tylo to make me feel guilty about it too."

"Hmm." _Very interesting. What's the geezer up to?_ "Why is he so anxious for you to be with him?"

"He says he just has my and Tylo's best interest at heart. Wants us to be near him so he can look after us."

"You don't believe that?"

"No. When I told him I found someone who really loves me he 'reminded' me how wrong I'd been about Elan. Implied my judgement wasn't sound then…and probably wasn't now," Allia huffed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, look at what Elan did to you. Maybe he is really concerned about you." _I don't blame him. If you were blind enough to marry Elan, you might be blind enough to marry me._ Rothar bit back the smile that tried to form.

"No…no. You just don't understand everything."

"I want to understand." _Boy, do I want to understand._

"Oh Rothar, if only I could tell you. If I could unburden myself to someone. I didn't know it was going to be like this. Maybe Daddy is right…my judgement isn't good. I should have known he'd end up trying to control me like he controls everyone else." Allia buried her face in her hands.

"Would it help things, my love, if I asked you to marry me?"

"What?"

"I told you before I've always loved you. I couldn't bear it if you were taken from me again. If we were married you wouldn't have to go to Harponion. But does it solve your other problems? What about Tylo? Do you think he likes me?"

"I don't know," Allia answered slowly as she pondered. _Marry Rothar! It would be wonderful! I can't let anything mess this up for me._ Then her reality crashed down on her. "Oh, I just can't marry you. I love you so…but I can't."

Her suitor looked properly stricken. "But why can't you? Tell me."

"I can't tell you." She stood and walked away. "It was a mistake for me to let this go on. I shouldn't have led you on. I have to go Rothar. I _have_ to."

"Allia! This isn't fair. If you are not going to marry me…and you're even going to leave Coruscant! I demand to know why. Why are you treating me this way? Have I done something so terrible?"

"It's not you darling. Oh, you've been wonderful…perfect. It's not you. It's me. It's me. It's what I've done. Now I have to go lead the life I've chosen…not the one I want."

"What have you done that's so terrible?"_ What have you done? I thought you told me everything. What else is there?_

Allia collapsed into a chair and began to weep. "It was terrible…but I didn't know what else to do. Daddy said it would all work out. I just didn't know he meant it would all work out his way."

Rothar gathered the frail woman into his arms. "You have told me many things in the past, many secret dark things. Never once have I turned from you, judged you, or revealed anything you have shared with me. Do you trust me so little?" _Make it good Rothar. You've got to find out what this is about!_

Allia looked up, tears streaming from her eyes. "You have always been there for me, haven't you? All the dirty rotten things that Elan did, you never revealed them because I asked you not to." She bit her lip as she thought. Dare she share her darkest secret? "Rothar, if you really love me you won't tell a soul what I'm about to tell you, because it will get me in trouble. Do you understand?"

"Allia, all you have to do is say it's secret and that's it. I would never do anything to hurt you. _Not as long as you are useful to me._

She took a deep breath and began with that fateful phone call from Valon Kar.

Waiting another day was excruciating for Jareel and Daven. Master Jareel was mindful of his need to be a good example for his apprentice through this, however. He made sure to keep his focus and center instead of thinking about the waiting.

_Even masters struggle at times. I suppose padawans should realize that just because they attain the level of knight doesn't mean that their struggles are over._ Still the tall muscular Jedi felt a strong need to maintain his veneer of calm.

The captain had provided a room for the two Jedi to use at the security building. It gave them a place to meet and talk. A place to retreat to when they needed to refocus. A place to wait for word of Othiel…and be out of Wareen's way. He grudgingly accepted the Jedi's presence…as long as they didn't interfere with the operation of his office he told them. It was a match of wills when Jareel and Wareen met. Jareel was determined not to let the captain get the best of him. And Wareen was determined not to let the Jedi win the battle that he imagined was going on between them. A victory over the Jedi was a victory not just for him…but for his people. He would never say it out loud, but he agreed with the alliance that Unala would be better off if it were free from the Republic.

Then, finally, a buzz began through the building. Jareel could sense the tension in the air. He summoned Daven and the two made their way to the captain's office.

"So, it must be true," Wareen said when the two Jedi entered. "Jedi really can sense what's going on."

Ignoring the captain's sarcasm, Jareel replied, "What is going on Captain?"

"We finally have word from Othiel. He's had to wait this long to find a way to slip the information to us without getting caught. But we have it…the names and holos of the three who killed Lyg'tren. This was distributed to each of the subgroups because they have been instructed to bring them to the leader if they find them. He wants them dead for crossing him. For some reason the alliance leader thinks these three are coming back to Unala. It is their home planet. Maybe they don't know how upset their alliance is with them."

"So, the alliance doesn't even know why these three killed Lyg'tren," Jareel mused. "Must have gotten tired of doing business the way they were and decided to take things into their own hands."

"Maybe. Could be a power struggle for leadership of the alliance. This could be the break we need. An internal struggle may distract them enough to lower their guard…or to quit watching Othiel so closely. Whatever is going on, I have my men looking for these three also."

"Are you going to transmit this to the Republic? It's true they may come back here…but they may not. If they do find out the stir that's going on here, they may be afraid to come back. The Republic needs to know…"

Wareen interrupted the Jedi master. "The Republic needs to know nothing! I told you I want first crack at them. I'm not going to hand them over to the Republic until I get what I want out of them. Don't worry though…there is a search going on for them other than the one on Unala."

"Are you sending your men off planet looking for them?"

"How I run my security operation is my business. I am forced to cooperate with you…but that doesn't mean I have to get your approval for what I do."

The transport carrying Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to Thilles had come out of hyperspace and the Jedi master had called the spaceport seeking permission to land. After they entered the atmosphere and were brought into the traffic pattern, it was a matter of following the flow of ships around until their turn came to land.

Obi-Wan stared down at the modern capital city, Praxxa. The architecture was very different from what he was used to on the city-planet of Coruscant. On that huge planet there were buildings that stretched far up into the sky…expanding in the only direction left for the city to grow in. Also many styles merged in that ancient city. Older structures from an older time stood next to the latest fad in design. In Praxxa the buildings were much lower. The Thillians seemed to prefer staying closer to the ground. The style of building seemed to be more uniform also making the apprentice wonder if the city was so new…or if they had a policy of tearing down the old to make way for the new.

Pulling his attention back inside the cockpit, the apprentice began working in tandem with his master, making preparations to set the transport down on the concrete landing pad. It was a smooth operation, accomplished with few words and little wasted motion. Master and apprentice had been on so many missions together that landing was a familiar exercise and each could easily anticipate the others action. Slowly and gently the ship came to rest on the pad.

"Remember, Padawan, we are tourists. We are here to look around and see the sites."

"It just happens that one of those sights is Byaar Byord," Obi-Wan grinned.

The Jedi rented a speeder and set out for the outskirts of the capital city where the darker element of the spaceport made their home and conducted their business. It was common for black markets to be set up near major spaceports. Where better to have such easy access to shipping and supplies that were coming and going?

"Tourists don't usually seek out the bad side of town Master."

"Well, we aren't going to stop and announce that we are tourists. That's just our cover story if the local authorities become interested in our activities."

"So the chief told you exactly where Byaar's hideout is?"

"Yes. You sound so surprised."

"Well…I am. It's surprising that he can know where they are…but can't do anything about them."

"You still have much to learn my young apprentice."

"Chief Lo'yar, Chancellor Valorum. I was told you were trying to reach me."

"Yes Supreme Chancellor. Thank you for returning my call. I have the data file you wanted on the speeder incident."

Valorum hesitated, caught off guard. It wasn't really the file he wanted…it was the person responsible for shutting up that file. "Well…thank you, Chief. I appreciate your effort. Ah…did you find out who requested it closed?"

Lo'yar was hesitant to answer, embarrassed and chagrined that as district chief of security, he was unable to get that information. "My apologies Chancellor. I have not been able to find that out."

"Do you mind my asking why?"

"It's not that I haven't been trying sir," the chief blurted out. "I have given it my direct attention. I was told that I did not have a need to know. And that since the investigation is closed, that information is not being given out."

"I see." _A simple, already-solved crime being buried? Obviously not so simple. Someone does need to have another look at it._ "Very well. I will have a runner pick up that file. Thank you for your help, Chief. I appreciate your efforts."

Valorum stared out his office window. The passing traffic almost hypnotized him as he thought. _This makes no sense. Ah…but that is because I obviously don't know everything that is going on! Why is Astryx so interested in a crime that has already been solved? It is known who did the wiring, who hired him. It's a solved matter…I thought. Why is he dredging this back up now? Could those kids have been involved in something illegal? But their fathers aren't trying to cover this up…someone else is. Someone who wanted them dead…and wanted no questions about their death…. Well, I think it's time those questions were asked._

Valorum tapped a button on his desk. "Myar, get Senator Astryx for me. Also, there is a file waiting for me at the district security building. Could you have a runner pick it up? Thank you." He returned to his work…or tried to. It was hard to get the questions out of his mind. However, it would be awhile before he heard from the busy senator…and he had much to do. So the chancellor forced his attention back to the computer monitor and the pending resolutions that were coming up for vote. After a few minutes, just as he was able to fully concentrate on his reading and chase the questions from the edge of his attention, a chirp sounded.

Valorum turned and punched the comm button. "Yes Myar?"

"Chancellor, I have Senator Astryx for you."

"Oh." _That was fast._ "Very well, thank you." He waited while the call was switched to him.

"Chancellor Valorum? This is Astryx."

"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. You must not have enough to do," there was a laugh in the comment.

But the senator was not in a joking mood. "Too much…as we all do. But a call from the Chancellor is important business."

_Since when? You've put me off for days before._ _You must suspect what this call is about._ "I have a runner going over to pick up a copy of the speeder incident file."

"Truly? That's very good news Chancellor. I am much in your debt for this. I realize it was an inconvenience…but I was being stonewalled."

"No inconvenience. Happy to help."

"Did you find out who sealed that file?"

"Ah…no, I didn't. The district chief said he was told he didn't have a need to know that information. Quo'tar, let's drop the games, the formality. Something's going on here…and it if involves covering up a crime then I need to know about that. What's up?"

There was complete silence for several long seconds. "Quo'tar, are you still there?"

"Yes Chancellor."

"You ask my help but you won't open up. I don't mind helping you…and I won't hold that over your head. However, I do need to know if there's something illegal going on here."

More silence.

"Quo'tar, talk to me," Valorum implored. "Let me help. What are you afraid of? Is someone threatening you?"

"No Chancellor."

"And you're not going to tell me why you want to have another look at that file. Do you know who closed that file…even have a suspicion about it?"

"No, I don't. I would like to know. It may answer some of my questions."

"What questions."

A deep sigh. "Not over this transmission. If we can meet face to face to talk…I might be able to answer your questions."

"Daven," Jareel began somberly. "We are going to get little help from this captain apparently. I didn't want to have to do this…but I'm afraid we are going to have to act on our own."

"Yes Master. Can we do so without endangering his man on the inside?"

"I believe so. The terrorists have no knowledge that we have been in contact with Wareen. They would not connect us with the undercover activities."

"What are we going to do Master Jareel?"

"For now we are just going to have a look around their compound. Let's go."

"Those certainly look like Renalks," Qui-Gon mused as he and Obi-Wan tried to casually walk by an old abandoned storage building. The small blue skinned creatures were unloading a cargo carrier.

"And it looks like they are set up for business," Obi-Wan commented as he struggled with the scratchy cloak that he had donned in lieu of his Jedi robe before they left the transport. "Are we just going to go up and knock on the door?" Obi-Wan grinned.

"That's a fine idea," Qui-Gon replied as he began to cross the road to the building. Obi-Wan's mouth dropped open and he stared after his master for several seconds before he ran to catch up.

"You're kidding, right?"

Qui-Gon just turned his head and gave his apprentice a severe gaze. He took the front steps two at a time with his long stride. There was a very old looking door chime. The Jedi master pressed it hard and listened to see if it actually worked.

Inside the building the Renalks stopped in mid-step of whatever activity each was engaged in. They were shocked to say the least. There was a mild flurry while they tried to decide whether to acknowledge the chime or ignore it.

"Don't just stand there looking stupid, Tsor," Byaar snapped. "See who's out there."

Tsor moved quickly and peeked out a smudged windowpane. "Two men. The older, tall, long hair, beard. The younger short hair. Dressed in simple cloaks."

Byaar considered for a moment. Maybe they were looking for whoever used to occupy the building. The chime rang again. "They've probably already seen the men outside unloading. They know someone is in here. See what they want."

Tsor cracked open the door. "Yeah?" he snapped.

"I'd like to talk to Byaar Byord. I have a business proposition for him."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn."

Tsor reported the information to his boss who stood and rubbed his chin as he considered. "We haven't been here very long. Who knows we are here? Something's wrong with this. Let him in. I'd better find out what he knows about me."

Tsor opened the door, pointing a blaster at the two Jedi. "Get in." He looked outside to see if anyone else was around or watching then closed the door harshly.

"I'm Byaar. What do you want?"

"Could we talk in private?"

"This is as private as it gets."

"Very well," Qui-Gon replied calmly. "I'd like to talk to you about two vials."

Byaar's mouth dropped open. "Come into my office."

Byaar dropped into a chair behind his desk. The two Jedi came next followed by Tsor who closed the door then took up a position behind the Jedi, blaster pointing at their heads.

The blue skinned creature just stared at the pair through narrowed eyes. Finally he said, "And what do you know about those vials?"

"We'd like to buy them from you."

"What makes you so sure I have them?"

"Isn't it true that you were funding Ruka's research? I just assumed you would take what belonged to you now that he is out of the way." Qui-Gon's gaze was steady and unwavering.

Silently Byaar was cursing himself for throwing out the containers. If he'd kept them he could have pulled the same trick that Shar pulled on him…and made his money back. "I don't have them."

"Have you sold them already?"

The blue skinned creature's face was turning a darker shade of blue with his mounting frustration. It was bad enough to have been a fool…but now this fellow wasn't going to let him forget it. "I never had them to sell."

"Obviously you know of them, however. You must know who has them."

"Yes, I do know who has them. Why are you so interested in them?"

"Let's just say I represent a powerful group who would like to procure them."

This piqued Byaar's interest. "Really? Just how powerful is this group?"

"More powerful than you can imagine."

"Bah! Every group says that about themselves. Still…if you are so powerful…could you, ah, take care of someone for me?"

"Is that part of your price for telling us who is in possession?"

"Why yes. Yes it is."

"Who is it?"

"It's the fool who has the vials," Byaar spat out. "I want to see him dead. My men have tracked him to a nearby planet but the fools can't find him. You kill him, bring my money back and I'll give you the vials," Byaar grinned. _So, just how stupid are you? Do you really think I would hand them over to you?_

"Very well. Deal. Who are we looking for and which planet is he on?"

You are a fool! Fine. If you'll do my dirty work for me, what do I care what happens to you? Tsor will follow to make sure you bring back the vials. "His name is Shar Selet. He was in the employ of Ruka and stole that property. He is on the planet Gharina in this same system. Most of the planets in this system are non-Republic planets. A haven for his kind of scum. You have my conditions. If you cross me I'll have you killed."

Qui-Gon nodded and rose. He and Obi-Wan left. The door closed and Byaar waited a minute to make sure the two were out of earshot. "Tsor, follow them. I don't know if they can find Shar, but if they do make sure I get those vials and my money—no matter what it takes."

Tsor nodded once and turned to go.

"That's their hideout over there," Jareel indicated a sizable abandoned house in a dumpy neighborhood. "I'm sure they have lookouts. We must proceed cautiously. Be mindful."

"Yes Master," Daven replied.

The two Jedi tried to take advantage of the lengthening shadows of the day, slipping from cover to cover. The pair stopped often to look around and to reach out for anything they could sense. Just as Jareel lifted himself into a crouch to slip to the next shadow he caught a movement with his eye. He turned to see what had caused it and heard a dull thud. The Jedi master looked around in time to see his padawan collapse to the ground.

"Daven!" He leaned over him causing his concentration to waver. At once he realized he had left himself open, but by the time he recovered enough to look for what had hit the apprentice, he was surrounded by several people dressed head to toe in black and pointing blasters at him.

Astryx handed the data file to Manghum. "I didn't find out who sealed it, but here's a copy of the report and investigation. Read every word, read between the words. Someone is trying to bury this…trying to seal the records proves it. Find out what we've overlooked. Discover what is trying to be hidden. If you come up dry, I'll still pay you what I promised. If you find anything I'll double your pay."

Manghum felt his heart beat a little faster at the offer but said nothing. He accepted the packet. "How were you able to get a copy of it?"

"The supreme chancellor got it for me."

The investigator's grin quickly faded and his mouth fell open. "The supreme chancellor? If you had to go that high to get a copy of a simple police report…I agree with you. Someone is trying to hide something. If it's here I'll find it."

Jareel and Daven had been taken back to the terrorists' hideout and locked into a windowless room. Daven had a tremendous headache when he awoke and the two Jedi had spent a sleepless night whispering about what had happened and what should be their next step. It would have been an easy enough feat to get out of the locked room. However, they didn't have their light sabers and Daven was suffering the effects of a slight concussion from the knock to his head so fighting their way out was not the immediate answer.

The dark room got a little lighter with the approaching day…but not a great deal. The tumbler of the lock turned and the door swung open, increasing the light level a little bit.

"Come on out of there," a voice demanded.

Jareel got up and attempted to help his apprentice who resisted the effort and pulled himself up. Upon exiting the room it was easy to see why opening the door had affected the light level only a small amount. The windows were painted black, except for small peepholes. Jareel was trying to take in the surroundings but a blaster in the back nudged him forward.

A walk down a short hallway and the voice demanded, "Turn right." They entered another dark room. At the far end a beat up desk sat, a man dressed in black behind it. The pair heard the door shut behind them…another nudge and they walked up to the desk.

The man's face was covered with black material across the lower part. Only his eyes were visible. "You are Jedi. Have you come here to arrest me?" Laughter sounded from the handful of guards in the room.

"Actually we aren't interested in you at all," Jareel replied.

"Then why are you sneaking around our building?"

"Hoping you could provide us with information."

"I? Cooperate with Jedi?" Another chorus of laughter.

"As I said we are not interested in you. We actually are interested in the three who assassinated Senator Lyg'tren," Jareel replied calmly.

"So? We have a common enemy then. And you think this will cause me to cooperate with you?"

Jareel was prepared with his answer. "Why not? The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

A moment of silence. "So you think this makes me your friend. Does it work the other way? Are you my friend?"

"I don't know. I know nothing about you."

"Nor I about you."

"So the only thing we have in common is a common enemy."

"He talks too much. He's trying to confuse you," one of the guards grumbled.

"Yes, he has many words and they say nothing," the man at the desk agreed. "Why should I not kill you?"

"Why should you?"

"Because you are annoying. Answering question with question."

"Very well…if that's what you want."

"Truly, the Jedi are not afraid to die. See how calm he is. We could use them on our side," the man at the desk chuckled. "So, if you catch the three, what do they get? A few years room and board in a cell."

"Not so. Not room and board. Hard labor. Prisoners do not learn a lesson if they go to jail and occupy a cell. They must work to support themselves…grow their own food, make their own clothes, make their own plates. Anything they use or consume they must produce."

"So, a moment of terror and a hole through their heart or years of hard labor. That is what you offer me…to know that they will spend the rest of their lives working hard."

"As you said a moment of terror or a life of toil."

"That is what you want, the three? Not us?"

"I was sent to arrest the three. Nothing was said to me about the rest of you."

"Truly! Captain Wareen must not be happy about that."

"Frankly I don't care. I'm not here to do Captain Wareen's bidding."

"Ah! See he is our friend. We have another common enemy!" More laughter sounded from the guards. "Is it true you Jedi draw strength from a force?"

"Yes. The Force gives us our strength."

"Will you swear by this Force, by your Jedi code, by anything that is significant to you that you tell me the truth?"

"I give you my word as a Jedi."

"You trust that?" one of the guards snarled.

"You know not the Jedi," the man at the desk replied. "Give him the images and information about the three."

"But…" the guard sputtered.

"Do it!" he snapped. "Jedi, prove yourself. If this Force helps you find the three before we do, they are yours. If we find them first, you leave empty handed."

"Deal," Jareel smiled.

Valorum stood to greet Quo'tar Astryx as he entered. His manner was completely serious as he remembered their conversation from yesterday. "Quo'tar, greetings. Have a seat please."

"Thank you Chancellor…and thank you again for the police report."

"My pleasure. Now perhaps you can tell me what is going on."

The room fell into total silence for a couple of minutes.

"I'd like to help," Valorum offered. "Does it have anything to do with this report being sealed?"

"That's part of it. I would like to know very much who is responsible for that. I think someone is trying to hide something," the senator blurted out suddenly.

"It is odd for a simple police report to be closed—especially after the crime has been declared solved. I haven't yet discovered who did this…but I intend to find out." Valorum paused a moment. "Do you think there's more to it than what's in the report?"

"Yes," Astryx's voice was a whisper which was quickly swallowed up by the large office.

"That's why you wanted to see it again?"

"Actually I have hired a private investigator to look it over and check out anything he thinks is questionable."

"I see. So this has gone beyond a mere suspicion."

Silence fell over the room again. It was apparent that Astryx had something he wanted to say…but was very hesitant to put it into words. He stared at the floor and kept wringing his hands.

"Quo'tar," Valorum said quietly. "Anything you tell me will remain in the strictest confidence."

Finally the senator stood and walked to the window. "I may as well say it. This whole thing is making me crazy. I have to make a choice I suppose…either let this thing go…or if I keep picking at it like this, accept the consequences of what it may lead to instead of trying to hide behind an investigator." He paused for a moment then turned to face the chancellor. "Something stinks about this whole thing. I was content to accept that Bruck and Ruka may never get punished for what they did…but when Valon Kar offered to take care of them…" his voice trailed off as he waited for Valorum's reaction to what he said. Astryx didn't know how the chancellor felt about Kar, which was why he'd been so hesitant to speak up in the first place. Now he was going to wait for a reaction before he said more…knowing his career may be on the line by smearing the powerful politician.

Slowly the chancellor replied, "I agree with you…there is something wrong with Kar wanting to pay for their treatment."

The senator breathed a deep sigh of relief. The chancellor was a compatriot, not an enemy. Valorum rose and walked over to Astryx.

"I know Kar and he is anything but a philanthropist. I don't think for a minute that he is doing this out of the good of his heart. There's something for him to gain or he wouldn't be doing it."

"I appreciate your saying that Chancellor. I wasn't sure how high Kar's tentacles reached. That's why I was hesitant to speak up."

Valorum patted the senator on the shoulder and smiled a small smile. "We are in the same boat now Quo'tar. Two Kar doubters in a sea of Kar fans. We have to trust each other now that we've revealed our secret. So you must think there is a tie between Kar and the speeder incident…you're the one who brought up Kar."

"Well I asked myself why he would do such a thing and the only answer I can come up with is that he must be trying to put Bruck Chan and Ruka beyond the reach of any possible punishment for setting up that incident. He's the one that said Bruck had been punished more than we should demand because of what Ruka has done to him. Why? Why doesn't he want anybody looking into that? And now to find the records were sealed…apparently by someone who has been able to hide their identity…." He turned to face the chancellor. "There's something wrong, very wrong."

"It sounds that way to me too."

"So, what can I do? If Kar finds out what I'm doing…he'll destroy me. You know he can do it."

"Yes," Valorum replied quietly. "He can. If he can't find a way to do it honestly, he's not above inventing something to bring you down with."

"So…where does that leave me?"

"Well, I think that using an investigator is a good idea. It removes you somewhat from the picture. You are paying the man in cash, aren't you?"

"Yes," Astryx replied in surprise. The chancellor was a wily fellow too.

"Good. Then I'd say for right now just let him do his job. See if he can come up with anything. Just try to rein yourself in and let it go. I know it must be hard for you to, but however this turns out you're going to have to get to the point that you can let it go."

"And what if the investigator does find something? Do you really think I could take on Kar?"

"Let's take this one step at a time, Quo'tar. Just let the man do his job. Let's see if he comes up with anything first…then worry about the next step. OK?"

"OK. Thank you for taking the time to talk with me Chancellor. Uh…this is just between us, right?"

"As I said earlier, I will keep your confidence. I trust you'll do the same." It was a statement not a question.

"Of course. As you said, we are in the same boat. If the boat sinks we both go down with it."

Valorum grinned. "Let me know what you find out."

After putting down at a small landing field on Gharina, Qui-Gon had quickly left the transport and was hurrying to a nearby building. Obi-Wan followed along, burning with questions, but knowing this wasn't the time to ask. The Jedi master eased the door open to what looked like a maintenance area. Currently it was unoccupied. He entered and then closed the door behind his apprentice. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to ask what was going on but Qui-Gon held up a finger to silence him and pointed out the window. A few minutes later a small ship set down nearby and a small blue skinned creature walked down the exit ramp, Tsor.

"He's been following us the entire trip. Obviously Byaar thinks we can find Shar…and intends to recover 'his' property." The two Jedi stayed where they were until Tsor was seen heading away from the landing field in a speeder.

"Why did we land here instead of at the spaceport Master?"

"We would attract less attention landing here…and I sensed a leading from the Force."

"Oh," Obi-Wan replied. That mysterious guidance that he still struggled to understand. One of the reasons that his master told him that he still had much to learn of the Force. But he knew that Qui-Gon seemed to be able to discern it readily, so he didn't question it but just followed his master out of the building.

"How will we find Shar?"

"Byaar said his men haven't been able to find him. We will look where they have not looked."

Another inscrutable answer. That's when the apprentice would just watch and learn. It would be easier than trying to discern his master's meaning.

Soon they were heading to a nearby city in a sometimes-operating speeder. The man had wanted an exorbitant fee to rent it and then it refused to start. Outside the city, they had little choice in travel arrangements, so Qui-Gon had set to work repairing the speeder. The owner was more than grateful. Renting the speeder was one of the things he used to earn a living. His appreciation faded rather quickly however, and his rental rate stayed the same. In frustration the Jedi master passed his hand before the man and said, "To show you how much I appreciate your repairing my speeder, you may use it free."

Flatly the man repeated, "To show you how much I appreciate your repairing my speeder, you may use it free."

"Thank you my friend. You are much too kind," Qui-Gon replied as he and Obi-Wan climbed in and sped away.

Watching the passing features, the apprentice ventured a question. "Do you know which city Shar is in?"

Qui-Gon merely smiled a little smile and turned his attention back to the road ahead.

In a few minutes the vehicle pulled up to a tavern and the two Jedi got out, looking around at the passing creatures and studying the surrounding structures. They entered the tavern and were immediately blind. The sun had been very bright outside, and the tavern was quite dim.

As he waited for his eyes to adjust, the Jedi master reached out and studied the beings in the saloon. Finally able to see them he crossed to the bar, Obi-Wan right behind. The apprentice leaned against the counter and continued his gawking, although he tried not to be too obvious. Then he felt something tickle the back of his neck. He turned and Qui-Gon was not there…but a feline appearing creature was…a seductive feline. She held the end of her tail in one hand and when the apprentice turned to face her, she tickled his nose with it.

Obi-Wan pulled away and she giggled. "What's the matter? Don't like fur? Frankly I don't know what you humans find so attractive about such…bald bodies." She leaned toward him purring. Another tickle to his ear. Obi-Wan was entranced…but also wondering where Qui-Gon had gone and aware that many eyes in the room were on him. He tried to be calm and think of a proper thing to say. But she didn't give him the chance. As she leaned forward he was almost frozen into place and soon could feel the tickle of her whiskers on his face. And then…

"Come on Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon grabbed his apprentice by the arm and pulled him away. "I've got some information."

Once out in the bright light again, the padawan's head seemed to be clearing. He blushed. "I'm sorry Master, I don't know…"

"They secrete an oil that has a tranquilizing effect." Thinking back on his first encounter with one of the felines Qui-Gon tried to be sympathetic. "Remember that. Don't let one of them get too close to you. It's quite potent."

"You're telling me," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Come on."

Rousing himself some more, the apprentice brought his mind back to their quest. "What did you find out?"

"Talk is thick about those vials. There are several bosses in the underground that are interested in them. So every two-bit crook has been looking for them. Once Shar landed here and made a couple of inquiries about selling them, his secrecy was lost."

"Then why couldn't Byaar's men find him?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. I just want to find Shar before his men do."

"Is that where we're going? Do you know where he is?"

"I know where he is staying. We'll wait for him there."

The two entered a broken down dump of a motel. Qui-Gon wondered what must be holding the building erect. A good wind would take it down. Maybe that was a bit overstated…but it gave a good picture of the building he noted.

"We ain't got no rooms," a large hulk of green flesh behind the desk growled without looking up.

"That's all right," Qui-Gon replied. "We don't need a room."

"Then get out."

The tall Jedi master walked over to the desk. "We just came to see a friend."

Finally the creature looked up for the first time. "I don't allow no visitors. You do your business somewhere else. I don't want no police in here asking questions."

Qui-Gon waved his hand before the large green face and said, "It's OK if you stay."

"It's OK if you stay."

"I will tell you what room Shar Selet is in."

"I will tell you what room Shar Selet is in." The creature mindlessly followed the suggestion.

The two Jedi quietly and cautiously crept up the stairway. It was only the third floor…and the ancient lift looked as though it would announce their arrival to one and all. Locating the room, Qui-Gon placed his hand on the door and called on the Force. "He doesn't appear to be here." Focusing again, the bolt slid back and the Jedi master gingerly opened the rickety door.

One more look to see if they had been spotted and master and apprentice slipped in and shut the door. Qui-Gon locked it, sat down cautiously in a questionable looking chair and folded his arms across his chest. "Now we wait."

Manghum was looking over the information that flashed onto the screen as he paged down through the file. He had seen it before…same old stuff. Even though he prided himself on his thoroughness, he had to admit it was getting boring to be going over the same file…again.

Maybe I ought to take a break before I totally loose concentration. Well, I'm almost to the end of this section. Let me complete it and I'll get away from it for a bit before I finish the rest of the report.

He stifled a yawn, took another large swallow of coffee, cursed the burn and then tried to force himself to keep his attention on the terminal before him.

Yada, yada, yada. Same scenario. Same events. Same witnesses. Seen it before…nothing outstanding or odd. A speeder goes out of control and it crashes. The vehicle was wired to short. We know who wired it. Know who hired him. Short and sweet. What's he expect to find in this? But why is somebody trying to hide it? This is nuts. There must be something. C'mon Manghum, ol' boy. Where's that old instinct, that old attention to detail? OK…nothing there. Next page. Yeah…investigation. Records and statements. Same…hey wait! Wait just a minute!

The investigator sat up straighter and rubbed his eyes. He had to be sure he was reading this right.

A record of a phone call from a public phone at that bar. The call was to Bruck Chan's apartment. The officer who tracked this down made the notation that the time of the call was after Tylo and his friends left the bar…as verified by the bartender…. This is something new. This was not in this file the last time I looked at it. I'm sure of it. That would have been a clincher that someone at that bar contacted Chan to fix that speeder. I would have remembered that kind of detail.

The tall dark man slumped back in his chair as he considered the implications of what he just read.

So Ruka hired Chan to sabotage the speeder. For what reason? Supposedly because of whatever Ruka and that kid argued about. But we already know Chan did the job…too similar to his last wiring job. And we know that he was in Ruka's employ…he was there in his lab on Garin. Kenobi confirms that Chan talked about working for Ruka. So it's pretty much been established that Ruka hired Chan who wired the speeder. Why would somebody go to the trouble of coming up with more evidence to fix the guilt?

But maybe this isn't real evidence. The locals had already shut down the investigation on this case by the time I saw the file before. They wouldn't have reopened it without cause. Senator Astryx said nothing about it being reopened. Planted evidence? Invented evidence? But why? Why try so hard to prove what has already been pretty much proved? Why the overkill?

Manghum leaped to his feet and started pacing.

Someone is trying to hide something about this incident. Someone is trying to convince anyone else who looks at it that it really was Ruka who hired Chan. Why? Trying to draw attention from another suspect? Who? Who else would have had motive? Is the reason for this really that argument between Tylo and Ruka? Tylo! Conveniently not in the speeder with his three close buddies…the ones he's always getting arrested with. The only person present for the argument who wasn't involved in the crash from either side…planning or consequences thereof.

Was he the one who hired Chan? This "proof" of the phone call would draw all attention away from him. But why? What was his motive? Revenge? What for? Obviously there's more information that I don't yet have. And Tylo's the only one now who can provide it. Fat chance to get to talk to him though…not with Kar looking after him. Kar! Big powerful politician. Everyone's afraid of him just about. Powerful…. Powerful enough to have investigation records sealed? Yes. This is becoming a lot more interesting.

"Yes Tylo?"

"Valon, you need to do something about this Rothar guy."

"What's going on," Kar asked concern in his voice.

"I'm not sure. I couldn't hear what they were saying. But he stayed quite late last night. Allia and he were shut up in the den whispering and she got really upset a couple of times. She did most of the talking…but I could see his face and he obviously was not happy about what he was hearing."

"You have no clue as to what they talked about?"

"None. I couldn't hear anything. I tried everything. He held her and whispered to her after she finally ran down. Then they sat for a long time not saying much of anything. After he left Allia stayed in the den. She slept on the couch in there. Her behavior is off. Something's wrong. You need to talk to her or something."

"Very well. I'll take care of it. You're doing well Tylo. Keep up the good work."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan passed the time quietly. No words…only thoughts along their link. A time to practice patience, a time to stay focused. Waiting and waiting. But finally late in the night Shar Selet had decided to return to his room. A couple of drinks…not many. He was planning on leaving this planet tomorrow and didn't feel like flying hung over. Flying through hyperspace was not like dusting crops and he didn't relish the thought of coming back into normal space in the middle of an asteroid field. No, he was gonna fly with a clear head. He poked the key in the lock. And reminded himself that a lot of people were looking for him right now.

The noise confirmed what the Jedi already knew. They positioned themselves to block the doorway once Shar was inside so he couldn't flee. The door swung open and a hand slipped around the corner to flip on the light. A few seconds later a head peered around the corner. Qui-Gon reached out and grabbed the man's collar and pulled him into the room. Obi-Wan sprang to shut the door before anyone outside got too nosey.

Shar cursed himself for not being more careful…but he'd been convinced the green mass at the front desk allowed no one upstairs who didn't rent a room. Must have paid him off.

The Jedi master took Shar's blaster and shoved him into the chair. The rogue tried to stay calm but realized his life might depend on each word he said, each move he made. He said not a word but waiting for his assailants to make the first move.

"Shar Selet," Qui-Gon said calmly. "You're a hard man to find."

"It's my business to be hard to find," he answered cautiously.

"I imagine so. We have thoroughly searched your room and find little of value here. Do you care to hand them over or shall we search you as well?" The stormy blue eyes stared hard.

"You can search if you want. I'm getting used to it. Perhaps if you tell me what you're looking for…?"

A hint of a smile flashed across Qui-Gon's lips. "Very well, we will play your game. We know you have the vials of midiclorian stimulating factor taken from Ruka's lab. Now it you will just turn them over to me, we'll be finished." Ice cold calm in his voice.

"I'd really like to cooperate with ya, pal. But you see I don't have them anymore. I sold them."

"Yes, I know. And Byaar is not happy that you sold him water. He's out to kill you."

"Tell me about it. I've been dodging his men everywhere. It's true I sold him phony stuff…but I'm straight with you. I don't have them. I really did sell them this time."

The Jedi master stared long and hard into Shar's face. So long that Shar was beginning to worry what was going through his mind. Finally Qui-Gon replied, "I believe you. You sold them for four times what you had proposed to Byaar and the money is stored in your ship."

Shar's mouth fell open. "How…how did you know that?"

"It's my business to," Qui-Gon replied with a wry grin.

"Now what Master? Do you know who he sold them to?"

"No, Obi-Wan I don't. He isn't even sure whom he sold them to. A meeting in the back room of a bar. No names, dim lights. He has no idea who gave him that money."

Shar stared in amazement. Everything this man said was true…but how could he know?

"Come on. Grab your bag. We packed your things for you as we searched."

"But why? I thought you said you believed me."

"I do. However, you are wanted for a number of crimes and we are taking you with us."

"Now, wait a minute. I know you don't have jurisdiction here. I don't know who you are…but this planet…"

"The planet doesn't matter. You are coming with us. Let's go." Qui-Gon pointed the blaster.

The three walked right out the front door. Shar was shaking but silent, feeling the blaster barrel in his back as Qui-Gon walked close and tried to keep it concealed beneath his rough cloak.

The outlaw was desperately trying to think of a way out of this. If he just broke and ran, the blaster would take care of that. If he made a scene to attract attention, the blaster could still take care of it…on this lawless planet no one would question it. As a matter of fact they would go out of their way to leave quickly. Sweat beaded up on his forehead as he stood on the front stoop with Qui-Gon while Obi-Wan trotted the short distance to retrieve their speeder.

"Don't worry. As long as you cooperate no harm will come to you," Qui-Gon assured him. But it was little reassurance to the man who knew he'd broken enough laws to keep him in jail beyond his natural life.

They descended the few stairs to meet the apprentice as he halted the vehicle. Shar hesitated to enter until Qui-Gon poked him in the ribs again. Shar considered yelling but got into the speeder.

They quickly covered the short hop back to the landing field. Qui-Gon instructed Obi-Wan to get their transport ready to leave while he escorted Shar back to his ship to retrieve the ill gotten gain stashed there…and Qui-Gon intended to have a look around the ship.

Shar had just placed a foot on the ramp on his way into the ship when a bright flash shone near his head and the concussion from it knocked him down. Qui-Gon quickly went down into a crouch and brought Shar's confiscated blaster up to return the fire. He'd rather had his light saber…but the blaster was already in hand.

It was dark and the Jedi was unable to see who had fired. He froze and advised Shar to do the same. Being unarmed Shar had no other plans. Another shot hit the side of the ship. Qui-Gon was able to make out a face in the dim light coming from the building hiding his assailant. Tsor, Byaar's man. He started firing the blaster in his direction and yelled for Shar to get into the ship. Without question he jumped up and ran along the ramp. Qui-Gon was right behind him.

The Jedi made for the cockpit. As he powered up the ship he opened a comm channel to inform Obi-Wan of his current situation. "I'm going to get us out of here in this ship. Be ready to follow. We'll find some place to land so we can transfer to your ship."

Shar was shaken by what was going on…and wasn't sure what to do. He had not seen what Qui-Gon saw so he didn't know who had fired on them. He had no idea if the being with the blaster was after him or his kidnapper. This tall man who knew too much about him might be saving him. How could he know? So he didn't know whether to help him or try to fight him. So he did nothing…for the time being.

The ship lifted easily and Qui-Gon headed away from the city they had just left. He kept the running lights off so Tsor would have more trouble deciding which way they were heading. Obi-Wan was nearby he sensed.

Now out of immediate danger Qui-Gon activated the IR scopes on the ship to try to find an open field big enough for both craft to land in. But he also wanted to be far enough away from the landing field so that their engines wouldn't be heard and Tsor would have no clues where they were going.

Qui-Gon opened a comm channel to his apprentice. "Obi-Wan there's an open area a couple hundred meters away."

"Yes Master. I can see it. Is that where you will be landing?"

"Yes. I'm going down now." The Jedi brought the craft to hover over the field and gently set it down. As soon as the pads touched the ground an explosion of light went off in Qui-Gon's head and then everything went black.

Obi-Wan was setting down next to Shar's transport when he saw the ramp lower and a figure charge down it. It had to be Shar. As soon as he felt contact between the landing pads of his craft and the ground, the apprentice was on the move. He was running down the ship ramp before it had completely lowered. It was pitch black out here in the middle of nowhere…but Obi-Wan could sense Shar's movements and hear twigs crunch beneath his feet. He took off chasing the sound and trusting his senses. The distance between the two began to close. Then zeroing in on his target, the padawan made a flying leap and hit Shar square in the back. Both hit the ground tumbling.

His eyes opened slowly and the light seemed too bright so he shut them again. Then through his lids it seemed as if the light had dimmed so he cautiously opened them again.

"Master?"

"Ooohh," Qui-Gon groaned as he put a hand to the back of his head, encountering bandaging material.

"Are you all right?"

"I guess so considering…"

"Shar hit you with something. He tried to get away."

"Did you get him?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan looked across at the unhappy prisoner who was restrained to his acceleration chair.

Qui-Gon turned his head to look, decided it wasn't worth the discomfort and closed his eyes again. "Just give me a minute."

"Why don't you just stay there? We're already in hyperspace and there's nothing for you to do. Just take it easy."

"In hyperspace? How long was I out?"

"Not as long as it sounds. Properly motivated Shar was quite efficient at helping me get you on the ship. As soon as I made sure you were not too seriously hurt I got us out of there. Minutes."

"As long as you have everything under control, I believe I will stay here. I feel a little sick."

Jareel watched the moon as it sat low on the horizon. He had been so intense that he lost count of how many days he and Daven had been here. The big man reached over and shook his apprentice. Daven had been on watch earlier while Jareel slept. The master preferred the late watch…he liked as much pleasure as he could fit into his job and if he could do a little star watching without affecting the running of their operation...why not?

The padawan sat up and stretched. "Spot anything yet Master?"

"Not yet, Daven. If that information is right though, they should be returning today. We must be alert. We have to get to them before the alliance does. It will be sunrise soon. If they haven't shown themselves by the time the sun is up they probably won't try anything until tonight."

Silence fell between the two as they stared at the small house just beyond the hedgerows they were concealed in. The three terrorists who killed Lyg'tren were supposed to be returning to Unala today. That much seemed to be common knowledge. The key question was where would they be returning to?

Some poking around the previous day, now that they had some names and faces to poke with, had turned up an elderly woman who was fearful of this whole lot. She knew the faces all right. Those three often met in a little shack near her house and it terrified her. She often imagined that the police or some enemy of theirs would get the wrong house and break in to kill her. She was a fountain of information.

So, a known meeting place, a positive ID of the faces. It felt right. Jareel decided to stake out the hovel and wait for the three to show up. He was beginning to lose hope of having picked the right spot when a movement near the shack caught his eye. Daven saw it too. About a minute later another dark form approached the hut.

They seem to be coming in one at a time.

Yes Master. One more.

Wait! Look…there he is.

They saw a shadowy figure dart from one tree to another and then to the house. There seemed to be a slight increase of illumination within.

Jareel whispered, "Let's go. Quickly but quietly. We don't know who else may be around."

The two Jedi picked their way along the hedgerow until they were closer to the structure. Jareel paused to see if he could sense anyone else around before they made their approach. He ran the short distance to the hut and motioned for Daven to come.

They slipped along the wall and around the corner before they found a door. Drawing their light sabers, they flung the door opened and rushed in. Blaster fire met them but as the adept Jedi deflected the shots in the small enclosure the fire quickly stopped…along with the shouting that had accompanied their intrusion.

"Drop the blasters," Jareel demanded in a calm low voice.

Without question or hesitation the three complied.

"Daven, gather their weapons." Yes, these faces matched the holo images he had been given. These were the three. "Now put your hands on your head and kneel down facing the wall." Instant compliance. The terrorists knew they were out done in the battle and didn't seem anxious to put up any more fight.

"Daven, have a look around. See what we can find that might be useful to us. But hurry. We have to get out of here before anyone else shows up."

There wasn't much in the one room shanty. However, it seemed like a gold mine when Daven opened a drawn in a ratty old dresser and found data tapes, holo images, and other assorted data holders.

"We don't have time to dig through it. Stash it in something. That all you found?"

"That's about it Master…except what's on the table."

"Grab that stuff too and let's go."

The sun was just barely peeking above the horizon when Jareel opened the door. He had admonished his prisoners that escape was impossible and meant certain death…because if the alliance caught them that would be their death. The tall Jedi stuck his head out for a look around and the slight breeze caught his long silvery blonde hair. "I see no one. Let's go."

The three terrorists had their hands tied…and tied to each other…a human chain. It would make it more difficult to run should one decide to make a break. Daven came out last carrying his bundle of data and the blasters. Jareel took the lead and pulled the first man behind him along the hedges. He turned and drove through the brush on his way back to the speeder. However, just as he broke out of the hedges there were five men surrounding the speeder…all dressed in black from head to toe and brandishing blasters.

Jareel was calculating response time and which of the men he should try to take out first when a familiar laugh sounded.

"So, Jedi are wiser than the alliance. You did find them first."

Not knowing the leader's intentions Jareel said nothing and moved not so much as an inch but just watched.

The leader approached the three men. "You scum. Betraying the alliance. How dare you." He backhanded the closest man. "It's lucky for you that the Jedi found you first. If it were up to me…" he drew his blaster.

Jareel stepped between the two. The leader merely laughed. "I let my temper get away with me. Worry not, big Jedi. We are not the monsters people make us seem…I prove it to you by keeping my word to you. You caught them first…you take them. We will give you an escort to your ship."

Jareel was instantly suspicious. "What about Wareen? You'd be that open with him watching your every move?"

"Wareen is an idiot. He thinks I don't know about his man inside. I have known about him from the beginning. We feed him information to take to this captain." The leader laughed harshly. "We have our own inside man. One of the alliance is Captain Wareen's assistant."

Jareel stared in disbelief. This man will be in charge of this place one day.

"Come, we must go before it gets later."

"Feeling better Master?"

"Yes Obi-Wan. I sure would like to know what he hit me with."

"So we have failed our mission."

"Not yet. It's a set back but not failure."

"How can we hope to find who these people were who bought those vials?"

"It still is hot news in the underground. I'm sure somebody knows who owns them now. Besides, having been in Ruka's lab during his experimentations, Shar may know something of them. He may be able to give clues to help Gannt in his decoding. He may even know the name of the hidden lab assistant…the name Gannt can't figure out. I think we still have provided a service by bringing in Shar."

"Yes Master." As usual he sees the bright side.

On Coruscant Chancellor Valorum was seated in the small private room adjacent to his office as he readied to have lunch. Senator Salim-oon had called earlier to ask if he could join the chancellor. Valorum had known the arthropod for some years and didn't think twice about the self-invitation.

A short knock sounded.

"Come in."

The large insectoid entered and Valorum quickly got to his feet to greet his friend. "Sal, good to see you. I'm glad you called. Come on and have a seat."

The senator sat opposite Valorum and busily began unpacking his lunch. In the beginning of their friendship Valorum had to overcome his stereotypical thinking…and still had to battle it from time to time. The first time he ate with Sal, he was most anxious to know what big bugs ate. Sal's race were vegetarians. And that was that…curiosity satisfied…and Valorum was a little smug to know he had guessed right that he probably ate plants of some type.

"So what's up in the committees? Any provocative legislation working it's way up?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, Finis. But I have something else provocative for you," he said conspiratorially.

"Yes?" Valorum's attention went completely to the bug.

Sal slid a print out across the table. Valorum brought it closer and started reading it as he munched. But he stopped in mid-smack as he read. "You're kidding!" he said around his food.

"Please Nis. My first aid skills are not up to par. I'm not sure I could rescue you from choking. Swallow then talk."

"Where did you get this?"

"I wish you wouldn't ask me that." Sal's look was one of total seriousness.

"OK…forget I asked that. Let me put it this way…are you certain this is for real?"

"Yes, it is a copy of the original. It is quite accurate."

"So Tylo Lyg'tren isn't the perfect little gentleman his father made him out to be." Valorum flipped through the pages. "Geez, how much is there?"

"A lot. He has been taken in for more violations than I can remember. And every time the charges were dropped. Someone was interested enough in the initial reports to make sure they survived…and that's what you have there."

"He was a busy boy wasn't he? Wait a minute! He was arrested along with…" Valorum couldn't finish the sentence.

So Sal finished it for him. "The sons of Senators Astryx, Maird, and Norr."

Valorum sat dumbfounded by this rush of new information. Did Astryx know? He had to have known. His son was a minor…he had to have known. Astryx, Maird, Norr…wait a minute….

Valorum quickly flipped through the pages, scanning for a particular piece of information. "Every time Tylo was arrested it was always with them. Always."

"Yes," Sal replied matter of factly. "There's something you know about this, isn't there Nis?"

"Sal, you know that speeder incident that killed these three kids?"

"Yes, how could I forget after Kar's grand performance?"

"Yeah, well. Someone had those records closed, marked for authorized personnel only. Astryx wanted a copy of them and couldn't get it. I couldn't understand that. He's the father; he has a right to it. But I had to get it for him…and I wasn't able to find out who closed that record."

"You think there's a connection?"

Valorum stood and started to pace. He was trying to see if the pieces of puzzle he had fit together yet or if he had enough pieces to justify looking for more. "I think it's odd that Tylo was always in trouble with the same kids. They end up dead…but not him. Bruck Chan and Ruka take the blame for that. And Valon Kar has no hard feelings…he wants to take care of them. For some reason those kids were killed without Tylo being with them and Tylo's grandfather wants to take care of the murders. Don't you find that whole situation odd?"

"More than odd, Finis. But what can you do about it? You don't have enough information except to make things look odd. Do you think Kar also had that file closed."

"It would take someone with a lot of influence to have it sealed…and cover his tracks. That's why…."

"Why what?"

"Hmm…nothing. Wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't lie to you, Sal. There is something…but I have confidences to keep."

"And I wouldn't ask you to break them either. You are rare among politicos…you are a man of honor."

"Thanks Sal…from you that means a lot. Is this all your friend could come up with? I won't ask you again where it came from…but I do need more than I have as you pointed out."

"I will ask him. That's all I can say."

"That's enough."

"Allia I'm glad you decided to meet me for lunch. I promise you we won't be interrupted. I left strict orders for my secretary."

"I didn't want to Rothar, after last night."

"Yes, I know…but that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Rothar, please. I don't want to talk about it."

"But you must. Don't you see how this is tearing you apart? That's why you resent Kar so much. He does control you…he can hold this over your head. And maybe that's why he involved you…so you would be under his thumb."

"But what can I do about it? Nothing! It's over and it's done. And I'm just as guilty as he is," Allia turned away her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"But there is something you can do about it. If you came forward with this information you could probably work a deal."

"What!" Allia jumped up and walked away. "Are you mad? Testify against my own father?"

"Is it because he's your father…or because you are afraid of him?" Push that angle…anything to sell her on the idea of doing this. Rothar walked up and put his hands on Allia's shoulders.

She pulled away. "I can't do this. If you love me you won't ask me to."

"I do love you and that's exactly why I am asking you. You could be free of this burden, free of Kar. Isn't that what you want?" Not to mention how good it'll make me look for bringing you forward.

"But Rothar, even if I do plea bargain I'll still be punished for this."

"Allia, you don't know what a gold mine you are sitting on. Yes, Elan's assassination is a big time crime; however, you have the inside story on other dealings of Kar. If you give them enough information you could probably walk away."

"You are mad! I can't do this!"

"Why can't you? It is fear isn't it? You are happy to go back to Daddy and let him cart you off to Harponion where he can keep an eye on you." Careful…don't push too hard. You'll scare her off. You've got to make her think this is a good thing. Try to make her think it's her idea. "You told me this last night because you feel guilty, right?"

"Not only guilty…but trapped."

"Can you think of another way out of the trap?"

Allia was quiet for a moment. "No," she sighed deeply. "I can't. There's nowhere I can go to get away from Daddy and only some backwater planet to get away from the Republic's justice."

"Do you think what Kar is doing is wrong?"

"Well…he hasn't always been the cleanest politician."

"And that was one of your biggest complaints about Elan. You wanted someone who was going to really make a difference."

"Yes," she replied as if in a dream. "Because I saw what Daddy did…and I didn't like it. I hoped there was someone out there who wasn't like Daddy…who could stop people like Daddy."

"Allia," Rothar said very quietly and gently, "you are the one who can stop him."

Manghum had gone over the police report and investigation yet again. No, there was nothing else different…just that one phone call record. So he called to talk to the officer whose signature was on that section of the report. No one there by that name. He could have blown the whistle on the whole thing then and there. But he was in possession of records that he was not supposed to have.

What to do? What to do? He was hesitant to call Astryx…even though that made the most sense since he was, after all, the one who had asked for this to be done. But…he was a politician. Kar was a politician. When it came down to it would Astryx stand up to someone as powerful as Kar? This had gone beyond just a father wanting more information about his son's death. This was getting bigger and Manghum honestly didn't trust Astryx to handle it right.

But whom could he tell? Who would take action and not try to bury this? Who? He snapped his fingers. "Of course! That Jedi. The one that was looking for Bruck before. What was his name? I wrote it down." He dug through the mass on his desk. "Here it is…Qui-Gon Jinn." Yes, the guardians of peace and justice. The investigator knew this was the way to go. But how to contact a Jedi? He had never done that before. He knew they stayed over in that temple in the senate district. You don't just place a comm and say let me speak to Qui-Gon Jinn…or do you?

Manghum sat at his desk and opened his comm frequency. He signaled the comm aide and asked how to get in touch with the Jedi temple. The aide gave him the frequency and asked if he needed further assistance.

"Well…I've never done this before…" his voice trailed off.

"One minute sir."

Shortly a voice sounded. "This is the Jedi temple communications officer. How may I help you?"

Just like calling home. "I'm trying to reach a Jedi knight. His name is Qui-Gon Jinn. How can I get in touch with him?"

"Please hold on sir."

A couple of minutes went by and the voice returned. "He is not answering his comm link. On further check I learned he is away from the temple. Would you like to leave a message."

"Oh…no. I don't suppose you'd know when he'd be back?"

"I'm afraid not sir."

"OK. Thanks."

Maybe I should have left a message. I have no idea when he'll be back. Should I call every day? How long before he's back? How long can I just sit on this information?

After Jareel and Daven had gotten away from Unala and into hyperspace they had set the automatic pilot to control the ship and began looking through the things they had gathered from the terrorist's hut. There were plans for raids on police headquarters, maps of cities, blueprints of government buildings. A lot of information to carry out an effective terror campaign against the government of Unala. And Jareel had to grudgingly admit; it was well planned and laid out.

As he was pouring over the description of a plot to plant a bomb in Captain Wareen's office, Daven cried out, "Master, look at this!"

Daven sounded so astonished that Jareel sprang up instantly and almost fell in his attempt to look at what his padawan had found. On a data pad was a request for three terrorists from the Alliance for a Free Unala to assassinate Senator Elan Lyg'tren. The exact details of time, place, weapons to use…everything described in detail. At the bottom was scribbled a name…Narian Rho.

"Pretty foolish of experienced terrorists to keep something like that around," Daven observed.

"Maybe this name at the bottom is the reason they kept it. This implicates whoever Narian Rho is. We'll have to check into that."

"Just a minute Master. That's not all. This was in the same envelope with that note." Daven upended the large envelope in his hand and stacks of credits piled up on the table…many hundreds of thousands of credits. A note fluttered out. Jareel snatched it up. It read simply, "Payment in full".

Allia was still sitting in a chair in the den, her feet folded beneath her, when the sun began peeking though the towering buildings of Coruscant. All night long she had sat there, unable to sleep, Rothar's words echoing through her head. You can stop him. You can. It would be the right thing. You can stop him.

This was tearing her apart inside. Yes, she was beginning to feel a pang of guilt over her contribution to Elan's death. Even Elan's death. Why couldn't she have just stood up to him and demanded a divorce? Why did it have to come to this? But it was more than just the relationship between her and Elan. She knew her father welcomed a chance to shut the senator up for good. Kar always said Elan talked too much…because he was anxious to show everyone what he knew. And that was stupid as well as dangerous. Intelligence is knowing when to keep your mouth shut Kar had said.

And the final stroke was when Elan brought the Jedi in to investigate Tylo's disappearance. He should have hired someone to do it privately. The Jedi found a connection between Tylo and Ruka. That would be enough to destroy Elan's career and cast a huge shadow over Kar's career. That was when the master politician knew he had to take care of Elan once and for all.

All this dirty little political intrigue. It stank…and Allia was tired of it all. Tired of it dominating her life. Tired of it being her life. Could she really testify against her own father? True theirs was not a relationship truly based on familial love and respect. It was based more on taking care of and supporting each other in the name of protecting the empire and family name. That's why she stuck with Elan…for the good of the family. Mustn't do anything to bring embarrassment her father had told her when she wanted to leave Elan. Besides he reminded her…she went against his better judgement and married the man when he advised her not to.

Was he concerned about her and her welfare? No, it was his career, his empire that couldn't stand the scandal of a nasty divorce. Coruscant would soon forget the ugly stories that would come out of a divorce proceeding…even that of a senator. But! But…how long would Coruscant ring with the infamy visited upon the Kar name and political machine? Infamy sure to be stoked by stories of Elan's womanizing, orgies, and drunken sprees. By stories of a wife ignored and abused…who took refuge in her nightly drug binges. Was her father concerned about her? No…no, he wasn't. He was worried about himself.

And that's where his worry lay now. Not with Allia. Did he care that she was happy for a change? That some nights she didn't have to almost overdose herself to get to sleep? That a wonderful, attractive and successful businessman wanted to marry her? No. He only wanted to make sure she was under his control.

Suddenly she feared him. He did control her, had controlled her all her life. It would always be that way with him. She would always live a life determined by her father…unless…. Finally Allia rose and turned to go to her room. She had not decided about testifying against her father yet…but she had decided he would not control her anymore.

Tylo knew his mother had been in the den late in the night. But he was surprised to see her still there in the morning. Sleepless nights were never a problem for Allia anymore since she had hooked up with this doctor who gave out pills like candy. He stood and just watched for several long minutes, trying to decide whether to talk to her or not. Something big must be up. But these last couple of days she seemed distance and not willing to share her mind with Tylo. As he pondered these things suddenly she rose. Tylo ducked and quickly padded back to his room. Perhaps another talk with Valon was in order he thought to himself.

Manghum was restless. He had something big and wasn't certain what to do with it. It had preyed on his mind until late in the night when he finally was able to drop off to sleep. And now this morning he began to wonder who all knew he had the police report. Surely Astryx wouldn't have told anyone about it…since technically he wasn't supposed to have it either. Was there anyway Kar could know he had it. Come on, boy. Pull yourself together. Don't go weird on me now. Lack of sleep. Keep your cool. Don't get paranoid.

He really wanted to unload this on someone who would be better equipped than him to take care of it. The investigator knew he wouldn't be able to go up against someone like Kar. Kar would squish him like a bug and still make it to his club in time for brunch. The Jedi. The more he thought about it the more he was convinced that was the only person who would be able to stand up to Kar, the only one who would make sure justice was done.

The tall man was staring at a painting hanging where he had always pictured a window. One day he bought a landscape, hung it there and pretended it was a window. Now he wished he were sitting under one of those huge blue trees, under the double suns, relaxing…instead of sweating this. Turning slowly he walked to his desk and sat down. He stared at the desktop comm unit as it willing it to act on its own.

Sifting through the assortment of days worth of research but minutes worth of filing the investigator was looking for one small note. "Aha!" The Jedi temple frequency! He dialed it in and waited for someone to acknowledge his hail.

"Communications, Jedi temple. How may I be of assistance?" a cheery voice answered.

"Well, I put in a call last night looking for Qui-Gon Jinn…"

"One moment and I'll locate him for you," the comm duty person happily replied.

"Wait…" But it was useless. Oh well…maybe he's back. Nah! Jedi are always out doing justice things, saving the galaxy. No telling when he'll be back. Could be days, weeks. He kicked back, rested his feet on the pile on his desk and looked at his "window". Those trees sure did look nice. One of these days I'm gonna close this place up and get away to some quiet planet like that. On the outer rim…away from all this turmoil. One of these days….

"I'm sorry sir. He isn't at the temple just now."

"Yeah, they told me that last night."

"Oh," the voice sounded genuinely disappointed. "Well, I don't know when he'll be back."

"Yeah, they told me that too."

"Oh." More disappointment. Then uncertainly, "How can I help you sir?"

You don't want me to answer that honestly do you? "Can I leave a message for him? I need to talk to him when he returns."

"Certainly sir. If you could give me your name and how he may contact you."

"My name's Manghum and I'm in the directory. He knows me." He closed the communication before the overly nice voice could reply.

There was another person who suddenly had a compulsion to speak to the Jedi master. Allia was going through the same steps Manghum had gone through the previous night in trying to figure out…how do you contact a Jedi.

Allia had lived in a different world though, a protected world, then a drug colored world and she was surprised to find Master Qui-Gon not home. "When will he be back?"

"I don't know ma'am. Would you care to leave a message for him?"

"No…I mean, I need to speak to him now. It's important. Can you tell me where he is?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. I can't tell you. I can take a message though."

"You don't understand…" Frustration filled her voice.

"Maybe someone else could help you."

"No!" Now she was getting desperate. She'd made her decision and she wanted to carry through with it now. If she had to wait she knew she'd become too afraid to act. "I'm sorry. It's just…. Yes, I would like to leave a message."

After completing her communication Allia slowly arose and tried to calm herself. But her tired mind began to race. Had Tylo overheard her conversation with Rothar the other night? She had tried to keep it quiet…but he still may have overheard. Would he tell his grandfather? In the past Tylo always seemed so dependent on her…always coming to her when things boiled over with Elan. And she had always stood up for him. He seemed to get along with her much easier than with Elan.

But now he was different. Since he'd come home from the kidnapping Tylo was very changed. She had noticed it right away. He was more confident and less willing to be dependent on her. He seemed to be closer to his grandfather too. Yes…she remembered the talk they'd had. Tylo trying to convince her that going to live with Kar was a good idea. He wanted to be with Kar, to work for him.

A sudden thrill of fear ran through her. Tylo would tell him. If he knew…he would tell him. This was the exact position she had not wanted to be in. That's why it had taken her so long to decide what to do. Now she was alone. She couldn't rely on Tylo. Master Jinn wasn't there to help her. She didn't want to call on Rothar…he's the one who pushed this so hard. No one to protect her from the wrath she knew her father would unleash on her should he find out what she had in mind.

She had to get out of here! Now! Go into hiding until she could make contact with Master Jinn. Yes, that's what she would do! If she slipped away before Tylo could ask any questions she was sure it would be easy to hide. She grabbed a bag and began throwing things into it.

Supreme Chancellor Valorum knew exactly how to get in touch with a Jedi…Qui-Gon in particular. And he had set his secretary to that task as soon as he entered the door this morning. The chancellor didn't want to see this buried as it had almost become. There could be big stakes to what Sal had shown him yesterday and he knew just the person who had the wisdom, just the person he most trusted…and that was who he directed his secretary to reach for him.

As Valorum sat at his desk organizing his days work and checking over his appointments, the comm unit on his desk chirped. He reached out to tap a button, "Yes Myar?"

"I'm sorry Chancellor. Master Qui-Gon is not at the temple. He is off planet. However, the council has heard from him and they expect him back tomorrow." Valorum knew a little more than just how to contact Qui-Gon.

"Very well. Could you ask to have him contact me at his earliest convenience? Mention that it is important. Thank you."

It has waited this long it can wait a day or two more I suppose.

Meanwhile, the object of so much interest on Coruscant sat calmly in the cockpit of a small transport. He was occasionally monitoring the instruments. Mostly however, he was watching the star lines streak by as he reached out to the peace of the Force and gathered it around him in a state of higher-level consciousness meditation.

It was a quiet trip. No one seemed to have followed them from the planet. There was nothing to be done but get back to Coruscant…and see after their prisoner. Shar was little trouble though. There was little he could do against two Jedi…and nowhere to escape to even if he could get free.

Obi-Wan entered and lowered himself into the copilot's seat. He said nothing, sensing the state of peace his master was in. But Qui-Gon broke the silence. "Everything is running smoothly. We will be to Coruscant early tomorrow."

The apprentice nodded but said nothing.

"Things seem…unsettled. I feel unrest but sense a resolution coming forth."

"About our mission Master?"

"That seems to be a piece of it…but not the whole. It's as if puzzle pieces are beginning to be joined." Qui-Gon had an absent look on his face as he described something only he could see. He explained no further and Obi-Wan asked no more questions.

As his best friend sped toward Coruscant, Jareel was coming from almost the opposite direction to the same destination…and currently looking to arrive shortly after. All this was unknown to him though. The Jedi master had no idea of the adventure that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had had on Gharina. And though he would be concerned about his friend's well being, just now he had enough of his own adventure to worry about Qui-Gon's.

Daven returned to the cockpit.

"Prisoners secure?"

"Yes Master. Fed, watered, changed…and secured," the padawan grinned.

"Good! Have you been thinking about that alternative to hyperspace, boy?"

"Uh…no Master."

"We have been a little busy," Jareel let out a raucous laugh. "Well…we have some way to go before we are home again. Think on it now. I'm going to stretch my legs. The least they could do is give a fellow a little more leg room." The tall Jedi struggled out of the cramped seat and stretched long and loud…groaning in relief as the kinks eased a little and his body popped and cracked in return. "Just a smooth sail home now Daven."

The door chime sounded and Tylo rushed to answer it. As he expected the hulking mass of his grandfather stood there.

"She's gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I was looking for her earlier to try talking to her again and I couldn't find her anywhere. She left her room a mess though…and you know that's not like Allia."

"A mess? Do you know if anything's gone?"

"I'm way ahead of you. Her luggage is gone. She's packed and gone."

"Damn! What's got into her? I don't understand her anymore. You think this Rothar character put ideas in her head?"

"I've told you all I know. Except…"

"Yes?"

"She sat in that chair in the den all night long. Never went to bed at all. You know that's out of character for her too. If she's awake for five minutes after she hits the bed…out come the pills."

"I'd better find her. I need to know what's going on with her. That's it. I've tried to be reasonable and nice about this but she's forcing my hand. Allia will come back to Harponion this time. Let's go."

Kar knew all of Allia's favorite haunts and most of her friends. He and Tylo began a systematic search but so far had come up dry.

"What about this Rothar person?" Kar asked Tylo. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, his office is in the Anthar Center."

The Anthar Center was one of the taller buildings on Coruscant, designed and built by one of the best architects on the planet. Kar pulled his speeder into the parking garage. Tylo consulted the building directory and soon they were on their way to the one hundred and fifty-first level on the lift.

The longer this search went on the angrier Kar was getting. He was furious at Allia. He promised she'd never see daylight again when he found her. Tylo didn't think he'd ever seen his grandfather so mad.

The lift stopped at their destination following many other stops after each of which Valon Kar would angrily hit the close door button and curse the person who got off. They toured the hallway reading numbers until they found the right one. Kar burst in and practically yelled at the secretary, "I want to see Rothar Micah…now, no excuses."

"I'm sorry sir but he's with a client" she tried to sound firm but the outburst unsettled her and her voice quavered just enough for Kar to think she would be easy to intimidate.

He started toward the door to Rothar's office and she hurried to try to head him off. "Get out of my way."

The disturbance had drawn Rothar from his meeting. He yanked open the door, surprised at what he saw.

"Why Valon Kar, I don't think I've ever had the pleasure. I'm Rothar Micah. How may I help you?"

"By telling me where my daughter is," Kar said in an angry but measured tone.

"Well I haven't seen her since last night sir. I don't know where she is right now."

"You'd better not be playing games with me. Do you know what I could do to you?"

Rothar's smile faded. "I don't appreciate threats sir. I have no reason to lie to you either. And I'm sure Allia is a big girl who can take care of herself. She must be out shopping or some such thing."

"If you're trying to be funny you're falling far short of the mark. Allia would hardly take her luggage on a shopping trip either."

"Luggage? You mean?"

"Yes, funny boy. I mean. She's gone. Left her son alone. A minor, just abandoned him. None of her friends know where she is. Just wait until I find her. If she wants to take off…fine, but leaving Tylo alone like that. I'm sure the courts would not like to hear about that."

"You don't sound very concerned about Allia."

"I am concerned about her. She can take care of herself as you pointed out, remember. But there's no excuse for what she did to Tylo. He has to be my main responsibility right now. I should have custody of him if that's the way she's going to treat him." Hmm…. I like that idea. I get Tylo under my wing…and it's another way to stab Allia. "I would be doing it for the boy's good, you see."

"But you can't locate her anywhere?"

"Nowhere that I've looked yet. I'm not giving up. She's going to come back and face the consequences of what she has done."

Rothar looked worried and stopped to think a moment. "I'll help you look. Let me get rid of this guy, I'll cancel my other appointments, take my speeder and go look for her too. If two of us are searching we might find her quicker." His voice was filled with concern.

And his offer to help softened Kar just enough to make his forehead unfold one crease. "OK. I can use the help. If you find her you call me here." He scribbled something down and stuffed it in Rothar's pocket. He started to go but stopped and said without turning. "Thanks for your help." Then Valon Kar and Tylo were gone.

"Should I cancel your appointments sir?" the secretary asked.

"Yes, but I don't think you'll find many listed for today. Then you can go."

Rothar closed the door to his office and turned to face the client he had been meeting with. Allia jumped up and ran over to hug him. "You were wonderful! I was scared! When Daddy gets mad he usually makes trouble. Oh Rothar you really sounded worried about me. Do you think he bought it?"

"It seems that way. Now when Jula finishes up and gets out we can leave and no one will have seen you. I'll take you to my place and you can hide out there until this Jedi comes back."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had passed the remaining hyperspace time in conversation, lessons, meditation and watching over Shar. It was completely uneventful and actually relaxing…after his head had quit pounding. And just at the time he had projected, their ship came out of hyperspace.

The remaining distance to Coruscant was covered quickly as they were involved with taking manual control of the ship and making ready to land. The Jedi master sat back and watched his padawan set the ship down on the pad at the temple. "Very good Obi-Wan. I do believe you are getting better."

"Better? What was wrong with my landings before?"

Qui-Gon stifled his grin and unbuckled his seat restraints. He had already told the temple that they were bringing back a prisoner, so two guards walked out to meet the ship. Obi-Wan lowered the ramp for them. The two cuffed Shar and marched him away.

Master and apprentice walked across the pad and into the temple hangar area. The area was a buzz of activity. Transports being readied for departure. Transports being unloaded. Ships under repair. Beings hurrying back and forth in the midst of all the hardware.

It was good to have a mission to accomplish, but it was good to be able to come back and relax too Qui-Gon was thinking as he and Obi-Wan reached the far side of the hangar. The apprentice's hand was poised to press the door open when a familiar voice greeted them.

"Successful were you?" A diminutive green, wrinkled, pointed eared Jedi master called to them from the observation deck one level up.

Qui-Gon looked up to see Yoda standing patiently, leaning on his gimmer stick, ears twitching with anticipation. The Jedi climbed the stairs to the deck and walked over to his former master. In a somber voice he said, "No, Master Yoda. We did not find the vials. That is the man who took them from Ruka's lab, but he has sold them. He doesn't know himself to whom he sold them."

Yoda's ears lowered as he heard the news. "Good news this is not. Need to know who has them we do." He pounded his gimmer stick to punctuate his words and resolve. Pausing he added, "Investigate this we will. Knows someone does who has them."

"Yes my Master. The criminal underworld is abuzz with news of this. Someone does know." Qui-Gon paused then said, "We just have to find out who."

"Find out we will," Yoda declared as he walked over to the hallway door. "When so popular did my padawan get to be?" In occasional moments of closeness or joking Yoda reverted to calling Qui-Gon his padawan. This didn't seem a moment of closeness…so the Jedi was on guard for the joke.

"I didn't know I was popular Master Yoda."

"Calling for you has been half of Coruscant. Only one female though."

Qui-Gon blushed as he heard Obi-Wan snicker behind him. And it was time to return the barb to Yoda. "Since when has my Master become communications officer…or has he been reading other people's messages again?" He managed to ask that with a straight face. Another giggle sounded behind him and Qui-Gon gave his padawan a severe look. Laughing at his master one was thing; laughing at a council member…quite another.

Yoda stopped and looked way up at the tall Jedi whose blue eyes were twinkling merrily. He banged his gimmer stick once on the floor. "Necessary it is for security reasons. Random checks. Know you this. Sacrificed some privacy must be for the security of the temple and the Jedi."

"Yes Master Yoda," Qui-Gon replied calmly but his eyes told all he felt.

Yoda banged his stick once more and huffed. Then he swatted the Jedi across the buttocks with the stick and said, "Away with you. Much to do you have Padawan." A hint of a smile played at the corners of his lips.

Qui-Gon bowed. He had the utmost respect for Yoda and wanted him to know it. So all kidding aside he bowed deeply and said, "Yes my Master."

Yoda's big eyes gleamed in the light, a smile there too. Then he turned and hobbled down the hallway as he grumbled about security and disrespect.

And Qui-Gon found that Yoda wasn't too far from wrong. Maybe not half of Coruscant was looking for him…but enough to make him curious as to what was going on.

He organized the messages in chronological order and returned the oldest one first.

"Manghum here."

"Mr. Manghum, this is Qui-Gon Jinn. You wanted to speak to me?"

"Oh yeah! Boy am I glad you're back. You do remember me don't you?"

"Yes, from Senator Astryx's office…and Bruck Chan's apartment."

"Yeah, right. I've got some information here that, frankly I don't know what to do with. But it's too big to do nothing with." He summarized about the senator hiring him to look over the incident report once more, the sealed records, and the phony inserted record of the phone call.

"Hmm…. I would say you are right that providing fake proof of something that has already been shown is…curious."

"Curious? You have a gift for understatement, don't you?"

"No…caution. You're sure that this phone call wasn't in the original record?"

"I'm positive. I may kid around but I take my job seriously. I'm sure that wasn't there. I would have remembered something that so strongly tied Ruka to hiring Bruck. I know it wasn't there."

In the silence that followed Qui-Gon considered the words. He had listened carefully to the man's voice, every nuance of tone, every word. He searched inside himself. Then he said, "I believe you."

"Good," Manghum's breath rushed out. He hadn't realized he'd been holding it. "This is carefully set up. There's a handwritten note on this saying that the time of call had been checked and the bartender verified the time that Tylo and his friends left…"

"What?" Qui-Gon interrupted. "It says that the bartender verified their time of departure?"

"Yeah…what about it?"

"I talked to that bartender myself. He told me he wasn't sure what time Tylo left the bar."

"That doesn't surprise me. When I called to talk to the officer who signed this notation, there was no one there by that name. This is a phony record. A phony event, phony evidence, a phony officer."

"And that's the only thing different in that file?"

"That's it. Everything else looks the same. Someone is trying to make sure there's enough 'proof' that Ruka hired Bruck that no one will question it."

"But who?" Qui-Gon's mind had already raced ahead, but he wanted to hear the investigator out.

"Well…this is the way I see it. Tylo is always in trouble…with these same three kids. Tylo was the one who argued with Ruka. But Tylo was the only one of his gang who wasn't in the speeder. Coincidence? Maybe, but when you add in this fake evidence it doesn't look so much like coincidence."

Qui-Gon said nothing. His mind was churning as he tried to factor this into what he had learned during his investigation of Tylo's disappearance.

Manghum took the silence as a signal to continue. "Whoever planted this phone call record is trying to take suspicion off someone else. Who else? There's only one other person involved in all this…Tylo. The other kids are dead. Bruck and Ruka…they've already been saddled with this. That leaves only the person that Ruka argued with. And we both know who that implicates in sealing these records. Who would be powerful enough to have them sealed and try to cover up who did it?"

The Jedi still kept his silence. It was important to remain neutral and to examine all the evidence. He was trying not to be persuaded by anything that wasn't fact. Especially if what Manghum was saying was true. If this were something to be pursued in court…then he would have to make sure every single fact was correct and accurate.

"You still there?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon said slowly. "I'm still here. I was just thinking. So if this has been closed up, how did you get a copy of it?"

"The senator tried and he couldn't. So he asked the chancellor about it…and here it is. Just had to go high enough I guess."

Finis. I wonder what he knows about this? I have a message from him here also. Hmm…. "Listen. You've given me a lot to think about. I need to go look into some things and I'll get back with you. OK?"

"Sure. I'll be here. Should I tell Astryx about this or not?"

"For the moment let's keep this just between us. Can you stall the senator if he starts questioning you?"

"Sure. Easy. Hey, don't leave me hanging."

"I assure you I won't do that. But keep this to yourself for right now."

The Jedi closed the communication and sat back a moment to consider the implications of what he had heard. As he sifted the facts his mind came back to the senator…and the chancellor. He leaned forward to again activate the comm panel at his desk.

"I'm sorry, Chancellor Valorum is in a meeting just now."

"I figured as much. Will you tell him that Qui-Gon Jinn returned his call?"

"Of course sir."

"Thank you."

That left one more message. Allia Lyg'tren. Qui-Gon sighed heavily. He remembered his last conversation with the elegant Lady Lyg'tren. It ended in the assassination of her husband…and the inquest during which Senator Bouth had dirtied the Jedi's reputation. Well, it's already been implied that I was negligent. What more do I have to lose by talking to her now?

He waited for an acknowledgement of his communication. Finally a breathy voice said rather loudly, "Allia?"

"Uh, no. I was looking for Lady Lyg'tren however. She left a message for me to call her."

"Well she isn't here." A note of impatience in the voice.

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"No." Whoever this person was, he was becoming more unfriendly with each reply.

"All right. Would you tell her that Qui-Gon Jinn returned her call?"

"Sure." And the frequency was silent. Qui-Gon stared for a moment. He had a bad feeling about that. Something was wrong. Perhaps that's why Allia had called him. Apparently that person had been expecting her to call. The Jedi hoped she would get in touch him soon.

He stood and started to walk to the kitchen for a cup of tea when the comm unit chirped at him. He activated the unit. "Hello?"

"Qui-Gon. Out planet hopping again, eh?"

"Finis, stuck in meetings as usual."

"Yeah," he signed. "Miss those times as a deputy minister when we used to at least get to go to a diplomatic function off planet."

"That's not what you said at the time."

"Well…I didn't know you were going to hope on some pirated craft because you felt a hiccup in the Force."

Qui-Gon grinned at the memory. "Did you have a real reason to call, or does the supreme chancellor consider harassing the keepers of justice part of his job description." His blue eyes twinkled with the grin on his face. However, he knew if this conversation were face to face he would have kept a straight face just to annoy Finis who continually told him Jedi had no humor.

"I had an interesting conversation with another old friend of mine. You've met Salim-oon."

"Ah…yes. The arthropod from Atos."

"Yes. Well…can we talk off record for the moment, oh keeper of justice."

"Of course."

"Did you know that Tylo Lyg'tren had a police record as long as one of your legs?"

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact.

Valorum was disappointed. He thought he would be breaking big news to his friend. "You did?"

"Yes Finis, I did."

"Oh…well. So you also know that every time the charges against him were dropped."

"Yes."

"And that he was always arrested in the company of the same three friends."

"Norr, Maird, and Astryx, sons of the senators."

"So…do you know if these four were always together, why one of them was conspicuously absent in that crash?"

"No, I don't."

"Ah…gotcha!" Valorum chuckled.

"Do you?" Qui-Gon countered.

"Well, no I don't." Touché. "But I have a theory."

The chancellor was waiting for Qui-Gon to ask about his theory but he kept silent.

"Don't you want to hear it?"

"I was waiting for you to begin."

"Oh, I've been thinking about Kar and his most magnanimous offer to take care of Ruka and Bruck. As I told you before I don't buy this big hearted 'I forgive them' act. I know Kar. He is ruthless. So why would a big time, hard playing politico, who was terrified about his grandson's safety mind you, suddenly become Mr. Big Softie? Because he is trying to hide something. He's trying to bury this whole incident quickly…that's why he's so willing to take care of those two."

"What is he trying to hide Finis," Qui-Gon was very interested in Valorum's answer.

"Well…I think it ties into the crash. Tylo wasn't there…with his three best criminal buddies."

"You think Tylo was behind the crash?"

"I know it sounds like a leap in logic. However, what you may not be aware of is that someone had the investigation report from the crash sealed so that only authorized personnel could see it. Why would someone close the records of what looks so open and shut?"

"Why?"

"Because it's not so open and shut. And who would have the power to do it?"

"Who?"

"Kar, that's who."

It keeps coming back to Kar. Kar is powerful enough to do close the report. Kar is powerful enough to have evidence manufactured and inserted into the report. Kar has something to hide. Kar has something to gain by keeping anyone from looking closer. Kar fills all the blanks. He's the one who can do these things and benefits from it. No one else fits so nicely into this as Kar.

"Hey, you still there?"

"Um…yes. Sorry, I was thinking."

"So what do you think?"

"I think you have a theory…one that you can't prove."

"Well, yeah…I know that. But it's the only thing that makes sense. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Me?"

"Yes, keeper of justice. Your chancellor is asking you to see justice done. What are you going to do?"

"Finis I think you ought to go to the Jedi council with this…and ask for someone else to look into it."

"Someone else?"

"Yes. Think about it. If I go forward on this and find something that does make Kar look guilty, the Senate is probably going to think I'm doing it as an act of vengeance."

"Vengeance?"

"Yes, remember what you said…in their dirty little minds I now look guilty of negligence and carelessness. If that's true and I come back with this…"

"I see your point. But I can't go to the council with this kind of half baked theory, especially against someone like Kar."

"Master Yoda would probably tell you to stop playing junior detective."

"Exactly…then I'd have to kick his butt."

Qui-Gon laughed at the very unexpected remark.

"So, Qui-Gon old friend, what do I do?"

"Does your friend Salim-oon have any more useful information?"

"Not sure yet. He said he'd look into it."

"Then Finis old friend, I'd tell you to sit tight until you have something more concrete."

"I knew you were gonna say something like that."

"Then why did you ask?"

Allia stood and looked from the window of Rothar's apartment. The same never-ending traffic. No matter what time of the day, no matter what day, no matter what kind of craft or who was in them…it always looked the same to her. It was always the same rush of vehicles lined up and impatiently waiting to get through. Then a different sort of movement caught her eye…a transport in a climb…on his way off planet. She sighed deeply. That's where she wished she were going…off this miserable planet. Anywhere but here…except for Harponion that is.

Then she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. "Are you all right?" Rothar said softly.

She turned and fell into his arms. "No, I'm not. I'm scared. I'm scared to not do this…and I'm scared to do it." Then she pulled back and looked up into his face. "Isn't there any other way? Can't we just…leave? Go somewhere in the outer rim and just hide?"

"Dear Allia," he comforted. "You've never hidden before. Why do you want to hide now?" Now that you are so close to taking down one of the obstacles in my way…and taking me along for the ride to glory when you do bring him down.

"Daddy will be furious with me. He's a vengeful person. He'll never forget what I'll be doing to him. I'll live in fear the rest of my life."

"But you have nothing to be fearful of. Once you testify against him and they put him away…you'll have nothing to be afraid of. He won't be able to get to you."

"He has a lot of people working for him. They're very loyal because he pays them so richly for what they do."

"And whoever doesn't get caught in the web that will be scattered once you come forth, will scurry away into hiding like the insects that they are. They won't come after you because they'd risk exposing themselves and getting caught." Gad I wish you'd do this and get it over with. I don't know how much longer I can keep convincing you that this is the right thing to do. But Rothar's outer veneer seemed to be one of infinite patience and care as he gently pulled Allia to him. "It will be all right. You'll see. It's the right thing to do."

"A report you have for us Jareel?" Yoda began.

"Yes, Master Yoda. Our mission to bring back the terrorists who murdered Senator Lyg'tren was successful…beyond what I had hoped actually."

"Why is that?" Mace Windu asked.

"Because my Master, we also recovered evidence that is very incriminating." He stepped forward with the data pad on which was scribbled the execution order…and a bag containing the credits. "This was in their hideout. Both the pad and the money were in the same envelope…so I conclude the credits are the payoff for the murder."

Mace Windu and Yoda looked over the two items. "Very well done, Jareel," Windu said. "This will be of tremendous help to the prosecution. You and Daven are to be congratulated." He thought for a few seconds. "So it wasn't the alliance that wanted Lyg'tren dead…it was someone else. We need to identify this Narian Rho who signed this order."

Shar had been left alone for now. After arriving on Coruscant he had only been casually questioned. But he had said nothing. That was his standard operating procedure no matter who was asking the questions…friend or foe. Say nothing until he had time to think over his situation. Now here he sat locked up and knowing the real inquisition was yet to come as soon as they had him processed…and had time to check his record. The outlaw had time to consider his position.

He held no illusions. Shar had not lived outside the law…and jail as long as he had by fooling himself. He always faced the cold hard truth—that's what had kept him free and alive. And in this case it was pretty hard. Arrested by Jedi and brought to Coruscant. They didn't have anything on him about the vials. Nothing to prove he'd ever been in possession and nothing to prove he'd sold them. However, he had lived a long life of crime and although he'd escaped serving time for his crimes he knew the record of his offenses that had traveled from one end of the galaxy to the other. He had run for his life enough times to know it followed him. Only the well-orchestrated criminal underground had saved him time and again.

Now his luck had run out though. But, he mused, it had taken Jedi to bring him in. So now what? Save my butt. Cop a plea. If I can help them take a bigger crook than me…I'll do it. The underground has helped me before…but I don't see anybody trying to get me outta here now. What do I owe anybody? I gotta look out for me now. They seem awful interested in that stuff Ruka was doing. I guess I can't hurt myself by answering their questions. Ruka was the one that carried out that whole experimentation. He's the one that chose Bruck for a test subject. I did work for him…guess that's aiding and abetting. They don't have to know what part I played in the actual lab stuff. There's no one here to dispute anything I say. Ruka did all the injections to Bruck. Hmm…guess there's no chance of Tylo contradicting me. Now that Granddaddy has him safe at home, he's probably in the clear on this. OK…I'll see what their questions are…and I'll considering answering those that won't incriminate me.

That's all he could do for himself at the moment. Satisfied he'd had a chance to think it over and decide his strategy, he sat back and tried to relax. There was little else he could do.

Qui-Gon had gone around for a large part of the day very much removed from activities immediately surrounding him. So deep in thought was he that it almost seemed a meditative trance…and it was a type of trance. As he went through the day he was reviewing what he'd learned today, adding that to what he already had known. He was sorting facts, trying to filter out hearsay from actuality. His sharp mind was shuffling and re-stacking, theorizing, deciding what needed to be done next, what other information he should track down.

Obi-Wan recognized the state his master was in. Not lost in thought, but absorbed in it, totally immersed as if swimming under the surface. A good analogy the padawan thought as he remembered how cut off he felt from the world above while underwater. No sounds traveled to you, except the very loudest. You could only see what was immediately before you. That described Qui-Gon's state precisely. He only was aware of the task just before him and was running through it mechanically…on autopilot while his mind was far, far away pursuing what, the apprentice had no idea.

He had come to accept this attribute of his master and usually took it in stride…but today was different. He was anxious to know what was on Qui-Gon's mind. Why he couldn't say…something in him was stirring him. A ripple in the Force? Obi-Wan couldn't say. At first he left his master to his musings but as the day wore on, so did his patience and finally he blurted out, "What are you thinking about Master?"

The sound of Obi-Wan's voice didn't penetrate the liquid that Qui-Gon was swimming in and he continued as if nothing were said. The padawan reached out and placed a hand on Qui-Gon's arm. The Jedi master twitched slightly at the touch.

Wow, he must really be deep. "Master?"

"Yes Padawan?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Much Obi-Wan."

"I usually don't intrude on your thoughts Master…but you seem very detached today. Are you all right?"

"Yes of course. I have been entrusted with weighty information and I must decide what is the wisest way to proceed…not the most self-serving way."

"It has something to do with Senator Lyg'tren doesn't it?"

Qui-Gon stopped and turned to look at his apprentice. "How do you know that? Have you been…"

"No," he answered quickly. "It's something I sense. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No Padawan," Qui-Gon smiled a small smile. "This is something I must do for myself."

"Master Yoda." Qui-Gon bowed low.

"Something you have on your mind. Speak."

"May I be present for the questioning of Shar Selet?"

"Hmm…. What reason have you for this?"

"I just would like to see what he knows of the vials my Master."

"More to it there is?" Yoda's big dark eyes seemed to look into Qui-Gon's soul.

"I'm uncertain my Master."

Yoda knew the answer was the truth…but he also knew the unrest Qui-Gon felt. "Troubled you are."

"Yes." The answer was flat as well as short.

"Share with me your problem." It was not a command and the Jedi understood. He took in a deep breath and began to pour out all he had learned this day. Yoda listened intently. His attention never flagged. And his reactions to statements could be read if not on his impassive face, then by the movements of his ears which Qui-Gon had learned to interpret when he was Yoda's padawan. Surprise…the ears rose. Anger…the ears drew back. Sadness…the ears drooped. Contemplation…the large pointed ears bobbed as that quick mind sorted through the matter at hand. And Qui-Gon saw all this, and more as his tale unfolded. When at last he came to the end Yoda sat still and silent. His eyes fell shut and for several long minutes he didn't so much as twitch. Considering his age, another might think he had fallen asleep, but Qui-Gon knew that was not the case. He knew that the small but mighty Jedi master was doing what he had spent the day doing…sorting, weighing, questioning all he'd been told. So he stood tall and still himself, waiting, waiting.

At long last those large dark eyes slowly opened half way, always a constant droop to his eyelids. "Dark forces at work there are in this. Correct you are to hold it to yourself for now. More information we need. Led you were to ask to hear Shar Selet. Hear him you will."

"How long have you worked for Ruka?" the uniformed man asked while others watched through a half-silvered mirror.

"Not long, a few weeks before he started his experiments. But, hey, I had no idea what he was doing and I sure didn't know he was on the run."

Qui-Gon, in the adjoining room, smiled at the ridiculous answer. A criminal as well known as Ruka would have made the underground news big time. Shar knew. And the Jedi in this room could tell he was lying as easily as if his vitals were being measured during the questioning.

"What did you do for Ruka?"

"I assisted him in the lab…and helped him look after Bruck. He was the one who did all that stuff to Bruck. There was nothing I could do to help the poor guy."

"Do you know how many others were employed by him?"

"Just some security forces, a couple clerical types and a couple of lab assistants. All locals…most locals."

"There were some canine species bodies found in the lab. Were they employees of Ruka?"

"Oh, you mean Narian and his men."

At the mention of that name the observing Jedi, Qui-Gon, Yoda and Jareel, all started. Jareel couldn't get the words out fast enough, "Narian…that's the same name that was signed at the bottom of that execution order we found in the terrorists' hideout!"

Qui-Gon leaped to a button next to the mirror and stabbed it.

A buzzer sounded in the adjoining room and the officer picked up a headset. "Yes."

Qui-Gon said, "That name…the canine he mentioned. Confirm that name and find out what you can about him."

The officer removed the headset. "Could you repeat the name for me please?"

"Oh, Narian you mean?"

"Do you know his last name."

"No," Shar looked thoughtful and shook his head. "No, I don't remember ever hearing it."

"You said he didn't work for Ruka. Who did he work for?"

"Oh, that was part of the deal worked out between Kar and Ruka to free Tylo."

The reaction that washed over Qui-Gon from that answer almost overwhelmed him. His mind started racing and he was lost to the world for a couple of minutes. Then he was drawn back as Yoda insistently poked at his booted foot with his gimmer stick.

"Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon."

"Oh. Yes Master Yoda."

"Question Shar you must."

Qui-Gon hesitated and Yoda pointed to the door with his stick. The tall Jedi exited the room. A guard posted at the interrogation room admitted him.

Shar took one look and then looked away quickly. The man who seemed to be able to read his mind. Could he keep his lies up now?

The tall Jedi lowered his lanky frame into a chair next to the officer who yielded to Qui-Gon without question.

"You said Ruka and Kar made a deal. Do you mean Valon Kar?"

I wasn't prepared for this. Valon Kar…powerful man. Should have been more careful. I got too cocky. I don't know anything about Kar except that he and Ruka made a deal to release Tylo. That's all I know. "I don't know any name except Kar."

"What was this deal?"

"Kar wanted his grandson released. Ruka was holding him. They came to some kind of agreement. A ship came to pick up Tylo and left Narian and his men. That's all I know about that."

"Tylo Lyg'tren was there in Ruka's lab?"

"Yes," Shar replied cautiously.

"What did he do there?"

"He was Ruka's clean up boy and gofer."

"That's all?"

"That's all Ruka required him to do…but he wasn't exactly pleasant to the boy."

"Clarify."

"Always insulting him."

"Any physical abuse."

"No."

"So the only way he mistreated Tylo was by insulting him?"

"Yes," Shar seemed surprised by the line of questioning…and sure didn't understand it.

"Did Tylo seem very upset?"

"Angry. Whenever he wasn't serving Ruka he spent his days shut up in the library studying."

"Kar sent Narian and his men to Ruka's lab?"

"Yes."

"For what reason?"

Hmm…. How much do I want to get into that? I'd rather not. But…will he know? What will he do if he does know? "I don't know."

Qui-Gon stared at the man. No words, no motion…just intense eye contact.

He knows I'm lying! How does he know? Play it cool. Just relax. Maybe that's how he knows. Just calm down. Shar tried to return the eye contact but couldn't. He stared at the Jedi's forehead to keep from seeing those intense blue eyes.

"Why was Narian there?"

"Uh…I think he was supposed to help Ruka move his lab."

"Narian worked for Kar?"

I already answered that. "Yes."

Qui-Gon turned to the uniformed man, nodded and left the room. Shar breathed a deep sigh and tried not to visibly show his relief.

The Jedi master returned to the room where Yoda and Jareel waited. He said nothing. The room was completely silent for a couple of long minutes and then Yoda said, "If worked for Kar Narian did…then guilty Kar is of ordering Lyg'tren's assassination.

The following day found Qui-Gon seated in the reception area of the supreme chancellor's office. He had no appointment but was there waiting to see if the chancellor could find the time to see him. The Jedi master knew it could be a long wait so he came prepared for that and patiently passed the time reading. Finally some time after lunch an appointment was moved and the secretary ushered the tall man into the inner office.

"Qui-Gon," Valorum offered his hand. He was trying to read that inscrutable Jedi expression. Every time he thought he had it figured out, Qui-Gon managed to surprise him. He could read nothing but somehow, something didn't seem quite right.

"Chancellor," the Jedi master replied.

Now Valorum knew something was wrong. When it was just the two of them Qui-Gon usually called him by his first name. It had taken a number of years for Valorum to convince him to do that. For Qui-Gon to address him by title in private…there had to be something big up. "Have a seat." He asked no questions but just clasped his hands on the desk and waited.

After a long silent moment Qui-Gon began, "It seems that Valon Kar is up to more than just hiding records."

"Yes?" Valorum sat up a little straighter.

The Jedi slid an envelope across the desk to the chancellor. "The first item is a replica of a data pad recovered from the terrorists who murdered Senator Lyg'tren. If you will note the signature." Qui-Gon waited for Valorum to read over what he held.

"The second item is the transcript of an interview with the criminal that Obi-Wan and I brought back from Gharina. He is the one who took the vials from Ruka's lab. He has sold them. We don't know to whom…I'll get back to that. But if you will notice the highlighted parts. He has identified Narian as working for Kar."

Valorum's eyes bugged open. "You…mean…" he sputtered.

"We still can't prove anything…because the only identification we have of Kar's Narian is his first name. Shar Selet doesn't know if it's the same Narian or not." Qui-Gon held up his hand to forestall the coming objection. "I know the likelihood…I'm just pointing out to you that there is a hole in this.

"Wow. I didn't think even Kar was that bold. Why would he want his son-in-law dead?"

"I think I know who can answer that. I've been waiting on her to contact me."

"Oh? Who's that."

"Finis, if you don't mind I'd like to keep that confidential until we've talked."

"Oh sure. I trust your judgement. However, in the meantime we have probable cause to bring Kar in for questioning. Boy, I'd like to be there for that. How's he going to get out of this?" Valorum's eyes went back to the material on his desk as he read back over the incriminating statements. "He won't come quietly. I think I'm going to need a couple of Jedi on this," Valorum grinned.

Qui-Gon looked down at his large hands folded in his lap. "Finis, I still think it would be best if another Jedi did this. I prefer it that way. It's best if I were not involved. I don't want it to look like I have any personal interest in this. I happened to be the one who was in the right place at the right time to bring all this together. But it would be better. Ask for Jareel. He and Daven are the best." Qui-Gon tried to break the tension, "You and Jareel will probably get along. He's not as inscrutable as I am." His blue eyes twinkled.

Obi-Wan turned into the parking area at the hospital and located an empty space for the speeder. He and Qui-Gon exited and were walking the short distance to the building.

Obi-Wan stopped dead in his tracks. Qui-Gon looked at him. There was a stunned look on his face as he stared. The elder Jedi turned to see what had the apprentice so surprised. An attendant was pushing a wheelchair out a side door, bringing a patient out in to the sun. It was a large green furry blob looking creature.

"Ruka," Qui-Gon mumbled, startled in spite of himself.

The green being had a glimpse of the Jedi. He was infuriated. He tried to yell at the two, but just garbled words came out.

You! You! Again you have managed to imprison me. This time among these idiots who treat me like an infant…wiping drool from my mouth because I can't lift a finger. You think because I'm physically incapacitated that I'm powerless as well! Ha! With the right equipment I could be free to use my brilliant mind! I'll never be totally defeated! And when I am free of this prison…you will pay for what you have done to me. You will pay!

But the Jedi were ignorant of the internal venting and threats. Qui-Gon shook himself from the thoughts that had assaulted him at the sight of his former antagonist and continued toward the building.

His apprentice hurried to catch up with him. "It's too bad we can't ask Ruka himself if he hired Bruck to rewire that speeder."

"Yes…too bad," Qui-Gon mumbled. "Mi'al tells me that Ruka's mind is also damaged from what they can tell by his computer responses. He wouldn't be able to tell us much even if he could understand what we were asking him."

"Do you really think we'll be able to get in to talk to Bruck?" Obi-Wan asked. "I told you what happened when I came here before."

"We need to see what he can tell us. I'll do what I must Obi-Wan. I'll not leave here without a resolute attempt to talk to him." Then the Jedi master was quiet for the ride up as he thought about what that resolute attempt may span. What would he be able to get away with…without too much backlash?

The lift doors swished open and the two Jedi exited. Obi-Wan led the way to the station where the obstinate nurse had stopped him before. Qui-Gon already knew which room Bruck was in…so he made to pass up the little cubbyhole and go directly there. A large gruff middle aged nurse had watched their approach. She called out, "May I help you?" And when the Jedi ignored her, she quickly got to her feet and ran after the long legged man.

Dashing in front of him she held up a hand. "May I help you sir?" she said in her sternest voice.

"We are here to talk to Bruck Chan."

"I'm sorry but he is allowed no visitors. Those are the doctor's orders."

Qui-Gon passed his hand in front of the nurse's face. "You may go in and talk to Bruck."

"You may go in and talk to Bruck," she replied absently.

"It will be all right. I'll be at the nurses' station if you need anything."

"It will be all right. I'll be at the nurses' station if you need anything," she repeated and then turned to retrace her steps back to her desk.

The two Jedi continued down the hallway until they found the correct room number. Qui-Gon slowly pressed the door open and entered, Obi-Wan on his heels.

Bruck was lying in the hospital bed just staring out the window. The noise of the door opening caught his attention. Slowly he turned to look at the two Jedi. He seemed to process the images of their faces slowly. Finally he said, "Obi-Wan. Master Qui-Gon."

The apprentice came forward and grasped Bruck's hand. With a smile he said, "That's right. You remember us. You OK here?"

He just nodded his head dully and stared.

Qui-Gon approached and said in a quiet voice, "Bruck, do you remember working on speeders on Coruscant?"

He just stared blankly at the Jedi master for a moment then he nodded his head again.

"Do you remember someone asking you to wire a speeder so it would crash?"

Another slow nod.

"Can you tell me who it was?"

Bruck appeared to be thinking about it…his forehead creased. "Tylo. Tylo wanted me to wire it."

"Did he say why he wanted you to do it?"

"No. But he gave me a lot of money…that's why I did it."

"It wasn't Ruka who asked you to do it?"

"No. It was Tylo."

The Jedi master returned to the temple and was looking forward to a quiet time to relax and unwind a bit. The last several days had been intense. It seemed to be drawing to a close and he hoped for a short rest before the next crisis came up. He removed his robe and hung it up. A cup of tea would be a good first step to relaxing he decided. Maybe he could read a few pages in that work by a Jedi master long passed into the Force. Master Yoda had been encouraging him to read it. Yes that would be good. He frowned. It would be interesting, but it wouldn't be relaxing. He decided instead on a work of fiction. Frivolous perhaps with his precious little time to devote to reading, but he decided that resting was more important just now. It was a pleasant late afternoon and the Jedi was about to retreat to the balcony with his book and tea when the comm unit on his desk chirped.

It figures. He sighed and crossed over to the desk. "This is Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Master Jinn, this is Allia Lyg'tren. I'm so glad you're there. I must speak with you. It's very important."

"Lady Lyg'tren, I want to speak with you as well. Can we meet soon?"

"Please, may I come to the Jedi temple? I'm afraid. I'll be safe there, won't I?"

Qui-Gon made arrangements for Allia Lyg'tren to attend him in a conference room…but this time he wanted to make sure there would be someone around who could verify his actions. So when he inquired about Lady Lyg'tren coming to the temple, Qui-Gon also asked Yoda to be there for the meeting.

His eyes narrowed. "Know you what this is about?"

"No my Master. She's quite upset and insistent on speaking to me."

"Hear her we will. Wise you are to ask me there."

Allia was not at all comfortable speaking in front of Yoda. She was nervous about this odd looking creature. And his presence seemed severe next to the calm compassion of Qui-Gon. But Rothar provided the crutch and the insistent motivation to get this over with and she began slowly. "I want to inform you of…my father's plan." She paused and looked at Rothar. He squeezed her hand and nodded. "He…was the one…who had Elan assassinated." She held her breath for the expected outrage. However, all that passed between Yoda and Qui-Gon was a knowing gaze.

Jareel and Daven had been to the hotel where Kar had been staying while visiting Coruscant. He wasn't there. Next they visited Allia's apartment and found no one home. Jareel decided the best course of action would be to stake out the hotel and wait for Kar's return. He and Daven were walking through the parking garage of the apartment tower when a speeder almost ran them down.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" a gruff voice yelled.

Jareel recovered himself and turned toward the driver…that was a familiar face. Going through the formalities he said, "Are you Valon Kar?"

The Jedi have come for me. It's beginning to fall apart. Damn! Allia must have talked. That's the only way they'd have something firm enough to dare arrest me.

"Mr. Kar please step out of your speeder."

Kar opened the throttle completely and the two Jedi had to dive for their lives as the vehicle suddenly roared away.

"What now?" Tylo yelled from the passenger seat.

"Just wait. You don't think I got to where I'm at by being caught by surprises do you?" Kar snapped.

Jareel and Daven picked themselves up from the hard surface, ignoring their scrapes. As fast as Jedi could, they ran to their speeder. By the time they exited the garage Kar's speeder was not in sight. Jareel concentrated a moment, made a decision and sped off into the traffic while Daven notified the temple of what happened.

The Jedi master reached out far ahead of him, trying to sense the direction Kar had taken. He was driving by instinct, not thinking but feeling, letting the Force lead him. The vehicle darted in and out of traffic, weaving and cutting in front of other speeders. Some drivers got out of their way and others tried to cut off their maneuvers. Jareel was relentless however. As long as he had any say in the matter, Kar would not get away.

"Look Master," Daven pointed. Through the front windscreen the blonde Jedi master saw smoke rising ahead of them on the street level. As they neared it became obvious that the ascending cloud was coming from a vehicle accident. The speeder was not totally engulfed yet and the still visible section looked familiar.

"Looks like the kind of speed Kar was driving," Daven remarked.

"Yes," Jareel replied dully. "Call fire and rescue." Jareel stepped out of his vehicle and walked a little closer.

At the sight of the Jedi several people hurried up and offered their version of what they saw.

"It looked like he lost control."

"Yeah, the guy took that corner too fast and then…"

"Then he smashed right into the side of that building."

"It was awful!"

"We couldn't do anything. The speeder burst into flames instantly and we just couldn't get close enough to help."

There was a general chorus of "yeahs" to that as the witnesses, so anxious to tell their story, suddenly saw a need to defend their lack of action.

"There really wasn't time for us to do anything."

"Yeah, there wasn't."

Jareel heard it all…but he wasn't thinking about it. He was frustrated that Kar had gotten away from him…and now apparently was dead.

"Hello sir. Hurry, this way."

"Everything is ready?"

"Yes, just as you planned it days ago. The ship is ready. Here are new papers for you and the boy. We'll take care of the speeder as soon as you are away. Did the Jedi go for the crash?"

"Yes. The set-up man for that accident hung around to see what happened. The Jedi stopped and is still there. Fire and rescue have just arrived. The diversion worked. Good job."

"Thank you Mr. Kar. Have you got a destination in mind?" the man stood with one hand extended.

"Yes, I do. But you don't have a need to know." Kar laid a thick envelope in his hand. "You're sure everything is taken care of?"

"Of course. They will think you and Tylo died in the crash. We will dispose of your speeder. You have your new identity papers and a means of transport off the planet. Your organization on Harponion has been notified of your untimely death…and your new identity. Nothing has been left to chance."

"Good. Come on Tylo. Let's go."

The two boarded the small transport sitting on a private landing pad. Kar looked back with distaste. "Allia…you'll pay for this."

Qui-Gon stood just inside the doors of the Jedi council assembly room, his arms folded into the sleeves of his robe. He had asked to be present for this and Yoda had agreed without question.

Master Jareel and Daven stood in the center of the room. "The vehicle and whoever was inside were completely burned. The charred remains have been impounded and will be examined. We aren't certain about the passengers of the vehicle. The speeder does look like the one Valon Kar escaped in…but that tells us nothing. The security force will be looking for anything that can be used to establish identity.

"You did not see the actual crash?" Mace Windu asked.

"No, my Master, I did not. By the time we arrived on the scene the accident had already occurred and the speeder was burning. The vehicle was already so far consumed that there was nothing we could do for whoever was inside. It was necessary to wait for fire and rescue to arrive with their protective gear."

"Certain you are that the man you approached in the garage was Valon Kar?" Yoda inquired.

"Yes, I had quite a good look at him…and his passenger. I feel very certain that it was Valon Kar and Tylo Lyg'tren."

There was a pause as Yoda and Mace Windu exchanged a short glance.

"Very well. Keep us up to date on what you discover. May the Force be with you."

Jareel and Daven bowed and turned to leave. Qui-Gon stepped aside to make way for their passage and then followed along behind. After the doors closed, Jareel stopped and turned to face his friend. "Gad! I had him in my hand and he got away!"

"It sounds like you did all you could do under the circumstances. You handled it well," Qui-Gon offered.

"If I'd handled it well, Kar would be in custody now…not…wherever," Jareel muttered in frustration.

The darker complexioned Jedi frowned and his forehead creased. "What do you mean…wherever? You don't think that was him in the speeder?"

His fairer companion paused before he answered. "Let me just say I have a bad feeling about this whole thing."

"So you do have a reason to think that's not him?"

"Not a strong, well-founded reason, no. A feeling."

"Don't think…feel."

"In that case, I feel that this isn't over yet."

As was appropriate, the next of kin were notified of the speeder wreck. Allia wasn't sure how to receive the news. Her little boy, Tylo, dead? It didn't seem possible. He was so young. He had not really lived…because of Elan. Elan trying to control him, Elan always on his back about the innocent fun Tylo and his friends tried to have. And then Elan had tried to send him away. Tylo's life was ruined by that horrible man…and now that he finally had a chance to be away his father, Tylo's life was ended. In a few seconds, in a senseless accident…caused by the other snake in her life, Valon Kar.

Anger shook her body at that thought. Allia had hoped to be free of him too…that's why she had finally made the decision to come forward about the assassination of Elan. And that horrible man had killed her baby!

Lady Lyg'tren had not been told all the details of the wreck. She was told that apparently the driver had lost control of the vehicle while speeding. She was not told that he was trying to flee from an arresting official. So she cursed the foolish old man who had been driving like a maniac and had killed Tylo because of it. At least her father was dead too…and she was happy about that. Happy that he suffered for killing her son. Happy that he suffered after all the horrible things he'd done in the past.

The conflicting emotions were more than Allia could handle and she melted into Rothar's arms…a sobbing almost hysterical wreck. He half carried her to the sofa in his living room and placed her in the middle…so carefully as if she were made of glass. She seemed that fragile right now. Wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close he just let her cry and get it all out. No words would help…and he could think of none anyway.

After several minutes her body became still and she was silent. Her energy was spent and she just existed in the moment. Rothar gently rocked her in his arms and began to softly speak. "It's horrible, I know. I'll be here for you. We can face this together." Are you going to be able to pull through this…or is this where we part company? If this takes you down, you will no longer be of any use to me.

Suddenly Allia sat upright, a look of hope on her face. "Rothar. They said that they weren't completely certain about the identities, didn't they? They need something to identify to know if that was the same speeder. Tylo may not be dead!"

"That's right, Allia dear. He may not be…but you'd better be prepared to accept that he is. It sounded like the officers think that was the correct vehicle."

"But as long as there's a chance…" she replied less enthusiastically. Then a look of fear passed over her face. "But that would also mean that Daddy isn't…." She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Now Allia," Rothar pulled her back to him. "You're getting yourself all stirred up…and you don't know if you have a reason to yet. It's because you're upset. You're not thinking clearly because of all this. Why don't you take one of those pills and go lie down for a nap. I think it would make you feel a lot better."

"No, Rothar. I don't want to. I have to…"

"You have to look out for you," he interrupted. "Now, the first thing you are going to do is get some rest. You've been wound up for days now. You're going to make yourself ill. Now come on. Shh, no arguments. I'll sit right there with you until you go to sleep."

Allia said no more so Rothar stood and gently pulled her to her feet. She allowed herself to be led to the bedroom.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood on an observation balcony at the main building of the Jedi temple watching Coruscant's golden sun sink low on the horizon.

"So it looks like Tylo was responsible for his friend's deaths and Kar was responsible for Senator Lyg'tren's death. And…they were killed themselves in that speeder accident," Obi-Wan said.

"Apparently," was Qui-Gon's only answer.

His apprentice knew what that meant. "So the authorities have found nothing yet to definitely place Kar and Tylo in that crash."

"Nothing definite."

A moment of silence passed between the two. Then Obi-Wan opened the conversation back up. "Master, do you think that Kar and Tylo were killed?"

"I don't know Obi-Wan."

"Bur Jareel doesn't think so."

"No," Qui-Gon gave him a sidelong glance. "He doesn't."

"What does the council think?"

"I don't know…but they have assigned Jareel and Daven to follow up that accident. They are keeping check on the search for evidence of who was in that speeder."

"If it turned out they were alive, Kar would probably be convicted on Lady Lyg'tren's testimony. What about Tylo? Do you think Bruck's testimony would be allowed?'

"I can't answer that either. I don't know if he would be considered competent to testify."

"So the way things stand right now…Tylo and Kar have either paid for their crimes…or they are hiding away somewhere, as Jareel seems to think. And that's it…" his voice trailed off in a very dissatisfied tone.

"Yes Padawan…that's it."

"So what do we do now?"

"Our responsibility lies on a different path, Obi-Wan. We can't be sidetracked by that. Jareel is handling that. We haven't yet fulfilled our mission to find those missing vials.


End file.
